


Keep coming back to you

by Ilovefanfiction12



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A little angst, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, And yea I forgot, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, But I don't beta my work so I'm sorry, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Harry styles/Taylor Swift - Freeform, Knotting, Liam is with Sophia, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Other tags to be added, Scenting eachother, Smelling each other, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Yea messed up ot5, You'll like this if you like ot5, Zayn with other people, endgame OT5, like a lot ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovefanfiction12/pseuds/Ilovefanfiction12
Summary: Niall, Liam, Zayn Harry and Louis were inseparable, they were a pack, but circumstances separated them. But few years later, they meet again.They all have been presented as Alpha or Omega. But now they all are with somebody else. What will happen when they reunite?Ps I suck at summaries and I'm not proof reading my work so it will be full of mistakes. But I think you'll like it !





	1. Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people I hope you like it. Please comment!

 

They had always been together. Even though Niall and Louis were a year younger than Harry, Zayn and Liam, they were always attached by the hips during primary school. 

They'd first met when an Alpha from secondary school was hitting Zayn during the school recess. He was beating Zayn and abusing him. Niall and Louis did not know Zayn but immediately went in front of him to shield him. "Listen whatever your problem is, talk it out. If you hit him, we are gonna report to the principal" Louis had threatened.  
Zayn and thanked him and then explained to him that the older guy always picked on Zayn when his two friends Harry and Liam weren't around. Few days later, Zayn and introduced them to Harry and Liam. They thanked Louis and Niall profusely and invited them to have lunch in the canteen together and then play outside.

 

Harry was in the 8th grade when he was presented as an alpha. He was only 14 at the time but it was no doubt to others he would be the pack alpha. Always caring for the others. Other members of his pack. Yes. Even though it was uncommon, it wasn't impossible. These five boys, had formed a pack bond unknowingly, while growing up together through all these years. They always felt a pull towards each other, felt safer towards eachother. But only after they would be presented, they would be able to feel the pack bond. Harry was the first one. And he felt it. The need to protect and provide for his pack.

A year later, Niall and Liam were presented as Alphas. Harry sadly had to move back to his hometown to complete his highschool. They would still try to communicate with him on a regular basis but slowly drifted apart. Louis was in his grade 11 when Liam and Zayn were applying for Universities. Zayn and Louis were still not presented that would probably mean they would be omegas or betas as they are late presenters.

Niall moved back to Ireland for his final year of highschool. They all were so very apart now and it hurt all of them. They had even lost contact with eachother. All they could do was wish that fate had a better life planned ahead.


	2. Reunion

Louis was presented just a week after his finals. He was playing footie with his friends outside when he felt dizzy and hot. He just stopped in middle of the game. His beta friend Stan, rushed him and took him home. Jay had thanked him and given him tea while Louis went up and locked himself in his room. All Louis craved for at that moment was companionship. He wanted someone just to hold him, to help him through the heat. His mom knocked the door, and came in when Louis opened it with shivering legs. She told him she loved him, left some food and a box on his bedside and ran a bath in his en suite before leaving. The box contained a dildo. This would do now, he sighed.

 

Niall had started applying for Universities. He wanted to study Arts and England was a good option for him. He had filled various applications and was waiting on a reply. His last year at school sucked anyways. It was good. nothing bad really but he was always zoned out. Always thinking "what if Louis was here, he would prank the shit outta this prick" or "Only Harry would laugh at such a horrible joke". 

It was true they weren't in touch anymore. But he never knew if he could find a place where he would belong again like he did with the boys. He wanted to go back to England for sure.

~

Their first year at the uni was good. It would be great if Niall and Louis were with them but no one mentioned it to the other.

Zayn and Liam had applied to the same Uni and decided to go to the one they both got in. Zayn had also presented as an Omega just before uni had started. Zayn wanted Liam. He wanted Niall and Louis and Harry as well. But they weren't here and Liam was here. But Liam was dating an Omega girl named Sophia.  
So instead, he'd spent his first heat with omega friend Josh. Josh was older and had gone through few heats so he knew how to take care of Zayn. He would fuck Zayn with a toy, clean him, feed him and make sure he would get proper rest. 

Liam was not gonna lie. It was hard to stay away from Zayn. But he had a girlfriend whom he very much liked. After Zayn was presented as an Omega, they were back on track just that now they would control their urges to sit in each others lap, tickle eachother or be any way physical which they didn't before. 

 

To their suprise, Harry went to their same Uni. Harry had taken up Literature and Business Studies while Liam had taken up Law and Zayn had taken Arts. Liam was going from one class to the other when he ran into some one. He was already late and this bloke just sent his papers flying around the campus.  
"Fuck" . Cursed Liam as he hurried to gather his papers without looking up.  
"Where are your manners, Liam? I thought your mum taught you better than that," said Harry in a smug voice. Liam looked up from where he was collecting his paper from the ground and shot up. He was so excited to meet Harry that he left the papers that he had just collected and swam himself into his arms.

"You fucker" Liam said and buried his face in his Alpha's neck. Harry let him. He knew what separation all these years had done to him. They were supposed to be a pack. But God probably had other plans for them.

"Missed you too" said Harry and this time, he buried his face to take in Liam's scent.

They exchanged numbers and promised to meet after classes. Liam called Zayn at the end of the day and told him to meet him at the café near the Campus.

"Liam, you know I have that art thing going on. Why you called me here !?" 

"It's a suprise"  
"Better be"

Harry could smell Zayn as soon as he entered the café. He smelt kinda rosy but musky as well. It was so beautiful Harry was sad that he'd never gotten a chance to smell Zayn before.  
Zayn saw Harry and they rushed towards eachother and hugged eachother.  
Zayn was over powered with Harry's Alpha smell now that he was an Omega. "Alpha.. " he whimpered. Harry stopped holding back at that moment. He took a seat and held Zayn in his lap and smelled him shamelessly. He started putting licks on Zayn's face, grooming him. Zayn preened at that. Zayn looked up at Liam. He was standing there with a wide grin on his face but there was a sadness in his eyes. Zayn extended his hand and pulled him on the seat next to him. He bent forward and snuggled his face in Liam's neck and Harry proceeded to groom Liam by licking his face as well. Liam felt overwhelmed and let Harry lick away his tears as well.

Harry was living in a flat near campus whereas Liam and Zayn were on Campus.  
They always stuck together and were inseparable. Soon they were regarded as The Trio. Everyone wanted to be a part of this Trio pack simply because they were always there for eachother, cared for eachother and were really really goodlooking. Zayn looked like a model carved out of a book, Liam and Harry were super fit but not too bulky. They all had tattoos over their bodies.

But they were not as happy as it would seem to an outsider. They were together but not in a relationship. Zayn dated few blokes here and there to help him through his heat, Liam was struggling with his long distance relationship and Harry was dating the head of cultural department, Taylor.  
Every time either of them went in heat or rut, the other two would just be grumpy all day, secretly hoping that the situations were better for them.

Little did they know, the angels were listening to their wishes.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouis

"Mum don't cry! Before you know I'll be visiting you" said Louis, hugging his mother even closer if possible.  
"I know Boo. Love you ". He bid her farewell and watched as she sat into the car and drove away from his campus placement. He went inside and headed straight to his rooms where his mom had just helped him bringing his luggage to. He sulked for about 30 minutes and then started arranging his luggage.

He was glad he got into this university. The campus rooms were really good. We he stayed, they were omega dorms with heat rooms and additional protection for omegas.

After a while, there was a knock on his door. It was a blond haired woman with bobbed cut hair. Shes gave him a fake smile and introduced herself, "Hi, I am Taylor, I live in the room next to yours. I'm also the head of cultural department. You must be Louis. Please.tell me if you require any assistance. I'd be happy to help." 

"No really, I'm good. Thanks. Nice to meet you " . He said and shut his door. He could have been nicer. Last thing he needed is his flat mates to hate him. But fake people wouldn't do for Louis.

After a while he went out in the kitchen. He found another blond haired girl cooking.   
"Hey hey you must be Louis, I'm Perrie! Cooked some pasta get your plate up pal" she said warmly. Louis liked her instantly. "Tastes really good!" He said and dug in.

-

 

Niall was on campus hostel. He was sharing his room with a fresher, just like himself. Drake and Niall got along pretty well. They both dint know anyone so decided to go to the campus party that night.

-

Perrie forced Louis to get dressed. "Come on Lou, the party is specially for Freshers. We get to make new friends. I don't know anyone outside of this flat."

 

Louis agreed to come. He wore black tight pants and a red jumper that showed off his collar bones and tattoos. "Ready love?" He asked Perrie and they left.

-

The party was alright. Found many people studying Literature like him. He was mingling about, flirting with some people when Perrie called him out. Louis, there's this super Alpha there staring at you like there's no tomorrow. "  
Louis thought it might be one of the Alphas who objectify omegas and must be staring at his ass.   
Louis groaned and turned around to fight to alpha. But his expression melted in a matter of seconds.

-

Could this be? Could this really be Louis ? He looked so beautiful. Niall had missed him. It was no doubt that he was an Omega. Louis looked too little and cute. He didn't know how to approach him. So he just admired him from far. He was literally in some trans state.

Perrie saw some Alpha ogling Louis. She told him. Louis being an independent Omega, wasn't gonna let this pass. He turned around to tell the Alpha off. But instead just stood there in bewilderment.

His and Niall's eyes met. Niall then opened his arms and Louis forward easily. They hugged like there was no tomorrow, and smelled eachother. None of them knew Louis had presented as an Omega. None of them were there. Louis smelt like strawberry and cinnamon and Nial smelt like sea shore and dew.  
They just stood there in eachother's arms not saying anything. Just feeling. They had teary eyes but neither would admit that.

"What are the chances that from all the universities we get to pick, we land up in the same one?" Said Louis. Causing Niall to laugh and plant a kiss on his forehead.

-

Niall and Louis were inseparable since then. There was no doubt they were attracted to each other. Niall asked Louis if he was seeing someone and was glad to know he wasn't . He told Louis that he too was single for now. Niall and Louis would always be flirting. 

On the third day itself, they were hanging out in Louis' room. Their lectures hadn't commenced yet. They were having a Marvels Marathon when Louis got bored and started annoying Niall by tickling him. Somehow, they both ended up on the floor next to each other, giggling like a couple of five year olds. "Hey Lou, can I kiss you?"

In lieu of an answer, Louis shifted his head and went forward and kissed him. It felt just right. Louis hadn't kissed many boys, but he was sure no kiss was supposed to be that good. They parted to breathe and started giggling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment!


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. Another chapter here. Hope you like it !

Zayn Malik was having a shite day.  
His project, on which he had been working for a week was destroyed with water all over it because of some leaking in the room above where his work was stored.  
He was supposed to meet the boys in the canteen. He wiped his tears cause yes he was an emotional person even though he did not often show his feelings to others. When his face looked presentable, he made his way out. 

He entered the canteen and made his way to their table. Harry, Liam and Taylor were seated there. Liam looked like he was eating something he did not like and Harry was engaged in a conversation with Taylor. 

Harry and Liam went rigid as soon as they felt Zayn's presence. They felt a wave of grief radiating off him. Harry quickly grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him on his lap. Liam was kneeling next to them in a second.   
"Babe," Liam said in hushed tones and held his face in his hands. Zayn had successfully held back his emotions before coming here. But now he just couldn't. He felt a tear slip his eyes.

"Harry" they heard Taylor say. Harry looked at her and said, "Taylor can we talk later tonight please? My pack needs me". She just huffed and got up to leave.  
She did not like the fact that he always held Zayn so close and Harry knew that. But Harry couldn't help it. It was his instincts kicking in. 

 

"What happened love?" Harry proceeded to ask and Zayn explained to them as Liam started wiping his tears away.

 

-

 

Something was wrong and Niall knew it from the moment he woke up. He could feel his Omega in distress. Today their classes were starting. He wanted to meet Louis once before he left. He quickly got dressed and left.

 

As expected, Louis was still not up. It worried Niall cause his instincts said that Omega was in distress. He lied down next to Louis and pulled him close, calling out his name. 

"Babe, Lou are you okay?" Louis slowly opened his eyes and said. "Other than the fact that the teacher may kick me out on first day itself for showing up late, Im having a fine day" Louis smiled. Niall sighed out in relief, but then Louis spoke, "Niall are you alright? I can sense someone being sad". 

"Me too love but my instincts tell me its an omega" They were quite for sometime and then they both shouted realising who can it be, " PERRIE". They said and Louis got dressed quickly before going over to her room, but she had already left for classes.

 

-

Louis and Niall parted with a kiss and a promise to meet in the evening. Louis' classes went smoothly. He made few acquaintances with a guy named Oli, a beta and an alpha girl, Eleanor. "Are you going to ask a senior to tutor you?" she asked " First year is pretty hectic, especially with Mr. Morris. It would be good to get some sort of mentor, a senior." Louis knew she was right. The first day itself Mr. Morris had given them a long list of expectations, upcoming assignments and exam details. But unfortunately for him, he did not know any second year literature students apart from Taylor.

 

He met Perrie after classes and asked her if she was okay. She said nothing had happened to her and Niall had asked him the same question. "We both felt an Omega in stress" he said. "I don't think its supposed to work that way love, my mom always told me it only worked with people who you identify as family with". "Oh, " Louis said. He dint know what to make of it.

 

He asked Taylor in the evening if she could tutor him. She was brilliant at her work. She was an ideal, popular student on campus and probably thats why she had already agreed to tutor another person before Louis asked. "Im sorry Louis, but I can ask my Alpha. He's in literature too but he won't be attending for few days, he's helping his friend complete some art project" she made a disgusted face. "Alright Thanks" he said and left. He would have to find some reliable tutor. How reliable can a person who skips his own education for a couple of days to help his friend be?

 

-

 

Harry had been avoiding Taylor. He was in the studio all the time with Zayn helping him with his project. Liam would come as and when he could but Harry made sure Liam attended his classes cause Law was very hectic and fast paced in class, missing one class would tax the others.

He was on his way to her rooms. It was almost midnight. He knew the password to the rooms and entered in easily. he was about to reach her door when he froze. There was some sort of pul coming from the door next to hers. He dint know why. The door of the room opened and someone stepped out...

 

Perrie. 

She quietly shut the door and turned to face Harry and whispered,"Hi Harry, Taylor just got in a while back, looked very tired, guess she must be asleep already. " Harry nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Ok then I guess I'll get going". Taylor's door opened that moment and she smiled at him "Its very late, I was asleep and I heard you" she said sleepily. Harry went inside and said that he was sorry they couldnt meet before. She told him they'd talk later and fell off to sleep. Harry did the same. 

 

-

Louis woke up around 9.15. today he had only one class which was at 11. He got up, and made his way out to get a cuppa. Through the kitchen door he could see Taylor. Others had already left for their classes he presumed. "I don't think I have time to tutor anyone, " he could here a man saying. That voice was so familiar yet different. Curiosity peaked Louis and he went and opened the door. His eyes fell on a man wearing boxers and a t shirt, standing there and cooking something on the stove. He instantly fell a pull. 

Taylor hadn't seen Louis. She was still saying something as she was seated there. But Harry felt the pull again. He turned around and gasped at the site and so did Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Kudos !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter

Louis' blue eyes met Harry's green. He could not believe it. He could not bloody believe it. Harry fucking styles. Their Alpha was here. Harry was impossibly taller now. Had a couple of tattoos covering his arms. He had grown out his curls that now reached his neck. Harry couldn't believe it either. He had turned around not knowing what to expect. But his eyes landed on a very sleepy looking, small, tiny human. It was Louis, his Lou. He was rocking bed hair, eyes still piercing blue. He was gaping at Harry. Harry assumed he must have the same expression and shut his own mouth and gave him a huge grin. He could smell Louis and he was most definitely an omega. Not that the gender of other pack members should matter to him, but it did affect Harrys inner Alpha, who felt absolutely rejoiced after getting a sniff of his omega who was dressed in his pajamas. 

 

"Hazza", said Louis in his raspy voice that had Harry drop the spoon he was holding in his hand. "Lou," he said, smiling even wide if it was possible. Next thing he knew was that Louis was in his arms, hugging him briefly before he stepped back. 

"Nice curls, Curly", Harry blushed. He was about to step forward and scoop his omega in his arms this time for a proper hug when Taylor spoke, "Oh. You two know each other? Louis, this is my boyfriend, Harry. He wouldn't be able to tutor you though." 

"Oh," Louis said sadly. Not because of the tutor fact but because of the boyfriend fact. "Its fine really. I'll just get myself a cuppa". He tried to avoid Harry's gaze as he fixed himself a tea. Harry could sense disappointment in Louis' feelings.

"Harry, I'll get dressed quickly so that we can leave," he heard her say as she left.  
Harry nodded and then stepped behind Louis "Louis, please look at me."  
Louis turned around and bore his vision into Harry's eyes. Harry held his face and kissed him on the lips and then his forehead. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and inhaled his scent once again. "You've grown impossibly tall, Curly" "Not much but you've grown shorter" he bantered "Heyyy! I have not! I'm pretty big okay!" He whined lightly. 

Harry smiled. "Sit down tiny Lou, let me feed you love," he prepared an egg on toast, sunny side up and gave it to him. "Still remember how I like it, huh? Not bad." Louis teased. "Not sure how your girlfriend would feel about this though" he trailed off and continued eating. Harry chose to ignore that remark. "Hey about tutoring, I'm totally up for it. I did not know she was talking about you, so I said no". 

"Its okay if you're busy Harold, I'll find someone else" he said kindly and smiled. 

Taylor walked in at that time. "Louis your Alpha is searching for you. I told him you were here." Harry growled at that. His inner Alpha did not like the fact that Louis had another Alpha. But Taylor misunderstood and thought Harry was jealous for her. "Don't worry Harry, I'm only yours", she said. A moment later, the door opened and Niall Horan of Ireland stepped in.

 

 

Niall felt something different as he made his way to the kitchen. He felt giddier. He could sense Louis but there was another person who he could sense as well. He opened the kitchen door a moment later and saw Louis moving towards him with a wide smile. He giggled and kissed Niall on his lips and stepped back. Niall felt happy and confused at the same time. He saw Taylor standing near the counter and behind her was... "Harry?"

"Niall," he said equally surprised.

Niall wasted no time as he went and hugged Harry. He smelled him shamelessly and Harry did the same.  
"Wait, so even you know him?" The two Alphas ignored her amidst their greeting so Louis filled her in to be polite, "Yeah, we were all schoolmates". She nodded. "Harry love, we need to leave, " Taylor announced. "Um.. Why don't you carry on? I would like to catch up with my friends here. " She made a sound in approval and left .

 

 

As soon as she left, he was hugging Niall closer and licking his face. Louis was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the Alphas. Niall and Harry made their way there. "Louis may I? " Louis understood that Harry was asking if he could groom him as well. He nodded and Harry licked his face after taking him in his lap. He was the pack alpha and it was his responsibility to care for them. 

After Harry was done it only occurred to him what Taylor had said, "So you and Louis are together?" he asked. "Yep" Niall replied looking at Louis and gave him a kiss. Harry beemed and cooed at that. His inner Alpha did not feel jealous anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry saw Liam and Zayn seated in he centre table and rushed to their sides. "Harry, what's up? You said you wanted to tell us something.?" Liam asked.

Harry had filled the youngest two mates regarding his past year and how he had met Zayn and Liam at uni. They laughed at the fact how true their friendship must be that universe wanted them to be together again. And they all know how true that is. He's told the two to meet them in the campus canteen today.

Just then Niall and Louis turned up. They were laughing loudly as they made their way through the crowd. Everyone turned to look at them so did the boys. Liam and Zayn's mouth hung open when they saw who were the two people laughing.

Louis and Niall spotted them at the table and shouted "SUPRISE" and started laughing again. Niall flung himself onto Zayn's lap making everyone laugh more and Louis did the same with Liam.

The older boys hugged the younger ones every close, not breaking their hug even after minutes. "Aww, you missed us Li?" Louis teased him but even he was holding back his tears.

Harry quickly removed his phone and took a picture of them. Everyone was teary eyed. But laughing as well.

 

-

 

It was late. It was very, very late. They were at Harry's flat, sitting out in the balcony. They had gotten some blankets and all of them were cuddling eachother.  
Zayn told them how Liam and he met Harry, and now a year later he was meeting Niall and Louis. Louis agreed. "When I met Niall, I asked him what are the chances of us picking the same university. But now I'm asking, what are the chances of all of us picking the same university ?"

They all remained silent. They were meant to be together. They knew that. They were a pack. "We are a pack" Liam said. And they all agreed to never be separated again.

Harry told them that Niall and Louis are dating and they all were delighted to here that. They congratulated them causing them to blush.  
"That's hot," Zayn said, "Kiss Kiss Kiss Kiss", Liam and Harry joined him, telling Niall and Louis to kiss. The two laughed and made out without any shame in front of their mates. Making others shout compliments at them. They stopped after a while and proceeded to ask them about their love lifes. "Harry's with Taylor. I'm sure you know her by now, Liam's in a long distance relationship, back at home with a girl named Sophia and I'm currently with a bloke named Andrew. Nothing serious though just helps me through heats." Zayn said.

 

They stayed up chatting till late and talking. Louis claimed he was tired and was gonna lay down taking Zayn along with him. It was officially alpha alpha omega omega time.

 

Zayn and Louis cuddled together, in Harry's room, giving eachother sweet kisses now and then.

"You know this is foolish right, the five of us dating outside the pack. We are clearly bonkers for eachother " Louis said.  
"Yes I know but Liam was dating the omega before I was presented. And Harry was with Taylor since he got here so he had someone to get through his ruts. And I'm not great at this whole dating people thing so I just go out with people so they can help me with my heats." Zayn said softly.

"Niall and I haven't discussed anything. We haven't had sex yet. My heats in a month and we hoped to do it then... I've never been with an Alpha before " Louis confessed.

"Niall cares about you. He loves you clearly. You should really not be worried. I wish I had someone from the pack too." Zayn voiced.

"Then don't go with the Andrew bloke. Let Niall help you whenever you need him. You know he's ours. They all are. You are mine too and I am yours. And if you don't want to ask Niall, I'll help you through heats. But just don't go out with someone else." Louis said feeling insecure.

Zayn sat on the bed and took Louis' hand in his, "Louis, you've got nothing to feel jealous of. You're so perfect, sweet and gorgeous. Its not even a question who I would choose for my heats. I'd really like you or Niall to be there. I really would." He pulled Louis forward and gave him a long kiss that conveyed how much he means to him. Louis sighed in relief and continued kissing him, letting the omega pheromones spread in their Alpha's room. 

Their kiss became full blown making out soon and they continued. Zayn let his hand drift over to Louis' back side, squeezing it "Fuck, your ass is gonna slay all of us" said Zayn causing Louis to laugh out loud.

They got rid of their clothes and admired eachother's naked bodies. Zayn huddled Louis in and took both their cocks in his hand and got them off. They kissed sweetly, letting the cum on their stomachs rub and soon fell asleep. 

 

The Alphas were all cuddling on the sofa bed. Niall slept in the middle so he could be with both Liam and Harry. "I'm so glad we five are back together." Niall said.  
Liam pinched Niall's waist. "Don't get emotional Nialler cause we aren't going anywhere," making Niall yelp and Harry laugh. "You fuckers better not," Niall said while laughing but they knew the seriousness behind the statement. 

"Never." Harry said and kissed him on his forehead.

 

It was around 8 that Liam woke up. Someone was knocking at the door. He sighed and shook Harry up. Harry told him to go back to sleep and started making his way towards the door. That moment a strong scent hit him. There was a thick scent of Omega pheromones in the air and he knew what this meant. Judging by the yelling coming through the door, it had to be Taylor. He knew she would jump to conclusions with all this so he ought to not let her enter the flat.

He opened the door and stepped out and shut it behind. "Taylor, what are you doing here?" 

"I thought we could have breakfast together," she stated.

"Maybe some other time, yea? The boys were over last night and we slept really late. So I'm really tired." He knew at this point he was a shite boyfriend right now, so he suggested, "How about we go on a date tonight? I'll pick you up at 8?" He said holding her hands.

"Fine." She sighed. He gave her a quick kiss before she left. He entered his apartment again.

He ignored the scent coming from his room and set to make breakfast. His flat was quite small. Just one room, a small living room with an open kitchen and a huge balcony. He could've easily taken up a bigger apartment with his parents supporting him. But he thought he was going to live alone so no point in investing in a bigger house. His movement in the kitchen woke Liam up. Niall was still dead to the world.  
"I.." he was too mesmerised by the scent.

Louis came out through the bedroom door wearing only boxers. He ignored everyone and made his way to the bathroom. He came out with a towel in his hand and went back to his room. The two Alphas stared silently.  
After a moment. He came out fully dressed.  
He went over to where Liam was and gave him a shy smile before lying down next to Niall and shouting "GOOD MORNING NAIL FILE" "OUCH! Fuck you, fucker " Niall jerked up and tackled Louis down, covering his face with kisses and tickling him simultaneously. They made out then and Harry and Liam watched them with admiration. "You smell extra good today Tommo. Got Zayn on you huh?" Niall said causing Louis to giggle. "You got that right " said Zayn, leaning against the bedroom door frame. He had worn Louis boxers and his own shirt while Louis had worn Zayn's.

"That's nice" said Liam. Causing other four to laugh loudly. Louis immediately started mocking him. "Of course it is NICE Lima ! Only you would say that" he said and laughed more. Liam made a puppy dog face at that. "Heyyy" said Louis before he leaned and pecked his lips once. "Don't go all cute face on me ".

"Breakfast is ready." Harry announced. The boys got up and made their way to the kitchen. Each of them gave him a kiss to thank him for breakfast. Harry was sure he would cook for them every time if it meant they all would kiss him, even though the kiss was extremely platonic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am editing my chapters and changing the plot a bit. Be patient with me!

Weeks passed. The five spent most of their time together. They were simply home for eachother. Even Taylor seemed to realise that to some extent and made an effort to get along with the rest of the pack. However she dint like the fact that Harry was so close to both the omegas especially Louis. But she tried to overlook it as Harry had been a perfect boyfriend the past week. After she had showed up at Harry's place the other day, Harry took her out and wooed her properly, cooked her dinner, made love to her almost everyday these past few days. And she wasn't gonna complain when Mr.Most wanted was her boyfriend. He was perfect. He was also very rich. His mother owned the biggest publishing house in the world. And eventually Harry would own it. He had infact met her at the Styles tower when they'd first spoken. She still remembers the day clearly.

*Flashback to a year before*  
Taylor was waiting in the reception. She had applied for an internship for two months at the publishing house. Getting this internship meant everything to her. She saw the lift doors open and Harry walking out. He saw her and smiled at her. He recognised her from the class and walked over to her.

"Taylor right?" He asked her and extended his hand to shake hers.  
"Yes. Hi Harry. What a suprise to see you here."  
"Yep. What are you doing here?" He asked her.  
"Oh, I just applied for an internship here. They liked me I think. I hope I get it. What about you? You've applied too?" She asked him when a lady seated at the reception came over. "Hello Mr. Styles. Can I get you anything? Would you perhaps require a more comfortable place to be seated to chat with your friend? I just got off the phone. Your mother is expecting you".  
Taylor widened her eyes at that. She hadn't known his last name before. Now everything else was evidently clear.

Harry exhaled quite loudly and thanked her before turning to Taylor again. "Well, my mom works here. I'm sorry I have to go", he gave her a polite smile and turned away.

*End of flash back*

 

-  
Louis and Niall were lazing in Louis' bed trying to get their homework done when Louis decided he needed to have a talk with Niall.  
"Niall, that day, me and Zayn, what did you think of it?" 

"Lou, we are a pack. In many packs multiple members have relationships. And if you want to know what I think? I think it was bloody hot. And I get it. We are a pack, we are all essentially in some sort of relationship with eachother. Aren't we?"

"Me and Zayn feel the same." He said and hugged Niall.  
"I told Zayn to break up with the bloke he's seeing so that he has someone to help him for his heats. Told him that both of us will help him..."

"Of course Lou. It is a little sad seeing our pack members dating outside the pack isn't it".

After they finished their work, Louis made his way on Niall's lap, kissing him. He kissed him back with equal passion. Louis moved his hips against Niall, making Niall curse.

Niall layed Louis down against the bed and kissed him. "Babe?" Niall searched in Louis' eyes an answer.

"I trust you," he simply stated. Niall kissed him and removed Louis' pants asking again and again if Louis was alright.  
He asked Louis to get on his fours.

Louis quickly obliged and expected Niall to fuck him with his finger. Instead he felt Niall's tongue rimming him. "Alpha!" He groaned.  
"Okay Lou?" Niall asked stopping his tongue.  
"More than," he said and pushed his ass towards Niall's face making him laugh.

 

-

Friday morning, Louis woke up in heat. Niall was right next to him as he had slept over the night before. Louis was sweating and burning up. He started whining asking Niall to make it better.  
"Hush Lou, I'm right here." Niall took off the blankets, made Louis drink few sips of water. Before removing his sweat clinged clothes.   
Louis' pheromones were all over the place. Niall started feeling a bit fuzzy.   
Louis was rubbing himself against the bed. Niall quickly went and retrieved condoms from the side drawer. 

He placed it on the bed before undressing himself. Louis pulled him on the bed and sat in Niall's lap. He continued thrusting against Niall's thighs as the two made out. Niall lay Louis on his back, continuing to make out with him as his hands slid lower to Louis bum. He squeezed and kneaded it, taking his own time, making Louis more and more desperate. 

Finally, he gave in as he pushed two fingers in Louis' tight heat. Louis did not require much prep because the excess of the slick. Niall dint waste any time as he put on the condom and entered Louis with caution even though his instincts were telling him to fuck the hell out of the omega. 

Louis let out a loud moan, after a minute, he begged Niall to go faster. Niall obliged while also leaving bite marks all over Louis' body which Louis loved. Niall thrusted into him faster and faster, holding Louis' legs up to grant him better access to Louis' prostrate. Louis felt blessed. He dragged his nails across the Alpha's back, pulling him even closer.   
Niall's knot had started to grow and it soon got caught. Niall growled and bit his own arm to suppress the need to bite and bind the omega as they both came.

Niall informed Zayn as well regarding Louis' heat and he was there too, helping the youngest omega, when Niall was taking a nap or attending classes or cooking for Louis. 

Louis, Zayn and Niall had spoken before about what all Louis wanted when he would be in his heat. So they all knew what to do and what not to. 

Therefore, Zayn was currently fucking Louis on his fours. Although Zayn dint have a knot, he was certainly big for an omega. When Zayn wouldn't be fucking him, he had his fingers inside Louis or a dildo. 

By Monday, his heat subsided and he woke up with a big smile, with two of his mates passed out next to him, naked.

After classes, Louis made his way to the canteen around lunch time. His entire pack was present. Louis went over and kissed Niall and Zayn before sitting down on the empty seat next to Harry.  
"Look who's back." Zayn said. Causing Niall to giggle. "Thank you Zayn, Niall, for, you know," Louis said sincerely.  
They both nodded and told him he shouldn't thank them. In fact the other way round. 

"It was your first time knotting?" Harry asked him even though it was a very personal matter. He always wanted to be updated about his members and their well-being "Yes" Louis replied, his face flushed.  
"You good then?" Harry asked, concerned. "Never better," Louis gave him a dazzling smile making Harry smile wider. And then Liam spoke up, "You guys used protection right?" He directed his question towards Niall.

"Yes daddy." Everyone laughed at that.


	8. Dinner at Harry's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you for leaving your beautiful comments and Kudos. You are all kind and loving people. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was probably the first time Harry and Louis were spending time alone. They were sitting on the grass, against a tree trunk, books spread about. Harry was tutoring Louis. Or atleast trying to.  
Harry was sure that after a while Louis was only pretending to listen to him. "Lou, are you listening?" He was half annoyed at the tiny man.  
"Of course Harry". He replied with so much conviction but the corrected, "Okay maybe I blanked out towards the end. It's too much for today, anyway."  
"Okay then, we will chat for sometime, but we have to finish act 1 scene 3 before we get up".  
"Yes Alpha," he replied. That little guy knew Harry loved to be called Alpha. All Alphas did. And Harry was the pack leader after all. 

"Louis" he said half admonishing and half in relief.  
"What you don't like it? Niall loves it when I call him that especially when he's fucking me". He said testing Harry.  
"Yea?" Harry asked. He looked a little dazzled but then snapped out of it. "Um yea, I mean ok."  
"Okay then" Louis smiled. "So how did you and Taylor happen? " Louis asked.  
"Oh, you know we are in the same class. Then I ran into her at mum's office. We became friends gradually and eventually started dating." He smiled. "That's nice, I'm happy you're happy, Hazza," Louis said. And yes, maybe he can't be with Harry, but it doesn't mean he has to hate him for being with someone else. His happiness matters to him. After all, they are best of friends. "So what about you and Niall?" Harry asked with a smug face and eyebrows raised. "I heard the sex is too good". Louis hit Harry on the chest lightly and blushed at the same time. "I swear that Irish lad gives out too much information at times". Louis joked. "Well, to be honest, Liam and I literally begged him to tell us. After all, no secrets in a pack and all that." Harry smirked. And Louis wanted to disagree about privacy but he simply couldn't. He shared some details and Niall, Zayn and his sex lives with Harry and the Aloha was totally smitten. 

"You know, the other day, after you and Zayn left my room, it's been smelling like you both and since then, I haven't let Taylor enter. Even that night we went on a day and she wanted to come over. But I couldn't let that happen. We stayed over at her room in your dorm cause I'm sure she'll flip if she smells you'll. It's so fucking nice in there, I feel like I never want to get out." He told Louis. And even he dint know why. This was so wrong but so right.

"Really?"  
"Yes" he replied, "now back to scene three omega"

Louis smiled and opened his book, he paused and looked up, "you could get a live show if you want. I'm sure Zayn wouldn't mind. You just need to say it " he fake laughed to pass it as a joke. Harry gulped. 

 

The sun was going down by the time they got up. The five of them and Taylor were to meet at Harry's place. She had insisted she hangs out with them as they were Harry's family and she was Harry's mate. Her logic was right so Harry and told her she could come as well.

Louis was wrapped in Harry's coat by the time they reached his flat. It was freezing out there. Niall and Zayn were already here. Sitting on the sofa, making out. "Disgusting, just disgusting" Louis clicked his tongue. Harry smiled and put the coat on the rack. Liam just opened the door behind him, his hands were full with groceries. "Thanks Liam." Harry pecked his lips and took the bags and made his way towards the kitchen.

It was a thing they did now. They all kept on leaving a brief kiss on the others mouth whenever they found a chance to. Yes it was platonic. But it also held so much love, it meant so much to them. Louis, Niall and Zayn had their tongue down eachother's mouth most of the time though. Louis sat in front of the screen to play FIFA . 

"Alphas please go cook for your omegas " Louis sassed. Causing Zayn to kiss him deep.  
After a while the door opened and Taylor came in. "Guys Taylor would be joining us" Harry said with a half smile that dimpled his cheeks.  
Others seem to forget how to talk so Louis spoke "of course, it's great to have you, do you play FIFA?"

The three omegas sat on the sofa while Liam chopped, Harry cooked and Niall set the plates on the counter. They made spaghetti and toasted some ready made garlic bread. 

Taylor entered the kitchen and hugged Harry from behind. "Need some help love?" She asked.  
He was gonna refuse when Zayn shouted "Hey that's cheating Lewisss"  
"I won Zaynie what you gonna do complain to daddy?"  
"I am actually," then he shouted " LIAM, LOUIS IS CHEATING" .  
Niall burst out laughing holding the counter. Harry was the same. It was official now. Liam was their daddy. Liam looked like a deer caught in headlights. He made his way to the two omegas. For a second they thought he would admonish them for referring to him as daddy. Instead he said, "Now Louis, that's not the way you treat Zayn over here". He said mockingly leaving Louis' mouth wide open and Zayn snorting.  
Zayn looked at Liam, straight in his eyes and said "Thank you daddy." And at that Liam blushed. They were all quiet for a while before Taylor said," You guys are hilarious," and started laughing.

They all seem to snap out and resumed their work. Liam went back in the kitchen, adjusting his pants. Niall's gaze met his and Niall winked at him making Liam go more red and stutter. "Uh I .. I'll just get back to the cutting." Harry snorted. Taylor stayed at Harry's side just standing and talking about her day with him.

Louis and Zayn were in the living room. "Liam sure is kinky huh? " He whispered to Zayn. "If I wasn't sure before, I surely am now. I think the others are as well".  
"Yea you had to see their reactions. We can always do things with Niall you know?"  
"Hmm. My heat is coming soon. It should've already been here but it's delayed this time. So I really don't know why. I went to the doc today morning. She said it is common if I have a partner. Then our heats and ruts will start lining up. But, the problem is, I don't know which partner was she refering to. "  
"We must talk to them and note down their dates" Louis said.  
Zayn agreed.

They got about filling their dishes once dinner was done.  
They sat in the living room. Louis sat half on the armrest and half on Niall's lap. Liam was next to them. Next to him was Zayn and next to Zayn was Taylor and Harry seated on the other armrest.  
A bowl filled with spaghetti and a plate of garlic bread was placed in front of them. They all had their own plates and were enjoying the dish.  
"This is delicious " said Louis.  
"It is so fucking good. Thank you Alpha." Niall said looking at Harry. There was a chorus of "Thank you Alpha" from rest of the pack members.  
Harry felt happy as he was fulfilling his duty of providing.  
"It is so good Harry. Thank you my Alpha" she said in a suggestive way causing Zayn, who was seated next to her, to choke on the food.  
"I'll just get some water. "He kept his plate aside and made his way to the kitchen. Harry stood up immediately and followed. "Let me get that for you" Harry said as he reached for the glass. He filled water and gave it to Zayn. "You alright?"  
"Yes" he said taking the glass from Harry. 

He was avoiding Harry's gaze. He quickly turned around to go back to the living room but Harry held his hand. "Zayn, you'll tell me right, if there's anything ?"  
"I'll try my best Harry". He said sincerely, not wanting to lie to his Alpha and left.  
Harry went back and forced a second serving on Louis' plate insisting he eats. "But Harry! Niall forced me to eat more from his plate! I'm gonna burst because of you jerks feeding me 10 servings!" But Harry was having none of that. He forced a second serving on Zayn's plate as well.  
The thing was, it was something so normal for the three Alphas to force these two omegas to eat. But right now Harry's omega was here and he dint even bat an eyelid in her direction. Louis tried his best to discreetly tell Harry. Harry didn't understand but Liam did. God bless him. "Taylor! If you are to be with us you too will also be fed more" he joked making Harry finally understand. "Yes most definitely. My omega, you must eat." He said causing her to giggle. 

The pack Alphas felt a pang in their chest, sadness.  
"No, if I eat more I'll be like Louis soon".  
There was that wave of sadness again. But stronger this time and this time not only from the omegas. 

"In that case, you definitely must eat more." Liam said as he stood up and set his plate down.

"I'm going for a stroll. Join me Louis?" Liam suggested. He could feel so much hurt radiating off Louis. Harry and Louis were always the closest. Hell! Even Liam felt hurt that Harry wasn't doing anything.

Louis nodded quietly. He was clearly trying to hold back breaking down. Niall kissed him before Louis could leave. Zayn did the same. And then, unexpectedly, Harry pecked him on the lips too, right in front of Taylor but Louis moved away quickly as if Harry's touch had burned him just before he left with Liam.

 

"This is the first time it's just me and you Tommo" was the first thing Liam said when they were out. Louis nodded quitely.

He was looking down and walking. He was radiating so much of sorrow, it broke Liam's heart. He stopped and held pulled him in by his waist. He placed his hands under Louis' chin and turned his face up. Right then, Liam was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment. 

Louis was crying. He had tear tracks running down his face. Liam started licking his tears by instinct.

He then stopped and asked him ,"What's bothering you Louis, is it Harry or Taylor ?Please tell me."

 

"Both" Liam had to strain his ears to listen to him.  
He put an arm around him and they continued to walk.  
"Taylor wants everything. She wants the best. Harry is the trophy Alpha for most people in college cause he cooks, respects omegas, is extremely rich and is super good looking. But Harry's heart is always with the pack. Always with us. And she doesn't like that. So she tried to put others down. Once she told Harry that some would think that Harry and I are in a relationship. She always found something mean to say to Zayn for the first year cause Harry would always leave her and run to Zayn when he needed him. And now even you.have come along. She had to tell you something. " Louis just nodded and looked down.

Then he spoke, whispered. "Can I tell you something Li? "  
"Of course love"  
"I always thought I'd be a beta. I'm not as submissive as an Omega should be. No one thought I'd be an Omega. And my parents are beta as well so it was kinda obvious. I wanted to enroll in the football team also. Just like school. But but.. I had a hard time around it.. I know you'd still say that I should take up football if that's what I wish for but it's not the same Li. After I was presented, my biology did change. I did become more submissive, I did gain more weight than before. Half of my friends back home started hitting on me, wanting to bed me. And I did not like it. It was so tough to accept this. Accept me.."

Louis had tear tracks running down his face again. Liam was shocked. He never knew Louis had to go through so much.

"Louis," he said softly. "I'm so glad you were presented as an omega. Cause you are a bloody fine omega. But apart from that. You are a fine person. You're so much more than a gender. You are a fine human being. And what makes it even better is that you break the stereo types. You are you."

Louis looked up and gave Liam half smile, still crying.

Liam wiped his tears again and said, "if you are insecure because of your weight, you don't have any reason to be. Cause you're so so beautiful you have no idea. The moment I saw you after you were presented, I just couldn't take my eyes off you "

Louis blushed and asked "Really?"  
"Yes and neither could Harry. And he might have not said anything to Taylor but he kissed you in front of her. Clearly showing which side he is on cause Harry never, I mean never showed us affection in the past in front of her."

"Thank you Liam," Louis said and gave a sincere smile. Liam bent down and kissed him properly for the first time. Louis couldn't believe it but was so, so glad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heats and ruts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one for wonderful comments! Im sorry for not responding to all of them but I want to let you know I absolutely love them. And I love you all for your support.
> 
>  
> 
> Here's another chapter. I'll try to upload more today as I have some already written. Let me know what you think
> 
>  
> 
> And yes all mistakes are mine. I don't correct them cause I'm lazy af. So I'm sorry!
> 
> Enjoy lovelies.

Liam and Louis parted from their kissing."Ice cream?" Liam asked smiling. "Ice cream" Louis replied.

 

Back at the apartment, Taylor was furious."Harry, what the hell was that?"  
"What was what? Harry said. They all knew she was refering to Harry kissing Louis.  
"You know what I'm talking about. You kissing Louis"

  
"We are a pack. You literally just insulted him. It was a way of showing him my support."

"I didn't mean to insult him! I was just stating facts. And if that's the way you show support you must be even fucking him to show him support!" She yelled.

  
Taylor was quite for a while. Niall and Zayn were doing the dishes. "Get out. You've done enough damage". He said in his Alpha voice that made Zayn shiver. Niall rushed to his side and comforted him. Harry came in the kitchen.

  
"I've hurt Louis, haven't I?" He asked them.  
He knew that this time their silence meant a yes.

Zayn got Liam's message that they had gone for ice cream and then he dropped Louis to his dorm and was on his way to his own. He told the same to Harry and Niall after which Niall and Zayn decided to leave too.

 

-

Louis was clearly avoiding Harry for the next few days. He needed some time to get over whatever had conspired the other night. He told Niall this and he understood and agreed to give him some time before talking to Harry.

  
"Hey."

Harry was leaning against Louis' locker. Clearly he had been waiting there.

  
"Hi" Louis replied.

  
"You've been avoiding me," he continued when he didn't get a reply. "Forgive me Lou, I'm so sorry I let her insult you like that".  
"It's okay Harry, nothing I haven't heard before"

"No Louis, please don't say that. You did not deserve it. Plus she is probably jealous because you look so good." Harry said earnestly.

"I don't know, can we not talk about it please? The boys must be waiting for us" Harry frowned.  
They made their way to the canteen.

Zayn asked them as soon as they came.  
"When are your next heats and ruts?".

"Probably this week" Niall said. "Mine too!" Harry replied.

"Mine is in a month" Liam and Louis said at the same time. Zayn wrote it all down. Liam asked him what he was writing it for. "Mine got delayed. The doctor said it might be lining up with a pack member".

Niall frowned at that. Zayn dint smell near his heat anytime soon.

Niall sat and pulled Louis on his lap. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk after last night. "Hey gorgeous" he said, making Louis kiss him. They kissed for a while giving the others a good show.  
They heard someone clearing their throat. Louis looked up.

  
"Listen Louis, I'm sorry if you felt bad because of me" it was Taylor.

  
"It's ok. No need to worry" Louis gave a kind smile. He knew Harry must have put her up to this.

-

That week, Niall and Harry's ruts started. For Niall, there were 2 omegas with him. Zayn and Louis. And Harry spent it with Taylor. Ruts last only for two days or maximum three. So they met on the second night on the campus. Niall was literally clinging to both the omegas. Each on one of his side. Thanking them again and again.

"Niall for god's sake stop thanking us. We are your Omegas" Louis said when Harry and Liam caught up to them.

"But it was a holistic experience! I can't thank you enough!" It was true. Niall made it a point to worship the omegas every single day of his life.

Harry's rut was almost over but he decided to head out anyways. He was so happy to see that Niall had spent his rut with his Omegas and no one else.

He wished he could do the same.

Wait what? He thought.

 

They were lying down on the grass. Harry wanted to sniff the omegas to comfort him so he laid down next to Zayn.  
"Zayn come here let me smell you"  
Zayn tilted his neck back so that Harry could bury his head in there. After smelling Zayn, he moved to Louis, "Louis?" He did the same thing as with Zayn and lied back down.

They all knew what this meant. If Harry needed comforting, his rut dint go well with Taylor.

 

-

 

Harry was tired. His rut was officially over but he was still tired. Taylor was there with him thankfully. But he knew their relationship has been a bit strained ever since he had commanded her to get out of his house. 

He had of course, made it up to her and also made her understand how much Louis means to him. She had also apologised to Louis to amend what she had done.

It was a process. They were taking time but they were fixing the relationship again.  
Taylor was really mean sometimes, or everyone thought so. She was judgemental too. But she was also nice. When she let her walls down, she seemed to be so honest and sincere. Harry had most definitely fallen for the girl. She put Harry's needs first whenever she could.

A month later, Liam drove back home to spend his rut with his girlfriend.  
Zayn and Louis both got their heats that week. Niall couldn't sleep even for a second. It was becoming too much for him to handle two omegas. But he refused to let any stranger help them. Omegas heat last about 3 days. After the first day, Niall texted Harry asking him to meet him at Louis' dorm. Harry told him when he arrived. Niall left the sleeping Omegas, locked the door with a key and headed to the kitchen. Harry was sitting on the table there.

When Harry saw Niall he got up immediately to comfort him. Niall looked very tired. "You can probably guess why I called you Harry", he said slowly "it's tough when there are two omegas and one Alpha yea? Zayn suggested to call Andrew but I downright refused. I can ask some of our friends. Perrie maybe. But because you're our Alpha, I want to ask you first. Especially because Louis and Zayn were calling out yours and Liam's name as well."

Harry didn't know what to say. Niall continued," I'm not asking you to knot them. You may merely help them. But you need to decide so I know if I need to call someone else or not.".

"I'll help. Why don't you go and sleep for sometime ? Keep your phone on loud. When they wake up I'll call you" Harry said.

"Yes Alpha" Niall said and gave Harry the keys before leaving.

Harry entered the room quitely and locked the door behind him. Louis and Zayn were asleep on the bed, with both of them having pushed the bed sheets that previously covered their naked bodies. Harry made his way to Louis' bathroom and ran a cool bath. He was in the bathroom when he heard whining from outside.

Zayn was up, in his primal form and was whimpering. He saw Harry and said "please Alpha."  
He turned around, lifting his bum in the air, presenting himself to his alpha. Harry just stood there. He couldn't process any of it. Zayn whimpered again and that sprang Harry to action. He had to help his Omegas. Help them. Not knot them, he reminded himself.

 

He grabbed the dildo next to the bed and fucked Zayn with it. He was already open and wet because of the heat.

Zayn came twice. But still felt uneasy and messy and he started crying because of it. Harry lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom and made him sit in the tub of cool water that made the omega relax instantly.

He let his fingers rub Zayn's scalp to calm him. Louis was still asleep so Harry bathed Zayn, wiped him and gave him an pair of fresh boxers from Louis' cupboard.  
Zayn seemed to have a moment of clarity here and there. He thanked Harry as he got dressed. Harry got up to get some food but as soon as he returned, the omega had fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

Harry sat on the chair and closed his eyes for a moment or two. Just resting. He must have dozed off for a moment. Because he was awakened by Louis' hands on his pants, trying to remove them.  
"Harry Harry Harry" he said. His intentions clear.  
Harry told him to go and lie down on the bed.  
Harry made Louis come by jacking him off twice. He still seemed to be insatiable. Zayn woke up then asking Harry to fuck him.

Both the omegas were begging Harry to knot them.

Harry had his fingers inside Louis and dildo inside Zayn. But they wanted more. Without wasting more time, he rang Niall.

Niall reached in the next five minutes. Louis was upon him as soon as he entered. "Alpha knot please. "

Niall just untangled Louis and made him lie down on the bed and quickly removed his own clothes.

He touched his cock, moving his hand up and down before fingering Louis to check he was open. Then he quickly put on a condom and just entered his Omega without anyore prompt from Louis.

Harry was fucking Zayn with the dildo and also touching his prick to give him more pleasure. And it seemed to work.  
He didn't know where to see. At Zayn, who looked so blissed out and fucked or at Niall and Louis fucking who bloody looked and sounded straight out of a porno.

 

-

 

On the fourth day morning, Omegas woke up first and had a bath. They cleaned their surroundings and put their clothes for a wash. They went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. They came back with a tray full of cereal, milk and tea for the Alphas and woke them up. Niall put on his boxers before thanking the omegas and digging in. Harry was hungry as well and ate it all soon. He awkawrdly exited after asking if the omegas were feeling better. They nodded and thanked him before he left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I've re written chapter 10 onwards since I wasn't happy with the way the story was going. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Taylor and Harry weren't on talking terms. Harry had told Taylor about him helping his pack members through their heat by not having sex with them. 

Taylor knew that to not knot an omega in heat is truly a hard task for most Alphas. But Harry did witheld. She must be truly important to Harry if Harry went through all this. But she still needed some space.

Harry was outside her dorm room. He was knocking since past five minutes.

"Taylor please this is enough. I cannot take this anymore." She finally opened the door and took him in. 

"Harry do you love me?" She asked him.  
"Yes, I do love you babe. Of course I do." He said and hugged her. She forgave him and threw him on the bed.

 

Louis was fucking pissed. He was so damn done.  
The entire bloody week Taylor and Harry had been fucking and these paper thin walls were starting to get annoying. He was literally gonna slap both of them the next time he heard them moan.

"Ah yes Harry" Taylor shouted. That's it. Louis was so done.

He knocked on their door. Once, twice, thrice.  
"Go away" Harry yelled.

He barged in.  
"It's bloody 2 in the morning and I haven't been sleeping this entire fucking week cause you two have become sex crazed animals. I have an exam day after and if I flunk, you two might as well kiss your ass goodbye cause I'm gonna report you'll." He said with as much strength as he could.

Harry was naked against the headboard and Taylor on his knot. They were waiting for the knot to go down when Louis barged in. Louis dint even care that they were naked.  
He was just fuming because of lack of sleep. 

He probably wasn't aware that he wore one of Niall's jumpers that was pretty short even though it was oversized and only panties covering his privates. 

Harry got hard again looking at Louis, standing bare feet, shouting at them, with his hands on his hips.

He couldn't help but thrust in Taylor. She moaned again.

"Seriously? Are you seriously fucking her right now when I'm fucking standing right here? When I just threatened to report you to the authorities? You know what? Fuck off Harry". Louis yelled at Harry and left the room.

He went back to his room, and quickly set up a night bag, wore his jeans, and left.

 

He made his way to Zayn's dormitory. Zayn welcomed him with open arms. Louis told him he'll explain him in the morning and Zayn just snuggled him in as they slept on the small bed peacefully.

 

Louis surely filled in why he wasn't staying at his own dorm and Zayn was shocked.

It wasn't normal for their pack alpha to be so irresponsible and so unbothered about the needs of other members.

 

Harry came around next day searching for Louis. But Louis was no where to be found. He got really worried and then the weight of the situation hit him. 

Louis was worried about the exam. Taylor and Harry were constantly fucking making it unable for Louis to sleep or study. 

Harry had completely forgotten about tutoring Louis. 

He went to the library to find Louis. Sure enough, he was there. 

"Lou-"  
"Hey Harry, I'm studying, I have a test tomorrow and I really need to just study so please?" He pleaded. 

"Okay we will talk tomorrow," Harry said and left.

Next day he texted Louis to come over for dinner but the omega didn't reply. He had even called Louis multiple times after the exam was over, to ask about it but he never picked up. He texted the other pack members on the group.

Harry: Hey is Lou with you'll? Any idea where he can be rn?  
Liam: no idk. Have you checked his dorm  
Niall: no mate.  
Zayn: not with me either.  
Harry: yea I checked his place. I even called him several times.

Louis was no where to be found. They decided to drive around the campus. They all sat in Harry's car. Harry was driving and the others were on the phone asking someone or the else if they've seen Louis.

It was Perrie who finally told them. "Yea dint he tell you he's taken up a job at the bar? He's been going for a month now. But he's forgotten his phone on his room today".

They were shocked. Because no. Louis had not told them anything. They all went to the bar and waited out till midnight when his shift was over. 

 

Louis came out of the bar. He looked so drained. Harry honked to get his attention before he climbed out of the car.

"Louis," and okay. Harry was angry?  
"What are you guys doing here?" He asked them. He went to Niall first to hug him and to feel relaxed.

Niall felt how tired Louis was. He picked up the omega and walked back to the car where he sat Louis in his lap and patted his hair as everyone took their seat. By the time they reached Louis dorm, Louis was already asleep. He woke up when the car door opened. "Babe, we are here," Liam said as he took Louis from Niall's lap. 

"No no, Alpha. I can't sleep here. Please. No. Can I sleep in the car please? Or even park is good. That day it wasn't even very cold." He said. And that's when everyone realised that Louis had dropped. His eyes were glassy and extremely tired. That's when everyone realised that Louis had suffered much durning this last month and no one knew about it. Niall pulled Louis back in his arms and whispered, "Wherever you want omega, you're so good," to calm him down. "I'll be good Alpha, I promise, but please let me sleep". He was begging.

"Sleep Louis, sleep." Niall petted his hair to make him sleep again.  
Everyone got in the car and drove silently to a hotel. That was the best choice. Harry's place smelled like Taylor, which Louis' omega wouldn't consider as safe environment. The rest of the lads places were small and also other students would disturb them.

Niall waited in the car till Liam motioned him to come out after getting the room key.  
With the littlest movement possible, Niall carried Louis to the lift and finally to their room. 

Louis was laid on the bed and Zayn went in next to him along with Niall. Harry was going to lie down near Louis as well when Zayn told him not to and Liam agreed. Liam and Harry proceeded to lie down on the spare bed in the room.

 

Time goes by slowly when you're concerned about a loved one's health. They all tried to sleep but couldn't. It was 4 in the morning when Louis shifted. "Ni, Zayn, what are you'll doing here?" He whispered. Then he opened his eyes. "Where the hell are we?" He sat up in the bed.

Every one breathed a sigh of relief. Niall just pulled Louis in another long embrace.

"Why are you'll acting as if I'm dead? What happened?" He laughed.

"Please Louis," Zayn said.  
"Louis, we need you to talk to us is that okay?" Liam asked from where he was seated.

"Of course! What is it?"

"Louis, first of all, why didn't you tell us you're working at a bar?"

"Oh." The nights events seemed to come through his head. "Well, it's nothing worth mentioning. It's not anything life changing is it?" He said, "plus it's just part time. I work only for 3 hours everyday there. Don't want to bother me mum with any finance related stuff. She got the twins now you know... It's just all fairly new to adjust to".

Everyone understood. Louis family was having some financial problems so Louis decided to help them. He didn't want his mom spending money on him. And being as independent as he is, he wouldn't ever ask help from anyone. And his ego doesn't want pity from others.

But of course Louis wouldn't say that to them. They'll let it pass for now.

"Do you remember what happened tonight?" Niall asked instead.  
"Yea... You'll drove to the club, I slept and then we came here? I slept in the car pretty much I guess." He scratched his head.

"Louis, I want you to be honest with me," Zayn said, " where did you sleep this past week when you didn't come over to my dorm?" 

Louis' eyes widened. He knew they knew. He looked down at his lap and chose to ignore them.  
"Louis, answer Zayn's question." Niall Alpha voiced him.

"The park bench," he whispered.  
"Why?"  
"Couldn't sleep in my room. And didn't want to bother you'll much."  
"Lou, why couldn't you sleep in your room?" Liam asked. Louis didn't answer. Then he asked again.

"Taylor lives next to my room. They are very loud throughout the night". He said.

Harry's heart broke. He had ignored Louis all this time. He had ignored him so much that circumstances had caused Louis to sleep in a fucking park bench. He had ignored Louis so much, he wasn't aware he was having financial problems. He had ignored Louis so much that he wasn't aware Louis was working a shift at the bar that ended after midnight.

Harry got up. He already had tears in his eyes. He knelt near the bed where Louis was seated. He took Louis' hands in his. He could not make eye contact and looked down, feeling ashamed. 

"I'm so sorry Lou, I'm so sorry". A tear fell on the floor. Louis didn't know what to say.  
Everyone was shocked in the room at their Alphas behaviour.

"I'm apologize to all of you. I've failed my duty. I've failed you'll. I don't deserve to be in this pack anymore. I don't deserve to be the Alpha. I'm sorry."

Everyone rushed to him. "Harry! Why are you saying that. Please don't talk shite. We love you." Louis said.

Zayn hugged Harry tight, followed by others. "Louis? Will you forgive me?"  
"Of course Harry. Everyone gets distracted at times. It's okay love, it's okay." He kissed his head.

"Okay. Liam, Zayn, either of you will stand as the pack Alpha or Pack omega. You must decide among yourself. He was raising to leave the room. 

"Shut up Harry. I swear youre the second oldest but you behave so dumb sometimes." Liam said.  
"You are our Alpha. Don't you dare leave us. Don't run Harry. If you've done a mistake, fix it, don't give up on your responsibilities." Zayn talked to Harry soothingly, rubbing his back. Harry nodded and hugged Zayn. 

"I think it's best if we all sleep now. Especially Louis. We shall then decide what to do tomorrow." Harry said and everyone agreed.

Morning, everyone woke up with the smell of breakfast. Harry had ordered for them while they slept.  
"I'm starving." Niall jumped.

 

After breakfast they sat to discuss.  
"Two things. Two punishments. For me and for Louis. Punishment for me because I neglected Louis. Punishment for Louis for hiding the situation he's in. For hiding the job. For not telling us what he was being through".

Louis and Harry stepped out to the rest planned their punishments.

"Harry I don't blame you for what happened okay? It's just been a tough week nothing else."

"Louis you were literally sleep deprived. You dropped because of it. It's so dangerous. What if you weren't with us and still at the bar!"

"Hey, hey. Nothing happened okay. It's alright I swear. Plus we get punishments now. I hope it's spankings. I love them." He made the mood significantly lighter as he made Harry laugh.

"Okay so we've decided. Harry and Louis. You'll have to do everything together for a week. Like Harry, you have to take care of Louis all the time. Drop him to class, pick him up, feed him on your own. Put him to bed. Wake him up in the morning etc. If you wish to go out you two have to be together. Only time you'll won't be together is when something course related is there. Louis has to sit everyday for atleast one entire meal in your lap and be fed by you in one plate. You can drop and pick him up from his shift as well. And well Louis, your punishment is just to let Harry do all this okay? We know you're very independent so it must be tough for you." Zayn tells them.

Louis scoffs. He already doesn't like it. He doesn't like to be babied.

"Oh yeah, and Harry, you're not allowed to have sex for an entire week." Liam continues, "Louis you can do whatever you want, but of course, Harry has to be present."

"You literally don't want me to have sex as well. Of course I won't go around having sex in front of other people like Harry does!" Louis half shouted. Harry blushed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey love, waiting for me?" Taylor asked Harry when she saw him in their dorm kitchen.

"Hey," he kissed her, "I'm actually here for Louis."

"Oh, the 'punishment thing' still on?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Yes Taylor, you know this is important to me right?" He told her.

When he had first told Taylor about the punishment and how he is to be with Louis, she had not reacted well. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. She knew pack dynamics was important and wished to be a part of the pack in the future.

"Okay then," she said, "I'll see you at lunch."

 

Harry was overbearing. He even wanted to comb Louis' hair. Louis swatted his hands away when he came to do that. He dropped Louis to his class with a kiss on his head. Louis thanked him before he left. He was very well aware that Harry absolutely loved taking care of him.

"Louis," his classmate, Eleanor said, "how do you know Harry Styles?" There we go again. Many people would come up to Louis and ask about Harry. Zayn, Liam and Harry were apparently very famous amongst the juniors.

"We are in the same pack." Louis said with a tight lipped smile.  
"You mean to say you're in Harry, Liam and Zayn's pack? You're so lucky. How did you get in?"

Louis was gonna shoot her down when their professor entered.

 

Louis was unsure what to do when he and Harry walked in the canteen. Taylor was sitting at their table with Zayn. Louis moved to find his own seat but Harry held his hand and sat him in his lap."Rules Lou," he said. Taylor was glaring daggers at both of them but they ignored her.

 

Since Harry was always with Louis, for the first time he got to see Zayn, Niall and Louis' relationship. They were so good to eachother. When Louis would be studying for hours, one of them would stop by, give him cuddles and leave. Louis dragged Harry early in the morning at 5 AM to Zayn's place. Zayn had been up all night working on his assignments. Harry stood in the door way as he saw Louis get Zayn some tea, make his room and tuck him in bed.

Zayn had stopped by next morning to wake up Louis. Louis woke up with a raging boner. Thankfully Harry wasn't here yet. Louis rode Zayn as fast as he could, worried that their privacy would soon be violated. Just as Zayn came, Harry entered.

Neither of them bothered to cover themselves. "Uh," Harry said scratching his forehead, "I'll wait out, give you'll a minute."

They didn't even reply before he was out.

 

"Sorry you had to see that Harry." Zayn giggled.  
"Well I'm not complaining," Zayn and Louis both smacked him on the head.  
Zayn kissed Louis goodbye before making way to his class. Harry and Louis walked together to Louis' class.

"I'll be here after class," Harry said.

"Actually, some of my classmates are going to the library after this... I'll see you in the evening." Louis tells him.

Harry frowns, "Lou, surely I can drop you to the library. Infact, I too have some work there too. And maybe I could help you all with some stuff you know?"

"Okay Harry." Louis rolled his eyes, "See you then."

 

After lectures, Taylor and Harry, both were waiting for Louis. Taylor already knew most other students and greated them. They both joined Louis and 4 other classmates to the library.

"Is Taylor in your pack too?" Eleanor whispered from where she was sitting next to Louis in the library.  
"No, not yet." She nodded.  
"It's weird. You came this year and you're already pack. These two have been dating for almost two years now and still isn't." Louis chose to ignore her comment.

 

Harry lay in the bed at night. He was lazily stroking his cock. The entire week was over. And he hadn't even jerked off once. He was tired. But he also enjoyed taking care of Louis.

Sight of Louis and Zayn having sex made way into his mind, followed by the time when he had helped Zayn and Louis through their heat, when he had seen Niall knot both the omegas one after the other, he came with the help of his right hand.

 

 

Next day, during lunch, Harry dragged Louis on his lap again.  
"Harry!" He complained.  
"What?"  
"The week is over. You need no feed me anymore."  
"Who said I could feed you only then? I can feed you whenever I wish. I want to take care of you. Let me."

Louis let him for that day.


	12. Chapter 12

Their semester exams were coming closer. Harry tutored Louis and Louis helped Harry as much as he could. Niall and Zayn both being art students were always kept up in the studio. And then there was Liam. Liam had so much to study he was pulling his hair out in frustration. He just couldn't possibly pass the exams. Law seemed less pleasing when you had time restrain for mugging up the books.

Liam was trapped in his room for almost 2 days. They could feel his frustration seeping through. They all whatsapped him on their group but he would never check. The calls were going unanswered and after sometime, his phone came as switched off. They all packed lunch for Liam and marched their way to the Alpha hostel. Liam's building was a few buildings away from Niall's. None of them had been there apparently but Niall knew the area so they were outside his room door in no time. They knocked the door thrice and waited. After a while, there was movement behind the door and then the door clicked open. Liam stood there, wearing his night clothes probably from two days ago, he had a pencil behind his ear and dried tear tracks down his face.

His room behind him was a complete mess. Books and sheets everywhere. His bed was filled with junk. His blanket was thrown on the floor.

"Hey guys what are you'll doing here? I'm really busy, I need to get back to studying," Liam said.

"Can we atleast come in?" Zayn asked cause no one can refuse Zayn.   
"Alright but you'll have to be quick."

As soon as they entered, Harry asked him if he was hungry. "No not really. Thanks though".

And everyone knew that was bullshit. There was a packet of crackers on the table that Liam must've been chewing all these days and not had a proper meal. Harry dint say anything though.

"Zayn" Harry said and gave him a nod. Zayn immediately spring to action and went to Liam's bathroom to run him a bath.

"What's all this ?" Liam asked confused.

Niall and Harry had started picking up all the notes lying around, never mixing them up, but compiling them and setting them on the table.

"Hey don't do that, I had organised them. I need them!" Liam said, panicked.

"Li, please give me a hug first, please." Louis said knowing that his scent would calm the panicked Alpha.

"Okay but please don't touch my stuff " he shouted as he pulled Louis in his arms and hugged him.

Louis turned his head one ways so Liam by instinct buried his nose in the brunette's neck and inhaled deeply.

A couple of moments passed and Liam stepped back, much calmer now.

"Okay, now tell me what all his is about."

"Liam, you can't study like this, please first take a bath, then you are to sit and eat". Harry said, motherly.

"But Harry I need to study. I don't have time for other things. Will you guys please just go? Leave me alone!" Liam said frustratedly.

"Liam do as I say. Then you may resume studying".

"But I can't okay. I just can't." Liam started pulling his hair again. Louis who was closer to Liam, tried to pulled Liam's hands away from his head but then Liam turned around and growled making the omega scurry away behind Niall. Niall quickly put Louis face in his neck to calm him down.

"You've bloody scared our omega. Please just take a break from this madness Liam" Niall said.

Liam didn't reply. He went to take the notes back from where they were kept. Harry had it.

"Do you not get it! How much progress have you made in the past hour before we came ? Do you even have a track of what you are doing and how much is to be done!? I bet not. This way nothing is going to go in that skull of yours." Harry scolded him. His tone was scary making Zayn also rush to Niall.

"Bath. Now" Harry said and went inside the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry Louis for growling at you ," Liam sighed. "It's okay Li, I understand " Louis told him earnestly. Liam smiled at him and went to the bathroom.

Harry told Liam he'd be back in 10 minutes and left the bathroom. Giving him some privacy. Liam sighed. There seemed to be no winning over his Alpha. Liam obliged his wished and stepped into the bath.

10 minutes later, Harry entered the bathroom to find Liam asleep. He massaged his scalp and rinsed the shampoo waking up Liam.

"Let's get you out, then". Harry said. Liam got up with Harry's help. He was too sleepy to stand on his own. Harry got towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
"Clothes on the sink, I'll wait out" Harry said softly and left.

Liam wore the batman T shirt and boxers left for him and went out.

His room was transformed. It smelled nice and clean. His bed was made and there was actually place on the floor to walk!

"Sit down, it's lunch time " Zayn said as he was removing his food in a bowl. Liam gulped the saliva forming in his mouth at the smell of delicious food. He sat down and without another word, ate everything they gave him to.

After he was done, Niall went to put the bowl and the food containers in the dorms kitchen.

After a while they were all seated on Liam's bed. In a circle.  
The bed was small. So Zayn sat with against the headboard with Niall plastered against his front. Next to them was Harry on one side and Liam on the other with Louis between them.

 

"Um.. so what now?" Liam asked as he tried his best to stifle a yawn.   
"We chat for a while as you fall asleep. Don't worry, we will wake you up in two hours though" Niall said.

Liam nodded. He knew by arguing he was only going to waste more time. They all chatted about their chirstmas plans and about going for a mini vacation. Liam was halfway to sleep. Niall started petting his hair which made Liam fall into slumber soon.

When Liam woke up, it was Zayn slowly shaking him. He gradually got up and saw that only Zayn was present, reading some textbook.

"Liam, have you started on your suppresants? "   
The exam month every one was on suppresants because heats or ruts would make them miss exams.   
Liam had forgotten.

"No! I don't have any. I still have to get-"  
"Hey hey, calm down. We got that too. Take one today since it's already pretty late. Otherwise everyday same time. Upto you to decide mate." Zayn said while getting up and retrieving the suppresants.

"Thanks Zayn" Liam said, "you all were so right. I needed this."

Zayn smiled at him.

 

 

A week later, their exams were done. They all decided to hangout at Harry's place in the afternoon and then go out.

Harry and Liam were in Harry's closet trying to find a specific dvd. The rest of the pack and Taylor were on the couch.

Harry's phone rang and Taylor answered the incoming face call.  
It was Harry's monther calling.

"Harry- Oh hi Taylor how are you? Is Harry with you?"

"He's in his room, he'll be out soon-"

"Oh, is that Anne? Hey Anne! How are you?" Louis greeted her with a radiant smile that made Anne smile instantly.

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long, son. I'm good. How are you boys?"

Zayn and Niall came and tried to fit themselves in the camera screen.

"Anne! You must visit us when you're in London. We all are doing good". Niall said.

"Of course. I'm so happy you guys are together again. Harry was so heartbroken when you all went your own way." She said sympatheticaly.

"We are happy now that we are back together." Zayn replied.

The three of them chatted happily with Anne and Taylor tried to put in a comment wherever possible.

Harry and Liam came out to see them all huddled on a sofa talking to Anne.  
"Anne! How are you?" Liam went ahead to greet her as well.  
"Mom! You've forgotten me." Harry grumbled at the lack of attention.

"Aww mama's boy. Of course I haven't. It is just so nice to see all their faces after so long."

"Thanks mom. So what's up?" He took his phone in his hand and went to sit on the couch opposite.

"Oh I almost forgot. I called you to tell you that Gemma will be in town soon. So talk to her about it. Also, to ask you about your Christmas plans love. If you're coming home, I'd like you to bring Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis along with you. I think Jay and I will be celebrating together. So let Louis know that as well.".

"Yea mom. I'll see you then. I'll call you back later, love you mom."


	13. Chapter 13

Niall was exiting the art building with his friend Drake when he ran into Zayn and one of his friends.

"Hey love," Zayn put his hand around Niall's waist, "you're making your way to canteen?"

"Yep, what about you Z?"

"I'll be there soon. Just talking to Andrew over here." He pointed at the guy Niall was talking to.

"Hey Andrew, Z, meet Drake, he's my room mate." Niall couldn't remember but he'd heard Andrew's name before. Then it hit him, he was Zayn's ex.

"Drake, this is my boyfriend, Zayn." Niall hugged Zayn from behind, inhaling his scent, he looked at Andrew."what's up?"

"Uh, nothing pal, just chatting with Z here, I was leaving anyways." He turned and left. Drake also bid Niall goodbye and left.

Zayn laughed, " You do know that I realised you were jealous."  
"Don't care, now come along." He kissed him before he dragged him on the way there.

 

"So guys, my mother has invited all of you to spend Christmas back home, she really insisted you all come and I would love it as well." Harry said as they all sat at their usual table.

"Lou, you have no choice since your family will already be there. Niall, you too, especially if you aren't going back to Mullingar." Harry adds

They all agree. Liam and Zayn would join them on the 25th evening where as the youngest two of the pack will be going to Chershire from 15th onwards.

"When will Taylor be joining?" Liam asked.

"Oh, I haven't asked her yet. Not so sure if she'll be able to come. I'll talk to her and let you'll know."

 

Harry informed his mother first that there might be a possibility of Taylor visiting them. When he asked Taylor, she instantaneously said yes.

 

The next week, Gemma came by. She was living in Harry's flat since she was there for only 2 days.

She was glad to meet the rest of the pack, they all knew eachother very well.  
She also met Taylor when all of them went out for dinner together.

 

"I pity you so much, why would you date my brother." Gemma joked with her. They all laughed.

"Hey come on Gems, you know the answer. Its because of his two left feet." Liam joked.

"And his ability to talk at a super slow speed." Louis added.

"And he's always ready to help us clean our rooms." Zayn said.

They all were laughing loudly. Harry pouted. "Hey I'm a pretty fun guy to date."

"Yep, we love your knock knock jokes." Niall quipped, while laughing.

Harry pouted more. "Aww, see gems, maybe it's that cute face that makes people want to be with him." Louis smiled with wrinkles by his eyes and pinched Harry's cheeks. Harry's pouted melted into a genuine fond smile.

"We love eachother a lot Gemma. He's a very nice Alpha." Taylor said and smiled at Harry, making Gemma realise that tayloTay the one dating her brother. He smiled back at her. He felt a little guilty god knows why.

 

 

Harry was driving with Taylor in the Passenger seat and Louis and Niall at the back.

"I'm so glad I get to meet your family once and for all." She said dreamily.  
"Yeah me too." Harry quipped.  
Niall and Louis just rolled their eyes in the back seat. They knew it was only matter of some time that Taylor would be a part of the pack since she is to bond their pack alpha in near future.

Harry drove half the way and then switched with Niall since Louis, inspite of his claims, was shite at driving and Taylor wasn't comfortable with driving on freeways.

Louis spent majority of his time napping in the back seat. His shift last night had gone much longer than usual. Taylor was always tapping on her phone or chatting with Harry. And Harry, he was unusually silent.

 

As soon as they arrived, Niall and Harry were taking their bags out, Taylor waited next to them, gawking at the big family house. But Louis rang the doorbell multiple times until he was hugging two of the most important women in his life- his mother Jay and Anne.

Niall and Harry looked at their pack member lovingly as he clinged on to both the mothers.

Taylor made her way in after that.  
"Hello, I'm Taylor, Harry's mate, it's good to finally meet you in person, Anne." Taylor said. Anne briefly hugged her and shooed her in and hugged Niall and Harry next in a very long and strong hold. Jay did the same.

Harry and Niall excitedly made their way in, eager to meet the little ones Jay recently had.

Louis was already on the floor, hugging them and tickling them. They went after him, sat on the rug and held the little ones.

Louis' other siblings had gone to live with their father this winter so Jay had decided to spend it with Anne.

Niall was introduced to Jay as Louis' boyfriend and Jay seemed to be absolutely delighted.

The house was very big with multiple rooms. Anne's rules were simple, mates couldn't live together until they were bonded. Niall and Harry decided to bunk together in Harry's room. Louis and Taylor were glad they got their own rooms as they didn't like eachother much.

"I miss my family." Niall whispered into the darkness of the room where he was lying on the bed next to Harry.

Harry turned around and raised his head on his elbow to look at Niall. "Then you must go Niall, what is it that's stopping you?"

Niall hesitated for a second before he said. "If I use my funds for this short trip, I will not have enough to travel during the summer break which is, you know, much longer."

Harry sat up then. "Niall, why dint you let me know before? You know we could've gotten you a round trip ticket in no time. I-"

"That's exactly why I don't tell you Harry. Maybe that's why Louis also dididn tell us about his financial situation. You'll always offer to solve our financial problems, we know that, but you shouldn't. It's so wrong. We don't want to like use your money just because you're our Alpha. We don't want to be gold diggers." Niall said

Harry was quiet for sometime before he spoke, "I know you'll will never misuse or abuse the fact that my family has a lot of money. Trust me. And that's why I want to help you'll. Plus, we are supposed to be a family aren't we? Please let me do this one thing for you atleast, please."

 

It took a lot of convincing on Harry's part to make Niall agree with him. They booked the flight online the next day itself of 19th and 24th.

Niall announced during lunch he'll be leaving on the 19th. Louis pouted. Niall kissed him making Jay shout at them. "No making out on the dinning table!" Making others laugh.

Post lunch, they all decided to go shopping to get any last minute gifts. Niall and Harry went away to the gaming shop. Louis took the opportunity to visit the sex shop. He got more some butt plugs and a pair of handcuffs for the three of them to try out.

Niall dragged Harry to Victoria secrets later insisting he bought more lingerie for two of his omegas and that Harry must give him his opinion.  
Anne, Jay and Taylor were stuck together. Taylor's eyes widened when they eneterd Gucci store.

Anne was insisting Jay bought a coat for herself but Jay down right refused. Anne got coats and jackets for the rest of the boys. Taylor was standing there looking at a bag which she really liked. Anne offered to get it for her which she seized in a minute.

Jay was rolling her eyes at them. Anne gave her a look telling her to keep her hate for Taylor under control.  
They made their way to the entrance of the mall where they had decided to meet. The other three were already there. Louis was sitting in Niall's lap and Harry was standing next to them, leaning against a pillar, towards them, giggling about something Niall said.

"Boys, if you'll are done flirting, we would like to leave."

"Moooom" Harry whined laughed. "Hey T," he kissed her cheek and put his arm around her shoulder.

 

Niall left after few days for Ireland. Louis had sneaked into Harry and Niall's room the night before and cuddled next to him. He handed Niall all presents he'd gotten for Niall's family. Niall kissed him and promised he'd be back for Louis' birthday on the twenty forth.

Harry loved to watch Niall and Louis interact. Neither was more dominating than the other. They respected their own choices and wishes. And they had so much of love and compassion for eachother.

The more he thought about them, he realised how hollow his and Taylor's relationship had been.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirstmas at Harry's home.  
> Niall, Louis and Zayn get punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've edited last few chapters so please read the new ones if you haven't already.
> 
> I'm writing this fic to entertain myself. So sorry for lose plot/ lack of editing etc etc.

Zayn picked up Liam and now they were enroute Harry's place. They chatted about their vacation and their families. Liam was still with Sophia so she was upset that Liam wouldn't be spending anymore days back home.

As soon as they reached, Harry had sprinted out and toppled them on the side walk. He quickly kissed them on their lips before Taylor would come around making a big deal out of it. "Good to see you too Harry!" Zayn giggled. He pulled his beanie down to cover his ears.

Harry helped them in with their bags. Niall(who was back) and Louis came running down the stairs as soon as they heard Liam's and Zayn's voices.

"Lima!" Louis hugged him.  
"Hello birthday boy. Belated happy birthday Lou," Liam kissed him.  
He moved on to greet Zayn behind him.He was being coddled by Niall. "My turn Niall. Even I wanna meet Zaynie"  
Niall moved and pounced on Liam. Who almost fell.

Louis hugged Zayn and snogged him shamelessly while they were still at the door.

"As much as I appreciate the sight, maybe we should move in. Yeah?" Harry smirked.

Taylor was in the living room. She waved and smiled at them.

"Where are your mums?" Liam asked.  
"They've gone out for some grocery stuff for the feast tonight. Would be back soon."

Liam and Zayn relaxed as the servants got them some tea to sip. They thanked them.

Taylor sat next to Harry. Louis occupying an entire sofa and Niall, Liam and Zayn snuggled in one.

They chatted for a while. Liam asked Louis about the twins. Liam, Zayn and Louis tip toed in the twins room where they were asleep. Zayn and Liam could clearly see Jay in them.

 

Anne and Jay soon arrived. The gave big mom hugs to Liam and Zayn. Jay knew Louis, Zayn and Niall were together. And told Zayn to take care of his boy.  
They decided to open everyone's gifts.

It was traditional for pack members and mates to exchange items of clothing which are worn the most (thus have their own scent). They were excited for this cause this was their first Christmas as a pack. They all exchanged their favourite jumpers.

They all have other gifts also to each other as secret Santas. Harry had given Niall a paid round trip to island redeemable in a year. Niall jumped and kissed Harry on the lips making their mothers eyes pop out. Taylor looked annoyed as ever. Louis gifted Liam various kinds of organisers that had Liam beeming and thanking him a multiple times. Niall got a huge gift from upstairs that was all wrapped. It was a framed painting done with knife work that Niall knew Zayn wanted to get since a while. Liam gifted Harry few head scarves which Harry put on immediately. And Zayn gifted Louis a pair of suspenders and a leather bag.

The pack collectively got a gift card for Taylor. Harry gifted Taylor an expensive necklace with a crystal pendant that she had been wanting for a long time.  
She gifted Harry a pair of cufflinks.

The pack gave Anne and Jay few sweaters and other clothing items (also for the twins).

The two ladies gave every member of a charm as a bracelet or a pendant so they could wear it as a sign of protection along with jackets and overcoats.

Anne gave Taylor few spa vouchers.

 

Niall, Louis and Zayn went upstairs. Niall gave the two omegas some lingerie that they both seemed to love. They promised Niall to model it to him later on.

For dinner, they had already worn eachother's jumpers. Niall had worn Harry's. Louis worn Liam's and Zayn's and worn Niall's. The two senior Alphas watched them with mirth as the jumpers were so lose on eachother, it kept falling of.

"You all are looking so bloody cute ." Liam told them while sitting down on the dinning table.

The three started protesting that they are not 'cute'. Harry just shook his head and sat down next to Zayn.

 

The pack Alpha raised a toast to his pack, his girl friend, his mother and Jay, who he considered as his second mother before proceeding to dig into the delicious meal.

 

The next day, Anne was off to London again for her work. Jay went back home as her daughter's would be coming back the same day.

The three boyfriends took the opportunity to lock themselves up in a room and rediscover and reunite with eachother once again. Once they were sated, they made their way down.  
Liam narrowed his eyes at them, accusingly.

"Don't be so jealous Liam." Louis said.  
"We'd invite you next time.if you want ." Niall added.

Harry and Taylor were sitting on the couch. Harry laughed when Niall was being suggestive.

"Hey you'll just broke the house rules. We have to punish you'll." Harry said excitedly.

"You have no proof babe " Zayn said.

"Well it's clear because of your scents. And you guys aren't as silent as you'll think you are." Liam put his point forward.

"Okay what's the punishment gonna be then?"

Taylor was still there so Harry simply said, "we'll decide later." Before they all joined the others on the couch and watched some telly.

One by one they all made their way upstairs leaving only Taylor and Harry down. Taylor was asleep so he put a duvet on her and went up. He knocked on everyone's door and told them to meet him in his room.

Liam and Harry were to decide the punishment. And they surely wanted to have some fun out of it. So they decided on spanking.

They all were to get 25 spankings. Harry got two hair brushes whose back he could use to spank them. He handed one to Liam.  
Niall was first.

Zayn and Louis were made to sit in front of Niall.

Liam put Niall over his lap with his face in Harry's. Harry put his fingers through his hair and told him to count each spank and say thank you to Liam.

 

*Smack*

"One! Thank you Liam!"

*Smack*  
.....  
The first few spanks took Niall by absolute suprise because of the force behind it.

"Seven! Thank you Alpha."

By tenth spank, he felt heat radiating from his skin. It felt good.

The rest of the members were watching as Niall's ass turned from milky white to a pink shade.  
By twenty, it was a red shade and by 25 it was deep red, almost purple.

Niall was hard. Liam could feel his knot swelling. Hell, he too was getting hard. He was sure Niall could feel it too.

Niall was acutely aware of Liam's bulge pressing into his side once he reached 25th spank. He could also smell Harry's arousal considering how close his face was to his crotch. He reached his hand down to relieve himself. He wasn't very conscious of what he was doing until Liam stopped his hand.Niall opened his mouth to complain how it hurts but shut soon when he felt Liam tugging at his cock. Liam's pace increased and soon Niall came. The rest of the members sat quitely just looking at them. As Liam put cream on his bum very gently and Harry muttered to him how good he was before they made him lie down with enough padding.

Liam cleaned Niall with a flannel before helping him put on his pants.  
Harry and Liam decided to spank Zayn and Louis together. Louis made his was to Harry and Zayn to Liam. The Alphas removed their trousers and were shocked to see the omegas wearing panties.

The slid the panties down and started on their punishments.  
After 17 spanks, Louis started rubbing his cock on Harry. He couldn't help but chase his release.

They could smell omegas' slick because of their position.  
By 25th spank, Louis came on Harry's trousers. He dint speak a word since he dint have the strength to plus he felt humilated. Zayn looked lost. His wolf had clearly taken over. He whined, rubbing against Liam's clothed cock.  
"Fuck" Liam hissed. He put hand on Zayn's hips to stop him from moving. He commanded Zayn to come when he delivered his last spank. And Zayn did.

They applied cream to both of them. Harry flipped Louis over and cleaned him up, so did Liam with Zayn, trying to make it as impersonal as possible. Both Alpha's kept whispering to the omegas how good they were.

They set them on the bed on either side of Niall and soon the three were asleep.

Harry and Liam left the room and sprang to the nearest bathroom.

"Harry! Get out! I was here first. You have so many bloody bathrooms here. Go away." Liam said as Harry forcefully made his way in.

"Stop being a cock block. Turn around if it bothers you," Harry said as he removed his dick and shamelessly started stroking it.

"Fuck it," Liam copied Harry. They stood opposite, taking in eachother. Liam growled and pushed Harry to the wall and bit Harry's lip harsh. Harry did the same to him as they both jacked off. Soon both found their release and cleaned each other off.  
Liam stood frozen.

"Fuck." Liam said. He walked away.

 

"Hey, wait!" Harry chased after him. "Alright?" He asked Liam.  
"I don't know." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New year. New beginnings and endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
> I'm not great at writing since English is my second language. Though I hope it's good enough.

Harry had messaged them on the WhatsApp group that they need to talk. They decided to meet after midnight when Taylor would also be asleep.

 

The all gathered in the drawing room.  
"There better be a good reason Harry." Zayn yawned.

"Well, yeah. Um.. We really need to discuss our boundaries. After today, many lines are blurred. I don't know if you'll know, but even Liam and I, we got eachother off in the bathroom."

The rest of them nodded and sat a bit straighter. This was important.  
Niall, Zayn and Louis made eye contact with each other, communicating somehow. Zayn nodded, he then spoke to Harry and Liam. "We three are comfortable with whatever happens between the five of us, hell, we are even open to it in the future. But you both have girlfriends outside this pack, you'll should decide."

"I don't know anything anymore. I feel guilty that I don't feel guilty regarding what happened today even though I have a girlfriend?"

"I don't feel guilty either. Because it felt so normal," Harry said. "I believe what happened, it was okay.. I think we just helped each other right?"

"Harry, your girlfriend is right here. She's gonna be a pack member soon. You need to think if she'll be okay with it or not." Niall said.

"Some packs share their pleasures as well.. They may have a mate outside the pack, still they have relationships in the packs because they are family. But they are bonded only to their mates." Liam said.

"Yea. My aunt, she has 3 more mates, they are more like family for her. They are involved in a relationship as well. But he husband considers it to be totally normal even though he isn't in the pack." Louis said

"But you need to remember, Taylor is essentially going to be a member of the pack because you're the head Harry."

"Maybe, we should start involving her, I mean, she should see how we are around each other, during punishments and all that.. court her I guess?" Zayn suggested.

"Yes. Her parents have been pestering us to atleast get engaged. But I still think I'm so young. Maybe, pack courting will put them at ease and also give her an idea regarding us." Harry concluded.

"So what? We are just open to whatever happens between us?" Liam asked  
"I am." Harry said "you?"  
"I am okay with what happened today. I think we shall wait to address things as they happen." Liam concluded. Everyone agreed.

 

 

Taylor made her way down for breakfast the next day. Harry's pack was waiting for her. Harry spoke, "Taylor, we would like you to be involved in our pack. Be a part of it and see it for yourself. Then the pack will officially court you. But for this pre courting period, we offer you a token of welcome, if you chose to accept." Harry addressed her formally.  
"I accept." Said Taylor.  
"Well then, Louis, the youngest of our pack, shall present you a gift." Louis stepped forward and handed a charm bracelet to Taylor. "It's a tradition to give this." Louis told her and made her wear it.

Taylor didn't like the bracelet much but kept her comment to herself. She smiled and thanked the pack then.

 

Taylor's parents came to visit them that day. Anne hadn't come back from London. The parents were glad when they heard that Harry had decided to court Taylor in the pack.

They all were having an early dinner.  
"Harry I'm so glad, Taylor chose someone like you and not some random sod. You understand our society. She wouldn't fit well in a small household.

Niall, Liam, Louis widened their eyes at that as Zayn choked on his food.    
Harry ignored Taylor's father and patted Zayn on the back. He held a glass of water at Zayn's mouth and helped him sip.

"Our business is coming off great. We'll be soon expanding to America. In fact, I was hoping to speak to Anne. It's a shame she isn't here." He continued.  
"That's good to hear. All the best with that." Harry replied.

"So what is it that the rest of your families do? He questioned them.  
"Um. My parents are lawyers so I decided to do the same."  
"Me mom's a nurse. Loves to help and all that."  
"My mother is a marriage counsellor." Zayn said.  
"My parents have retired already." Niall said with a polite smile.

"Oh so none of your parents are from well to do, wealthy families?"  
"Oh we are very, very wealthy, in terms of manners. Thank you for the dinner everyone." Louis snapped and left.

Zayn and Niall loved Louis so much. The look on Taylor's face was so hilarious Liam pretended to cough in order to hide his laughter. Taylor was quiet throughout not commenting. Harry distracted her parents soon by asking them a question.

Around 10, Liam, Harry and Taylor entered Louis' room. Zayn, Louis and Niall were already on the bed snuggling. They sat up.  
"You guys aren't supposed to bunk together." Harry commented with a admonishing look.

"Oh come on Alpha, we were only sleeping." Zayn defended.

"Anyway, we are here to punish Louis." They all found a space in the room to sit.  
"Louis you will be punished. Do you know why?"

Louis had his face in Niall's neck. He still nodded. Harry sat next to him and Niall. "Use the words Louis."  
"Yes. For snapping at Mr.Swift."  
"Do you agree what you did was wrong?"  
Louis dint answer for sometime but then he did. "Not completely. He was being mean to my mates."

"But was what you did the right way to handle the situation?" He shook his head. "No."

"Okay then. What do you think your punishment should be?"  
"Spankies?" Louis asked cutely. The pack cooed. Louis always became extremely submissive during punishments. He was so bloody adorable.

"No. This is Taylor's first time. Should we ask her?" He wanted Louis to be okay with it.  
Louis nodded hesitantly. Niall kissed him in his head.

"Why don't all of you give me your opinion. I think he should apologize." Harry said.  
"I think the main cause is Louis snapping easily. He needs to learn to control his anger. Apologising is fine. But the key issue is the anger Haz." Zayn said.  
"I agree with Zayn. So we need to find a way that makes him more calm. He shouldn't suppress his anger. Instead, he should be angry less often." Niall said.  
"Maybe he should join some anger management class." Taylor said.  
"No most definitely not. He trusts us to deliver a punishment to him that will make him not repeat mistake in the future. What he did was in fact, justifiable. Louis doesn't need anger management classes." Harry said.  
"How about the art of silence? He must remain as silent as possible for the next two days. It will make him more calmer and observant." Niall suggested.

The rest seemed to like the idea. "Really? Hows that a punishment?" Taylor asked.

 

"You need to be sensitive to each member. Louis loves to interact and communication is his big plus. Not talking for two days is definitely more tough for him than you think." Harry explained.

They decided Louis would not talk for the next two days along with no TV/laptop and mobile so that he is not occupied on gadgets.

Louis agreed and liked the idea of being silent.

Over the next two days, Louis, even though, was extremely bored, he felt lot calmer and happier. Since he was silent always, he noticed everyone and everything. He even apologised to Mr.Swift.  
He started finding humour in everything and laughed in his mind.

He knew Zayn was upto something. He could sense from the happiness radiating off him. He caught Liam's eye and raised his eyebrow in question. Liam shrugged but followed Zayn up to his room.

When Liam arrived at Zayn's room, he could smell it, even though the smell was very faint.  He entered Zayn's room and found Zayn sitting out in the small balcony, smoking pot.

"Zayn! You're gonna get yourself in trouble. The entire room smells of this."  
"Come on Li, there's nothing wrong in this. Sit down." He pulled Zayn down on the balcony floor. He climbed on his lap. "Here, try some." He took a smoke and exhaled in Liam's mouth. Liam shuddered.

Soon, both of them were high, blowing smoke in each other's faces and making out. After a while, they stopped smoking and were just kissing and grinding like teenagers, against each other.

Before anything else happened, Harry stepped into the room.  
The other two still weren't aware of Harry's presence. Harry internally moaned at the sight in front of him. They both were topless, making out and grinding. They were both so beautiful. Harry couldn't help but walk towards them. He sat down next to them, still looking at them. Zayn and Liam looked up this time. They offered Harry a joint as well.

 

Louis and Niall knew what was going on. They shut Zayn's room from out to prevent anyone else from going in.

Taylor's parents were already done with the day and were already in bed. Niall was patting Louis' head when Taylor walked in the living room.

"Hey you guys seen Harry?" Niall's eyes widened.  
Louis made walking hand action. Niall replied to her. "No. But I think he was talking about going for a late night jog. He's weird like that."

"Oh. Then I'll go to my room."

After they made sure everyone else was asleep, they decided to go to Zayn's room.  
They were shocked when they came in. Harry was standing against the wall, making out with Zayn whose legs were wrapped around his waist. Liam was behind Zayn. Both Harry was Liam were grinding on Zayn while occasionally making out with each other. They all were naked except their underpants.

Niall and Louis stood at the ajared doorway, as if they were hit by some magical spell. Standing there for another moment till the three in the room came to their release.  
Harry sat down making the other two sit on the floor as well. It was then that Niall and Louis decided to interrupt them.

Niall cleared his throat and Louis spoke. "You guys are so bloody fucked. Taylor and her parents are living with us. Harry!" He admonished the elders of the pack.

"Hey Lou Lou, NiNi, missed you so much. Zayn said before putting his head on Harry's chest. Harry patted his head. Liam made a pouty face and crawled next to Harry to keep his face on Harry's chest as well.

Niall opened Zayn's closet and removed two boxers and a pair of panties. Louis knew there was no point making them understand anything. So he simple got the glass and a jug from Zayn's bedside and kneeled next to the trio.

He forced them one by one to drink at least a glass of water. Louis then left to get some food while Niall tried to get them away from the balcony and on the bed. Niall shut the balcony where pungent smell of smoke was coming. He sprayed the room with air fresheners.

Louis returned with few packs of biscuits and pills.  
He made them sit against the head board and told them to eat. As they nibbled on the food, Niall and Louis slowly pried off their pants soiled with cum.

They cleaned them and made them wear fresh ones.  
"We need to take Harry to his room. Taylor will come there early in the morning searching for him." Niall said.

So they dragged Harry all the way to his rooms after they made sure no one was in the hallway. Harry was talking and giggling loudly so they had to put a hand on his mouth to stop him from waking others up.

They put Harry on the bed and put medicine next to him. They covered him with a blanket and just like that, he was asleep.

They went back to Zayn's room to clear the evidence of whatever had happened. They took the ash trays, put the stash in Zayn's closet and finally left to catch some sleep.

 

 

 

 

Zayn woke up with a head ache on new years eve. It took him some time to recollect the night's incidents. He looked next to him and saw Liam lying down with him. "Oh fuck." He cursed.

He took the pills kept next to him and mentally noted to thank Louis and Niall.  
He quickly put on some clothes, rinsed his mouth and went down to get some hot drink to relieve him from the headache.

When he reached down, Taylor, Niall and Harry were already here.  
Harry looked absolutely worse. His hair was facing all directions. He seemed to have a fake smile on his face, listening to something Taylor was saying. When he saw Zayn he gave him a sympathetic smile. Zayn rolled his eyes. Niall, the sweetheart that he is got Zayn his coffee and kissed him on his forehead.  
"How're you feeling?" He asked in a low voice. "Horrible." Zayn replied. Niall rubbed his back and let Zayn scent him so he could feel better.

"Taylor's parents left this morning. Tomorrow we gotta leave to go back to campus." He informed Zayn. “We may go out tonight.”

Liam came down after a while. He had worn Zayn's jumper. He made an effort to look presentable but his face looked tired. "Hey" he told them as he made his way past them, into the kitchen. Niall went after him and hushed him out. He filled two cups of tea and requested the servants to bring out the breakfast. He went and gave Liam his tea asking him if how he felt.

Before Liam could answer, Louis came down the stairs, singing as loudly as possible. He was already dressed for the day and looked very rejuvenated.  
"WAKING UP BESIDES YOU IM A LOADED GUN ..... I GOT NO CONTROL NO CONTROOLLL"  
"Louis please shut up!" Zayn cringed when Louis was shouting singing. His head hurt even more.  
"Last day of the year Zaynie. Don't be a spoil sport." He did shut up.

 

They went to the terrace that night to see the fireworks and just lay down under the moonlight. They did not go out as they were happy where they were and didn't feel the need to party.

"10, 9, 8..  
They counted. Liam was ready facing Niall as the two omegas would be their first kiss.

7,6,5,4...  
That's when Harry realised. He did not want to kiss Taylor. He wanted kiss his pack members first.

3,2,1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Niall and Liam kissed, Louis and Zayn kissed. Harry did not want to look in Taylor's direction. Because he did not want to kiss her.

She got up and say in front of him. "Happy new year!" She said and went ahead to kiss him. He held her shoulder, making her stop leaning further. From his side vision he could see Liam and Louis kissing. "I'm sorry Taylor, but, I can't." He said and got up.

"Harry?" She asked, confused. He simply left and she followed him. The rest of them asked them what happened so Harry said they need a minute and exited.

Once they were down, Harry told her. "I'm sorry Taylor, but I don't think we can be together, I love them. I want to be with them. "

Taylor stood still before slapping him hard. "Ouch. Maybe I deserved it."

"You're sick Harry. I'd left you long ago, hell I never even would have dated you if you hadn't been so wealthy." She said and stormed off.

Harry was genuinely hurt. He believed whatever he and Taylor had was real. Niall came behind Harry and hugged him. Seems like he heard everything. "Fuck her. She can help herself out. Let's get back up." Once Harry was back up, Niall went and told the servants to help Taylor out. He was glad to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor out. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos.  
> You guys are the best. Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying. 
> 
>  
> 
> Here's another chapter :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Sophia is a beta. I don't remember if I've mentioned it before or not, so yeah.

Months had passed since Taylor and Harry had broken up. He had spent most of the time alone than being in company. The pack managed to crack down his sour mood eventually and bring him back, but no one had spoken about him committing to the rest of the members.

The five of them met less, it seemed like they were on a break. They did not get intimate with others again (except LouisxNiallxZayn).

Liam's girlfriend, Sophia had moved to London. So Liam was helping her with shifting and thereafter, spent most of his free time with her.  
Whenever the 5 of them even saw eachother, it Liam was always with Sophia and it irked others, especially Zayn, a lot.

After a long long time, they were finally having a lads night at Harry's place. They all were very excited to properly be able to spend time with each other. But of course, it was ruined when Liam entered with Sophia.

Louis was the one to open the door. "Li! Um hey Sophia. What a surprise." He commented sarcastically. But his sarcasm came across as genuine suprise to the girl.

When they entered the living area, Zayn was the first one to snap. "Hey, thought we were having a lads night. Nevermind though, my batch mate had invited me to his lads night. I'll be there." He said while moving.

Others were shocked. Normally Zayn always kept his cool. Seeing him acting out was definitely not fine.  
Zayn left and so did Niall and Louis, on their toes to to chase their boyfriend and ask him what was wrong.

"Oh". Sophia said. Harry sighed. "You know, I'm feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. I'll just head to bed. You'll may stay or just walk yourself out." He said before he headed to his room.

 

"Zayn! Zayn! " Louis called as Niall and Louis ran after him. Zayn stopped walking.  
"Love, what's up?" Niall asked him as he tried to pull away Zayn's hands that were covering his face. Zayn went forward and hugged Niall and cryed.

"I don't like what the five of us have become." He simply stated. Louis patted his back and layed a kiss on his forehead.

"Let's go indoors, it's freezing." Niall said and led the three of them to his room.

 

 

 

Next morning for lunch, they met a furious pack leader. "We all need to talk." He stated.

Louis, Zayn and Niall agreed. "But today I'm going to Sophia's.." Liam reasoned.  
"You will cancel whatever the fuck you have. that's an order." Harry almost shouted.  
"Hazz, calm down." Louis whispered in his ears after he got up to go over to him. He could feel Harry's frustration.  
"We'll be there okay. Now calm, love."

 

 

They all met outside, sitting in the campus area under a tree.  
"Now do you'll know why are we having this meeting? Zayn?"  
"Because I ran off last night?"  
"Because you failed to communicate how you felt." Harry corrected him.

Zayn sat in silence.  
"Zayn?" Liam questioned.  
"I feel, as a pack, we haven't been together since so long. I miss us." Zayn didn't look up though. "We don't spend time as a pack, no punishments, no love. I don't know. And whenever we are together, Sophia's always there." He said in a small voice.

"If you guys had a problem with Sophia you'll could've told me before. But you do know I love her, right?! I'm gonna marry her." Liam blabbered.

"Liam, Liam, please listen to what he said. He never said he has a problem with her. Just that we five haven't been spending any true time with eachother." Louis interrepted him. "And I'd say, he's bloody damn right."

"Okay great. We'll have dinner together every Sunday. Any other suggestions?" Harry asked.

"This is not the only issue bothering the three of us Harry." Niall stated. He then looked at Louis and Zayn and they nodded."we were wondering about you."

"Me?"  
"Yeah, I mean, it's been quite sometime since you broke up with Taylor... We wanted to ask you if you'd like to date us?" Niall asked.

Harry was silent for a while. Then he spoke, "I don't want to ruin what the three of you'll have. One thing is true, that I've come to love all of you very much. But if this doesn't work out" he pointed between him and the Triad, "then it may break you'll up as well and I'll never forgive myself for that."

 

"Stop complicating everything Harry. Why are you doubting yourself so much? If you love us then give us a shot. As simple as that. And honestly, we're a pack. I don't think anything could go wrong.". Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry knew he was right. He was always in a relationship with them except before he had someone outside the pack as well. But now, they were asking him to be exclusively with them. "Okay." He said, drawing circles into the ground. "Okay." He looked up and smiled this time.

 

That night, Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall went on a date. The three showed up at Harry's doorsteps with flowers. They took him to a fancy restaurant for dinner. They walked their way back. Niall and Louis dancing around and making Harry and Zayn giggle.  
Once they were under Harry's house, they stopped. "Guess this is it then?" Harry grinned.

Zayn smiled back and asked if he enjoyed the date. Louis came from behind and jumped on Zayn's back almost making the omega fall had it not been for Harry's support.  
"Did you have a fun night Harry?" Niall asked, rushing to his side.

Harry laughed and helped Louis down Zayn's back. "Yeah. Loads of fun." He said.

Louis was hugging Harry like a koala. Niall gave Harry a nice loud kiss followed by Zayn, all the while Louis was hugging Harry.

Niall and Zayn stood back, waiting for Louis. "Hey there little one," Harry pulled Louis' chin up to look at his face. "Guess you have to let me go."

Louis whined but then stood on his tiptoes while Harry leaned down to kiss the other.

 

 

Harry and Niall were on a date tonight and the other two were hanging out with Liam and Sophia at Sophia's apartment. Zayn had apologised to Sophia regarding his outburst the other day and Sophia and accepted it with open arms.

No one could really hate Sophia. She was a cool girl. She never said a single thing when Louis wanted to sit on Liam's lap throughout the film or when Zayn pecked Liam's lips when he entered her house.

She even made popcorn for them all and made them feel welcome. Plus the best part of whatching movies was they never really felt the pressure to talk.

Soon enough, Louis was dozing in Liam's lap. Zayn smiled at the little boy and tried to pull him off Liam, in his direction. "It's okay, let him be." Liam said. So Zayn didn't move Louis.

 

Niall and Harry were in Harry's bedroom, with Niall lying down and Harry on top of him. Harry was moving inside Niall with a lot of power, thrusting constantly because he knew that the alpha could take it.  
It had been very difficult for Niall to submit to Harry. But he did. Because he wanted to. Because Harry was their Alpha and he loved him. And he didn't regret it one beat. It was his first time with an Alpha. But he knew there couldn't be a better Alpha to spend his first time with. Harry was gentle and then brutle. Niall loved every bit of it.

 

The next week, Harry and Zayn were on a date. Louis was working while Niall was hanging out with Liam and Sophia.

"No but I still don't get it!" Sophia said, "how can two Alphas be together !?" She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that 2 alphas could be in a relationship. This topic had come up since Niall had kissed Liam when they met.

"Well, we just do. Nothing wrong in that. You can like anybody you want you know."

"Yes, but still."

"See. Liam is an Alpha. Accordingly he should be with an omega right? But he's with a beta. Doesn't mean he can't love you. Similarly, any individual can love anyother." Niall explained to the kid Sophia.

"Yes yes, I get that. What I don't get is between Alphas, how do they handle their dominance? Isn't that going to cause fights?"

"That's upon their understanding. Because they love eachother, one in a while one will back down from the other in certain situations. Like in our pack, Harry is our Alpha so we all respect his decisions for us. But when it comes to me and Liam, Liam is older to me, so I will also respect him in that manner. And he too will pay me back the same." Niall went into specifics.

"That's nice. The kind of understanding you'll have. You'll must really love eachother." She said with a tight lipped smile.  
"Yeah. We do." Liam replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is OT5 but at times I show partiality towards Louis and Larry but I love them all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments. Really motivated me to write.
> 
> And congrats Australia for marriage equality!!!

After their date, Zayn and Harry went back to Harry's apartment. They couldn't keep their hands off eachother. By the time they reached the door, Zayn already had his legs wrapped around the Alpha. With great difficulty, clumsy Harry opened the door and let them through.

Zayn went for the couch and pulled Harry down before sitting on him. They kissed and made out as they felt their lower regions get heated. Zayn started moving on Harry's lap, trying to get some friction.  
"Fuck Harry."  
"Damn, I've wanted this so much, Z" Harry stated. Zayn got up for a moment to undress himself and Harry followed the suit. Soon they were back in the same position, but this time naked.  
The skin on skin contact made it so much more personal and warmer than before. Zayn ran his hands on Harry's chest before resting them on his shoulders.  
He leaned forward and kissed the Alpha, gently this time while Harry kneaded his ass and thighs.

"Gonna ride you, baby." Zayn stated before he began doing just that.

 

 

Louis had no shift on that particular day. But he had gone to cover for another employee. He didn't mind. He was making a Cosmo for one of the lovely ladies sitting at the bar, when he caught the sight of Sophia with another beta. After serving his drink, he took to beers to give them as a free drink and made his way over to them. Unfortunately he stopped when he heard her talking.  
"You should see them, babe. They are just so intense all the time. I don't get this Alpha- omega bullshit." She giggled. Then she scooted closer to the other beta man and sat on his lap and started making out.

"What the!" Louis said but before Sophia turned to look at him, he ran back to the bar.

That night itself, he drove over to Harry's. He knew he had to tell what he saw to the pack Alpha before making decisions.

Harry opened the door, looking half asleep. He was wearing only pajama pants.  
"Lou? Baby? What happened?" His voice was still raspy.  
He motioned the omega to come in and Louis did.

Louis proceeded to remove his waist apron, tie, shoes and everything else while talking to Harry and making way to Harry's room.

"Clearly, today I had a shift at the bar and I saw something." He said as he discarded his clothes on the floor on the way to Harry's room.

Harry followed him behind while picking up everything that Louis had thrown, without any complain.

"I saw Sophia with another beta. They were kissing." Louis was standing in Harry's rooms only in his briefs while poking his head in one of the drawers for a comfy jumper. He finally found one he liked and pulled it over his head. He shut the drawers and sat on the bed. "She was talking about us, kind of making fun about Alphas and omegas, then she started kissing him. I don't know what to make of it so I came to you." He finished talking and lied down on the bed, stretching like a cat.

"That's wise of you Lou," Harry commented as he folded Louis old clothes and set them on a chair. "I'm glad you did not confront her or anything. We gotta think about Liam first." He went over to the other side of bed and slid under the covers.

"Hmm," Louis kissed him, slow and nice. "It's just sad, I thought she was nice. And Liam loves her. Isn't gonna be easy for him." Louis said after they parted.

"You're right, though I feel relieved to get rid of her. Never had a good vibe about her." Harry said. Louis slapped him on his chest lightly. "You're just jealous and you want Liam with us."

"You know you do too, Lou. If I'd known being with you'll would be within my nature, wouldn't have ever date anyone and would have just waited for you'll." He says sounding regretful.

"You're here now, Alpha." Louis says before he cuddles Harry.

"That I am. But why dint you tell me you had a shift today? You know I would've picked you up. It's unsafe to travel alone so late." Harry said sleepily.

"Hmm," was all he got before the Omega's light sound of snoring filled the silent room.

 

 

"Can you make it here now? Kinda urgent."  
"Okay okay bye."  
Louis heard Harry talk on the phone as he made his way out of the bedroom.

"Morning, beautiful." He was wearing an apron over his clothes as he made his way to Louis and kissed him.  
"Umm, Hazza, just woke up!" He referred to his morning breath.  
"Don't mind it at all love." He said and kissed him again.

"Li is coming over?" Louis asked.  
"Yep. Will be here in twenty. Let's feed you till then." Harry carried Louis to the kitchen. "Harry!" He laughed and protested at being manhandled.

"Sit." He sat him up before serving him food.

 

Louis and Harry both managed to have showers and be dressed decently in time for Liam to arrive.

"Louis." Liam greeted the omega with an hug upon entering the apartment. "Harry called me. Where's he?"

"Coming!" Harry shouted from his room.

Louis and Liam sat on the couch and Harry on the coffee table, directly facing Liam.

 

"So um, the reason I called you here is because Louis had a shift yesterday and he saw Sophia kissing some other beta." Harry went outright.

Liam's face was blank and then he was confused. "You're sure it was her?" Liam asked Louis.  
"A hundred percent."

"Oh." Liam dint say anything else. He was still processing. "I'll talk to her. Thanks guys." He said before he fled.

"He's gonna take it out on himself, isn't he?" Louis asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry nodded. "We better look out for him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do youll think??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps Louis eyes are turning green.
> 
> Ps Harry performing in VS show sounds shaddy AF. I hope they don't link him up with yet another model. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Please leave kudos and comments. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

Liam dint show up for lunch the next few days. Louis and Harry told the others about Sophia cheating on Liam. The pack worried his absence and thus decided to track him down.

Thet went over his dorms only to be told that he's not there. They waited outside his class, because Liam always attends classes no matter what.

And truly, a troubled looking Alpha with swollen eyes made his way out. He spotted his pack and froze. They walked towards him.

"Hi." He finally said. Trying to sound as normal as possible.  
"You've been crying." 10 points to Harry for deduction.  
"Li, talk to us please. Lets make our way over to Harry's." Liam nodded at Niall's suggestion and soon they were walking.

After their quiet walk of few minutes, they finally were inside Harry's apartment. Liam sat on the sofa and Zayn soon followed, wrapping an arm around him, offering some comfort.

"You've been avoiding us?" Louis spoke softly.

Liam nodded. "Yea sorry for that," he took a pause, wiping his nose, tears already falling down his face. "Sophia and I have been fighting."

"Fighting?" They all asked at once.  
"Yeah. I told her about what Louis saw, and she told me that it must be a mistake and it couldn't be her. But I asked Louis if it was Sophia and he was a hundred percent sure. I- I don't know what to do. I-"

Harry sat on the other side of Liam and ran his hand on the younger Alpha's back. "Hush love. It's okay. We will figure it out." Liam buried his head in Harry's neck and closed his eyes. Harry continued to comfort Liam. He looked around to the rest of the pack and they all were wondering the same thing.

Why the hell was Liam still with Sophia?

 

"He doubts me." Louis said the minute Liam left. "He- he thinks I'm lying." Louis said.

"No, no Lou, none of that. Come here." Harry pulled him on his lap.  
"You need to understand, Lou, he loved that girl for years, he even planned on getting married to her. It's not your doubts. He's just hesitant to throw away so many years of love." He explained to Louis. Niall and Zayn had taken a seat next to the couple on the couch. "See, if tomorrow someone tells you that a person you've been in love with like for a decade, was making out with some one else. Of course you're not gonna believe it Lou." Zayn continued.

"We need to give him space. To see clearly. To analyse his own relationship. Or we need to make Sophia confess." Harry said.

"First let's wait to see what happens with this issue. If he'll arrive at a conclusion and break up or just dismiss the matter as a misunderstanding." Niall pointed out.

 

 

Harry was a little irritated with Lou having work tonight. He wanted to take the omega out for a date since so long. He wanted the fierce omega to blush for him, to spend a romantic evening with him but that had not been possible so far.

"But Lou, you're always working." Harry was in Louis' room. The omega was changing into his work clothes.

"You know that I need to Harry." He said as he put on a white shirt. Harry got up from the bed and walked to the closet where Louis was standing. "Lou, you don't need to work. At least not like this love. I don't think it's safe to-"

"Come on Harry, times have changed," he said as he shimmied into his trousers. "Let's go now, I was promised a ride to work." He turned to Harry with a big grin. Even Harry's foul mood melted after that. He laughed at how carefree and fun Louis could be before putting his hands on either side of Louis' face and pulling him in for a kiss.

Harry picked Louis up past midnight when his shift got over. "I saw the beta today. The one that was kissing Sophia."

"Oh hell. Did you find out anything?" He asked.

"Nope. He was with his friends. They left too soon."

"Hmm." Harry started driving. "Lou, now will you please give me one day you'll be free. Please love. You know our cycles will be coming soon. All together. All four of us. And before that atleast once I'd like a chance to properly woo you."

"Aww Styles, I'm honoured. But I'm already wooed. Anyway, you can take me tomorrow. I took an off." He said as Harry reached under his dorm. "Really? Thanks love!" He gave Louis a deep kiss before letting him go.

 

"Z," whined Niall. He held his hips from moving.

Zayn was sitting in Niall's lap, in his room, on his bed. There was nothing wrong with it except the fact that Zayn would move around a lot on his crotch area and currently, his room mate was present.

Zayn was helping Drake and Niall, his juniors with their dissertation. He had already given them pointers and they were done with it for now.

 

"Hey mate, you wanted to buy those school supplies you were telling me of. Remember?" Niall told Drake.  
Drake seem to get him. "Um, yeah sure." He said before he hastily left the room without taking anything.

"What was that?" Zayn turned with a confused face to ask Niall.

"Code. I wanna have sex please get out."

"Uh ha," Zayn said as he turned around and straddled Niall, moving his hips. "Who says you're having sex?" Zayn asked.

"Your dick that's currently poking my belly." Niall laughed as he stood up and switched their positions, putting Zayn down on the bed.

"You've been teasing me all day. Haven't you." He had. He kissed him and undressed the omega under him before undressing himself.

"You're so beautiful Z, so so god damn beautiful." Niall said looking into Zayn's eyes.

"Come here, Alpha," he blushed and kissed him before wrapping his legs around Niall's legs and letting Niall fuck him exactly how Zayn liked. Loved.

 

 

 

"I know you don't believe me because you want to believe what an outsider said!" Sophia shouted.

"He's no outsider Sophia. He would never lie! So bloody just admit it!" He shouted back. Sophia huffed before taking a deep breath and talking calmly.

"See, he's your pack member or whatever. Maybe he really cares and wouldn't lie to you. But what if it's a misunderstanding. What if it was someone like me but he thought it was surely me? And wanted to tell you.because he cared. But I didn't do a bloody single thing Liam."

"Okay."

"Okay? So can we stop fighting now?"  
"Yes. I'll just need some time to get back to behaving normal around you. I'm still hurt even though it might not be true, the idea hurts Sophia."  
Sophia nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry and Louis date was just beautiful. Harry had taken Louis to the highest rooftop dinning places in London. From there, they had gone ahead and grabbed ice-cream and walked their way back to spend some time together.

It was sad when they reached Louis' dorm since they wouldn't be spending the night together. Tomorrow Louis had an early morning lecture and so did Harry. Harry took Louis up to his room. Gave him kisses that evolved to kisses with tongue involved. "Fuck, don't want you to leave Hazza." Louis said.

"Me too. But soon baby, soon."

"Just tell him you've had better." Someone commented from behind Harry.

"Taylor. F u c k o f f." Harry simply said before shamelessly kissing Louis goodnight again and making Louis go in, shutting his door.

"Suck your own dick, loser." She said. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to participate in childlike disputes and walked away.

 

"You know I have always been closest to him. It's just hard." Zayn complained to Louis about Liam.

"I know love, he'll come around I'm sure." Louis said.  
They both were walking around the campus one evening after classes.  
"Hmm. So how was your date with Harry?" Zayn asked with a smirk.  
"Hey, don't make me blush. It was good. Though we haven't had sex yet." Louis made a pouty face.

"How would you like to have sex?" Zayn asked too innocently. Louis' cheeks turned red.  
"Well, you already know Z, I tend to become more submissive, I like to be held down."

Zayn pushed Louis to the nearest wall and covered him. "Yeah? Do you want our Alphas to fuck you? To use you?"

"Yeah." Louis said breathlessly, feeling overwhelmed by Zayn's actions and words.

"I can smell you Lou, are you getting hard, love?" Zayn moved his hand over Louis' crotch, feeling his penis.  
"Zayn! Fuck."

Zayn took a discrete look around. There were very few people around them, all far off. He turned to Louis and made out with him. He put his hands inside Louis' pants, on his ass, spreading his cheeks. Louis whimpered in his mouth.

Zayn kneaded his ass like he always did before slipping his fingers into the Omega's hole. Louis' pants were below is ass from behind but somehow were still hiding his front region so that to any passerby, it would look as if they were only snogging.

 

Zayn fingered Louis with two digits, angling his hand to find his spot in this position and soon enough, he did.

Louis came almost immediately due to the thrill of doing this in public. Zayn bit his harshly at the side of Louis' throat, leaving a purple bruise.

He withdrew his hands and licked it obscenely, making Louis shiver. "I wanna fuck you. Come on." Zayn simply stated and dragged Louis to his dorm.

Being an artist, Zayn loved to capture beauty. Maybe that's why he took many photos of Louis, shivering under him.

 

Liam was hanging out with Niall and Harry.  
"Hey where are the other two? Haven't seen them all day."  
Niall was gonna reply 'dunno' when his and Harry's phone buzzed.

"Fuck." Harry said looking at their (Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry) group chat (named NuDeSss) pictures.

"What happened?" Liam asked worried. Wondering if something bad happened.

 

"They're fucking." Nialls voice came as if it hurt to talk.

"Huh?" Liam asked.  
"They're having sex. Louis and Zayn." Niall cleared his throat.  
"Oh. How do you know that?"  
"Zayn sent us some pictures." Harry says unabashedly. His and Niall's eyes looked darker than before.

"Of? Oh. Ohhhh." Liam said.

"Yeah." Niall said.  
Liam could smell their arousals. He was getting aroused too. He made and excuse and quickly exited. And he was sure as soon as he exited, the two Alphas had pounced on eachother.

 

 

Sophia had started hanging out with them once again. It was weird. Especially for Louis. Because that girl in the bar had definitely been Sophia.

She came over to Louis and confronted him. She even shed a few tears stating that never in a million years she'd imagine cheating on someone like Liam. All too innocent for Louis. Louis narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn't dare to utter a word about it. Two can play a game at once.

Louis needed Liam to be on their side. So he had gone and apologised to Liam somewhat like this, "I know what I saw Li, and I told you that. But if, if it wasn't her. Then I don't want your relationship ruined. But I know what I saw."

Zayn never came over to hang around when Sophia did. He already hated her and now even more.

Harry tried his best to make his pack be and seem a happy go lucky pack. And it was to some extent. But not when it involved anything regarding Sophia.

Louis took up another extra shift at the bar. Harry and Niall had explicitly told him to inform them about his shifts so they could pick him up whenever he was done. But he never told them regarding most extra shifts that he took on weekdays. It was mainly because there was no fixed timing to shut down the bar on weekdays. Sometimes it would be earlier, sometime at 2.30am.

Today his shift had been very relaxed. There were very few customers. Some office working people, some female group of friends and a couple or two.

His shift got over at one and he made his way out. He was on his way back when he was thrown across the nearest alleyway. His back hurt and he hit his head very hard. He looked up to see 3 men looming over him. Two betas and an Alpha. One of the beta's hand choked his neck.

"Listen there omega, I know you saw this guy and my friend the other day. But if you open your mouth again, or even trouble her a tiny bit, we will end you." He was pointing at the beta behind him and then realisation dawned upon Louis that he was talking about Sophia kissing the other beta.

"You won't say a word about this to anyone. Got it? Not even Sophia." He threatened him. Louis nodded as much as he could. The man withdrew his hand. And just as Louis thought they were leaving, the man slapped Louis. The force of the slap was so much that Louis felt to the ground. He then felt a couple of kicks in his chest area. It hurt. Thankfully there was no blood.

"Enough guys, we don't have to make it obvious." Said the Alpha. He then squatted down and held Louis' face. "It's a pity that you're so pretty." He felt the Alpha's hands roam over his body before the three were gone. Louis passed out.

 

Louis woke up after minute or hours he dint know. It was still dark outside. He had tears dried on his cheek. He took out his phone with trembling hands. He was scared. He called up Niall.

"Louis?" Was the first thing Niall said. Louis couldn't hold back anymore and let out a sob.  
"Where are you love?" Niall said on the line. Louis could already hear shuffling sounds meaning the alpha was already ready to leave.

"Alley near the bar." Louis said finally.

"I'm coming love. Stay on the phone with me. Just please Lou." Niall sounded frustrated now. Louis nodded even though Niall couldn't see him.

It took Niall 10 mins to arrive. He came in Harry's car. Niall ran to him when he saw him.

"Louis!" He almost shouted. He squatted next to the omega tried to get him in a sitting position. Louis was already crying. Niall started growling in anger. When Louis whined he stopped. He picked up the omega and made him lie down in the backseat while he checked for any major injuries.

"No hospital, Niall. Please."

"But Louis you're hurt every where!"

"No. Please." Niall cursed the situation once before settling the omega in the back seat and driving to Louis dorm. He called up someone on his way as he drove back hastily.

When they reached Louis' dorm, Niall got out and went to take Louis. Perrie was there as well so Louis assumed Niall was talking to her on the phone.

"She's here." Perrie stated. Niall gave her a quick thanks before taking Louis up.

Perrie's friend, Jade was waiting for them in Louis' room. She was a nurse and lived nearby.

She checked Louis for injuries and dressed his wounds. Louis was already asleep after taking a painkiller.

"There are no major wounds so I've given him painkillers. Just bruises. Although they will take atleast a week to heal. So I advice that he takes complete rest. No signs of a sexual assault." She said as she exited.

Niall sighed. He knew he should inform Harry. But even he doesn't know what has happened. And Louis was already asleep. Harry coming there right now would only disturb him. So he decided to call him first thing in the morning.

He went next to Louis. He took his hand and sat on the ground next to the bed, too afraid to hurt the injured omega accidentally. He ended up sleeping there.


	20. Chapter 20

Niall woke up when he heard Louis yelping in pain. He saw Louis trying to reach for water that was on his bedside table.  
"Lou, please don't move, love. Please." He helped him into a comfortable position and held the glass as Louis took small sips.

"Sorry, I forgot when I woke up." Louis said.  
"What happened Lou? Who did this to you?" Niall was trying his best not his anger to slip.  
Louis remained quite.  
Niall sighed and started claming Louis by scenting him. He was gentle and took his time. He licked his face and then his neck.

"Louis?" He said gently.

"The guy Sophia was making out with, he came with 2 other blokes. When I left the bar, they attacked me. Threatened me not to tell anyone anything, not even Sophia. And not to give Sophia any trouble anymore." Louis looked emotionless when he said all this. It made Niall worry even more. "They threatened to do worse things to me if I do." He said.

Niall was furious. He was so bloody angry. He got up and punched the wall in Louis' room. The omega didn't react one bit. He knew Niall would behave like this.

After Niall removed his frustration on the wall, he was panting. "I'm so sorry Lou," he came over to the bed again and sat next to the omega. "Please don't leave Ni, I- I'm scared." And that's when Louis started crying, his head against the Alpha's chest.

Louis fell asleep again. It was natural since his body was recovering. He stepped out to make a call. He was wondering what to tell Harry. To tell him that their omega was hurt? And scared? To tell him that they had failed to take care of him. Louis was the youngest member of their pack. And they failed to look after him. Anger was building inside of him.

 

Harry came within eight and a half minutes. He came without shoes, his hair frantic and wearing a worried expression. Harry took a seat next to Louis, patting his head softly. Niall whispered to Harry and explained to him what all had happened. Harry told him to inform Zayn when Zayn wakes up.

Niall left Louis and Harry alone and proceeded to get Louis something to eat.

 

They didn't inform Liam for three whole days.  
No one showed up to school. They 3 of them were always in Louis' room taking care of him. Liam found it weird that none of them were there. He called them, texted them, no response. He proceeded to go to their dorms only to be told that they were not present by their dorm mates. Harry's flat was locked up.

After the third day, the three of them carried Louis down and sat him in the car and transported him to Harry's house. Louis protested since he was significantly better. But they didn't listen to him.

 

Once he was settled in Harry's flat, Harry brought up the topic. "Louis, we need to know who those guys were and we need to talk to Liam." Louis knew Harry was right.

To be honest, Sophia's friends were really dumb. By doing this they actually confirmed what Louis said about Sophia is a thousand percent true.

Harry called Liam to meet them. Liam was there soon. He was upset when he entered. "Where were you guys? I missed you." He hugged Zayn, Niall and Harry. "Where's Louis?"

"Come in" Harry took him to his room where Louis was.  
"Hey love, what's- what happened to you!?" Liam rushed next to Louis and sat next to him.

"It was your girlfriend." Niall said.  
Louis pleaded Niall with his eyes to not be mean with Liam.

"What Niall means to say is that your girlfriend's boyfriend came with other two guys and beat Louis up." Harry said.

"Okay guys, enough of this. How many times do I have to say that Sophia is not cheating on me! I'm bloody tired of this." He walked out while talking.

"You guys need to stop blaming her. I don't know what happened to Louis. It must be the same guy he saw. But the girl was not Sophia, okay?" He said annoying loud. Niall had it. Louis went through so much distress and all Liam cares about is defending his girlfriend. He pushed Liam towards the door.

"Get the fuck out." He said angrily. "Get the fuck out of here before I fucking hit you.." Niall said in thick Irish accent. "You're the bloody reason our omega is hurt. Just get fucking lost and don't come again." He slammed the door. Even Harry stayed back and didn't stop Niall.

As soon as the door shut, Niall knew he had done wrong.

"Harry-  
"Go after him and explain." Harry was angry at the situation and disappointed by his Pack's behaviour.

Niall nodded and ran after Liam.

Harry hugged Zayn to feel better and dragged them both next to Louis.

 

"Liam wait. For god's sake!" Niall shouted for the tenth time and Liam waited.

"Please. Let's talk." Liam only nodded. He was clearly hurt by Niall's harsh words earlier.  
They sat on the grass, cross legged, opposite each other. Niall told him everything. How he had gotten a call from Louis in the middle of the night, how he had found Louis, almost passed out, bruises covering his entire body. He told him how hurt Louis was. How scared he was because they had threatened him. Threatened him that they'll do worse if he tells about it to Sophia or causes any more problems for her. He told him how Louis was scared to be touched randomly and always flinched nowadays. He told Liam that he was afraid Louis was molested even though he wasn't raped. Louis had refused to go to a doctor and they had been mending him day and night the past few days.

Liam started crying along with Niall. Niall apologised and so did Liam. "It's my fault Louis had to go through all this."  
"No Li, it's not. I'm sorry I said that. It's not." He hugged him.

 

 

Liam wanted to break up with Sophia there and then. But he didn't know if he should tell her about Louis being hit or not. He needed the Pack's advice on this. He didn't want to endanger Louis.

 

Harry left Louis with Zayn and went over to Liam's for an Alpha meeting.  
"If you tell Sophia, we have to be very careful. We have to know the names of those people who threatened Louis." Harry said.

"Don't break up with her yet. Invite her friends or something and let's see if Louis recognises them?" Niall suggested.

"One thing we have to be very clear about, we cannot afford to leave Louis and Zayn unprotected. At all costs."

,

 

 

Louis was almost recovered by next week. He had started going to classes as well. After more few days, when Harry came home one evening, he saw Louis getting dressed for work.

"Louis? Please tell me you just like your uniform so you're wearing it at home."

"I'm going to work." He stated

"No you're not."

"Harry, we've talked about this. You're not the boss of me."

"Please don't do this, Louis. Please. You know how I feel about that job." Harry pleaded as Louis proceeded to wear his jacket.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, the job isn't bad Harry. And I need it."

"You don't need it Lou, I've told you already a thousand times that if this is regarding finance, that's really not a fucking concern." Harry said.

"Harry. Please. You know how I feel about taking money from others. I'll be done by 2.30." Louis said as he opened the door to leave.

"Louis Tomlinson, turn around and come back in. You're not going anywhere." Harry used his Alpha voice on Louis.

 

Harry saw Louis struggling, trying to disobey the command. At the same time he could feel how hurt Louis was. Hell, Harry felt guilty, but the Omega had left him no other choice.

"Please Lou," he begged again. "I don't think it's safe for you to go. We don't know who those people are. Please, for god's sake Lou."

Louis wiped the single tear on his cheek. He nodded and came back in. He ignored Harry as he made his way to the closet to change again.

Once he was out again, Harry held his hand and led him to the bed and made him sit.

"Louis, please, I know this job is important for you. But I honestly don't think it's safe to travel at such an hour. Plus, you never told us about those extra shifts. You know you will be punished for that."  
Louis simply nodded and continued to look at the bed.

"Talk to me Louis, please. Look at me."

"What do you want me to say Harry?" Louis spoke softly still not looking up at him.

"Louis, I know you want to work. To be able to earn. Just please, give me a few weeks time, we will find you a better job. But any financial requirements you have, please do not hesitate to tell me. We are gonna be mated in the future Lou, it's your every right. Please see it in the way I do. We are a family. We should not be bothered by such matters."

"Okay Harry."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. What else do you want me to say? But I'll take some time to be able to see it your way when it comes to finance. You know it's a sensitive topic for me."

"I know Lou. I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. Thanks for being patient. I hope some of you'll still read this fic! I plan to complete it soon! 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other fic sense it in which I am actually putting a lot of efforts to improve my writing since English isn't my native! 
> 
>  
> 
> Take care loviles.
> 
>  
> 
> Always,  
> V. Xxx

Louis was sexually frustrated. His boyfriends refused to have sex with him till he was completely healed. He lived with Harry. He even tried tricking Harry to sleep with him but failed.

"Please Harry!" He whined.  
"No Lou, I can't do that. I'm sorry."

"But I'm completely healed. The biggest problem is that I feel sexually deprived!"  
"Okay. I won't have sex with you. But you know what? Lou, can I give you a blowjob?"

"Please. Yes!" He threw a fist in the air.

 

Sophia found Liam's behaviour a bit different nowadays. He was with her but he was not really with her. Maybe it was just a phase?

Liam had suggested that they throw a house party in Sophia's flat when their anniversary was there this week. He told her to invite all her friends.

And just like that, the rest of the pack was there as well. They were always by Louis' side.  
Louis looked at every person that came through, checking for the beta guy. But he wasn't here yet.

"I'll just get another drink." Zayn made his way around the apartment to get another drink. He already had many fans it seemed by the looks every one was giving him.

"Hey, can I make you a drink?" A tall Alpha asked Zayn. He was quite polite and handsome if you asked Zayn.

"No. He's off the record, Alex," Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn.

Zayn loved the feel of being wrapped around in Liam's arms and did not bother to move them away.

"So has Louis spotted the guys?" Liam asked.

"Not yet."

 

It was after hours into the party when the pack had already given up on those 3 people showing up that they entered. Louis notified his pack immediately and they set into motion.

 

Liam went over to them to get their names as Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis used the back exit to get out.

They dropped Zayn to his dorm and Louis back to Harry's apartment before going back to the party to deal with those three assholes.

 

 

"They won't bother any of us anymore. Even got a restraining order." Liam says as he takes a seat for lunch with his pack. "And guys, I'm officially single now." He gives a lopsided smile. He's happy but sad too.

Louis is barely listening to any of that though. He's busy eyeing Harry. Louis is definitely more than properly healed now. He just wants Harry.

"What's wrong with Louis?" One of the lads ask.

"Harry's been making him wait for too long." Someone replies.

 

 

That evening, Louis knows Harry has a group study session. So he uses his alone time to make their bed, light up some candles around the room, put on his favourite pair of panties with a t shirt and short shorts. He cooks a lavish dish for Harry with a side of mash and pairs it with expensive wine.

 

When Harry returns, his apartment is smelling delicious. But he isn't sure what made his mouth water. Was it the delicious smell of the food cooking or the sight of Louis wearing an apron and cooking for him?

"You cooked." Is the first thing Harry says because well, Louis doesn't cook. Ever.

"Welcome back. " Louis grins at the Alpha. "Yes I did. How about you change and come? I just need to set the table."

 

 

After eating their dinner -chicken wrapped in Parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash and wine-they sat on the couch to watch a movie. They both were cuddled in the centre with a blanket around them.

10 minutes through the movie, they were kissing eachother hard. Harry picked Louis up and sat him in his lap, facing him. Louis' one leg was on each side of Harry's. Louis put his tongue down Harry's mouth.

Harry's hand flew to the omegas waist, holding him. From there, his hand slide down till they were resting on his bum. Louis pushed back on his hand signalling Harry to go ahead. Harry did. He kneaded his ass and parted it, Louis whimpered.  
"Impatient, aren't you?" Harry chuckled darkly in his ear making Louis more hard.

Louis felt Harry's cock stir under him. He started moving his hips against it. Harry got up with Louis' legs clinging to his waist and went to the bedroom. He set the omega on the bed and slowly strips for him.

"Can't believe you did so much for me, little one." He refers to the candles and the whole dinner thing.

"Well you know, you only deserve the best, Alpha." Louis giggles and kisses back.

Once he was down to his boxers, he removed Louis clothes, one by one. To his suprise, Louis was wearing panties. Lace panties.  
"Fuck" he admired the fabric on the omega, as he lay over him, his elbows supporting his weight, to kiss the Omega.

There was no holding back for them. They were finally going to do it.

Harry went lower and took Louis' nipples in his mouth, suckling and biting on them. He proceeded to move south till his nose was on his dick with his panties still obstructing the skin.

"You smell so good." He said. Then he gently peeled off the panty and left lovebites on his inner thighs and sucked his balls.

He parted Louis legs and was overwhelmed for a moment with the scent that hit him. Louis was slicking a lot. He began sucking closer and closer to the hole but never at it.  
"Harry please stop teasing" Louis whined breathlessly.

Harry smacked his bum and said "as you wish Omega" and sucked on his hole making Louis mewl in pleasure.

He then started loosening Louis up by inserting two fingers. When he deemed fit, he removed his boxers. He was already hard so he wasted no time in entering his Louis.

It was slow and sensual. Louis was not sure if he would call it fucking. It was more on the lines of uniting. Harry was hitting his prostrate dead on as if they had been having sex forever. His thrusts were long and deep. But the most intimate part was how he and Louis maintained eye contact. How Harry looked at him as if conveying so much love and compassion.

Harry came inside Louis and lied down making Louis lie down on top of him till his knot went down.

"I love you" Harry told him. Louis smiled and blushed hiding his face in Alpha's neck.

"Love you too, Hazza." Louis held his face and pecked him on his lips once again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all of you!!
> 
> In this chapter you'll see me struggling with the tenses cause I'm still testing what I'm comfortable with. There's a transition from past tense writing to present tense. Please bare with me you'll.
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments really motivate me to write more. So thank you to every single one of you who took the efforts of leaving kudos and comments.
> 
>  
> 
> Love yourself and keep Larrying.
> 
>  
> 
> ______________

The omegas along with Harry and Niall had visited the doctor before their ruts and heats so that the doctor would give them more birth control measures.

Their impending discussion with Liam remained. They don't know what the alpha wants - whether he wants some times after his break up or if he is ready to date them. They decide to ask Liam after his rut because if they ask him before, he may feel compelled to spend it with them.

 

However, one fine day, the four of them punished Louis for his failure to inform regarding extra shifts and irresponsibly travelling alone in the middle of the night. The punishment was simple, spankings with a cock ring (he wore his pants after his mates put on the cock ring) that inhibited him from coming.  
When they felt Louis had suffered enough, they removed his pants and the ring, making the omega come instantly.  
Liam had averted his eyes in order not to look perverted for admiring the beauty in from of him.

 

Harry's flat had privacy and was big enough, so naturally, they decided on spending their cycles there. They had stocked the frigde with as much as food as possible. The omegas heat struck first and a day late, Niall and Harry got their ruts.

It had been so much better and easier because there were two Alphas and two omegas. One Alpha had simply not been able to manage the two omegas before.

They were very comfortable around eachother. They all would casually talk as they a wave of their cycles would end and they waited for Harry's knot to go down in Zayn and Niall's knot in Louis (and vice versa).

 

Liam spent his rut alone. He didn't mind it actually. He was glad he got this much space for himself.

 

 

It was after their cycles, they all went out to get dinner. Just a normal pizza place nearby. Later, they started walking around the nearby area, ending up in a park.

Niall and Zayn were holding hands and laughing giddily, leading the group. Louis was behind them followed by Harry and Liam who watch the other three with expression of fond and amusement on their faces.

 

They arrived at a bench where the three sat and the two old alphas remained standing.

Harry cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. He turned to face Liam, "we want to ask you something, Liam."  
Liam knew this was the moment and there wasn't a doubt what his answer would be.

So when Harry continued to talk, and asked him to complete their pack, to be their mate, Liam pounced on him, saying yes a thousand times, almost knocking the older Alpha into the ground

 

.

 

 

"Can't believe I actually get to do this," Zayn says and immediately turns his face upwards and kisses Liam.

Liam signs into the kiss feeling loved and content. "Yeah. Sorry to make you wait." Liam says foolishly, while they're kissing.

"Oi, lovebirds! I'm heading off. Goodnight!" Niall kisses the two before kissing Harry and then Louis before he leaves to head back to his dorm.

As soon as he leaves, Zayn and Liam start kissing again.

"Wow, that's a sight." Louis tells Harry from his frozen spot in front of the couple on the couch. He watches as Liam pulls Zayn up in his lap as they continue kissing, making obsence noises.

"Yeah." Harry says and he shudders. "Maybe we should give them some privacy tonight."

 

They inform Liam and Zayn that they are gonna stay at Louis' dorm for tonight.

They both give them such grateful eyes that the other two melt.

 

 

"Honestly, I feel the two of us never got enough time before." It's lunch time. Harry and Niall are sitting out on a bench with their tiffins spread out on the table.

"I agree. But aren't you awefully cuddly, mate?" Niall laughs and despite of his words, squishes closer to Harry.

"Shut up, you love it." Harry drops a kiss on his head.

 

Niall and Harry head towards Louis' lecture hall. They wait out till Louis is done with his class.  
Louis comes out, surrounded by his friends and classmates, all of them seem to be animatedly discussing something. Louis keeps on rolling his eyes at whatever Eleanor and another boy keep on suggesting. Stanley just laughs before he bids them goodbye. That's when Louis spots Harry and Niall. He runs towards them and hugs both the Alphas the same time, an arm around each one of them.

"Missed us?" Harry says.  
"Don't be so full of yourself." Louis winks at them as he steps back.  
"Is it really not possible Louis?" Eleanor comes behind him and interupts.  
"Give us a moment. " Louis tells them. Eleanor and his friend take a step away to give Louis some privacy.

Louis turns towards Harry, "Harry, we have a group project. Is it possible to work at your place? This Thursday? Or we could just work here outside. No pressure."

"Of course it's alright Lou. Plus I don't think I will be there at that time." He tells him.

Louis nods and turns around to inform Eleanor and boy- Logan, that they can meet at Harry's place on Thursday. Eleanor seemed to cheered by the fact and Logan just nods.

"Bye Niall, bye Harry." Eleanor tells them flirtatiously before she leaves with the boy.

Harry and Niall give her confused waves not knowing what else to do.  
"Seriously, this girl," Louis wants to sound annoyed but he also is endeared at his friend's behaviour.

 

"So where are Zayn and Liam?" Louis asks as they begin walking to no particular place.

"I haven't gone back Lou, I don't know if they're still there." Harry tells them.

"Oh, I don't think so, I met Zayn this morning, he looked blissed out to be honest. Asked him What's happened and he told me everything. In detail." Niall wobbled his eyebrows at the two.

"What! Tell me Nialler. Tell me, tell me!" Louis stomped his foot like a kid. Harry and Niall laughed at Louis' behaviour. They decided to sit against the wall of one of the buildings. Niall sat next to Harry leaving no space for Louis so Louis conveniently sat on one of both their thighs.

"Zayn told me about him and Liam having sex. Multiple times. And the way he was waddling, yeah."

"Good for them, the two probably have loved eachother ever since school. But the circumstances.." Harry trails off.

Niall and Louis agree. Throughout school, Zayn and Liam were simply inseperable.

"So what do you two have planned today?"

"Well, I'm completely free for the rest of the day."  
"So am I. Can we all have an orgy?" Louis' no filter brain speaks.  
"Louis!" Niall says in a mock offence tone.

"On second thought, sex sounds perfect. Where at?" Niall says.

Harry just stares at the two wondering how his little mates got so corrupted.

They all find themselves in Louis' room.  
"Um so guys, I wanted to talk, try some new things actually." Louis is sitting in the centre of the bed, looking downs and talking. "I wanted to like have both of you in me." Louis informs.

Harry lifts his chin up to look at him. "Okay. We can try, you're sure Lou?"  
Louis nods.

"You can tell us about anything okay Lou? Use your words." Niall instructs him.

They all get undressed and Niall is waiting for Harry's orders.  
"Both of you lie down. Louis, relax, Niall, kiss him, touch him."

Niall kisses Louis hot in the mouth. He moves downwards, kissing his jaw, biting here and there. The omega definitely has a pain kink by the sound of his moans.

Niall uses his hands to tweak at Louis' sensitive nipple. He goes down, parting Louis' legs, kissing his inner thighs, near his crotch and his hole. But never there.

When Harry tells him, Niall finally licks over Louis' slick covered hole. Louis moans loudly, greedily pulling Niall's hair to bring his tongue more inside him.

Niall bites Louis' arse cheek in playful revenge that only turns Louis on more.

Harry is standing next to them, his untouched cock hard and leaking precome at the sight of his two mates. He finally tells Niall to finger Louis.

 

Niall takes his time, finally when he's got four fingers in Louis, giving him a good stretch, he turns Louis to the side and takes his position behind him and slides into his omega easily.

They fall into an easy rhythm. It's gone for the two, knowing eachother body so well.  
After a few thrusts, Harry tells him to stop moving.  
He comes around the bed and lied down next to Louis. He give the omega a sweet peck before putting his fingers next to Niall's girth.

He tells Niall to move gently as he adds one more and then one more. Niall and Louis both hiss when Harry adds the third finger.

After a minute or so, Harry removes his hand and and prods his hard cock. He pushes in a bit forcefully to get his head through.

Louis gives out a loud cry of pain. Harry and Niall both don't move at all. They both kiss the omega over his face and whispered sweet things go him. After what seemed hours, Louis finally tells Harry to move in further. Niall is still as Harry fits his entire cock next to Niall's. The three moan at that. Louis feels like he is splitting into half. At the same time he likes it, he feels so stuffed. Harry and Niall can feel their cocks against eachother. They can barely fit and yet they do. It is such a tight fit. They have to control their urges to thrust recklessly in order to avoid hurting their omega.

They gradually start moving. First, only Harry moves a few times, giving shallow thrusts. Soon, Niall begins to thrust weakly which soon develops into both of them thrusting hard into the omega.

"Look at you, taking us both so well Lou," Harry says.

"You're meant to take us." Niall whispers in Louis' ears making the omega produce more slick.  
"You like that huh? Like to be used?" Niall says to which Louis nods his head and says yesyesyes at the same time.

Both Harry and Niall's knots begin to expand. Soon, they both are coming followed by Louis who has two knots pressed against his prostrate.

Louis has tears down his cheeks which the Alphas lick as they wait for their knots to go down.

 

It's after almost an hour that they hear a knock on the door.  
Louis whimpers in his sleep making Niall growl at the intruder.

"Calm down Alpha, it's Liam and Zayn." Harry makes Niall understand that there is no threat to their omega as he slips out of the bed to open the door.

 

Zayn is greeted at the sight of naked Alpha. Harry pulls Zayn in, followed by Liam before closing the door quickly.

Harry kisses them on the forehead before going back to his place.

Niall shifts closer to the wall, pulling Louis in close and Harry mimics. Without any words being exchanged, Zayn and Liam discard their jeans and fit themselves next to Harry.

After an hour and a half, they all wake up, complaining about their half numb limbs and the dumb idea of five full grown blokes sleeping on one bed.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis: it's really too much. If this continues, I'm gonna have to get a restraining order.

Zayn giggles while he reads his text, taking a seat in his history of art class.

Louis and him had been texting about how wherever they are in the public, atleast one Alpha mate is with them. And it's getting really annoying according to both of them. They decide to have a talk with them tonight.

"Something funny?" Phil slides into the seat next to Zayn.

Luckily for Zayn, he's saved by the teacher entering their class, asking all students to settle down quickly. If he ever gets a chance to tell Phil or anyone what's funny, he's sure he'll be considered crazy.

 

 

"Um," Zayn calls everyone's attention that night, "Louis and I have something to discuss with you'll."

Liam was cleaning in his kitchen, Niall was in the couch with Louis and Zayn and Harry were sitting at the counter, having just finished their food.

Zayn's words made them all stop their actions and turn their gaze towards him. Louis stood up from where he was laying in Niall's arms and came to stand in front of the couch. The Alphas all sat on the couch, the two omegas standing, ready to give them a earful.

"So, we have an issue with all this over protectiveness." Louis tells them. "I mean, we don't have any problem with it as such, we know it's your instinct, but escorting us from one place to the other all the time is a bit too much."

"It's kinda annoying guys." Zayn adds. "I mean, we'd like you to meet us when you really want to. We don't want you to be obligated to always be there with us and protect us. It's overbearing."

"Okay, just to clear some things, we do want to see you guys, cause we are mates. We don't feel obligated at all, and I'm sure they feel the same. It's natural for us to seek you whenever our classes end or wherever we are going. We don't see it as escorting." Liam speaks up and the rest nods.

"But we also understand how it can be a bit overbearing for you two." Harry says, "so we will back off a bit. But not until you both agree with somethings."

"No offence Harry, but it's absolutely up to us if we want to agree or not. You can't throw that Alpha omega shit on us." Zayn says, irritated.

Louis circles his fingers around Zayn's wrist showing everyone he agrees with Zayn.

Zayn's words seem to snap Harry out of his head. He suddenly realised how gender biased his words sounded.

"I'm- I'm sorry, it didn't mean to come out that way. I just wish you'll would not mind us being around you'll, cause after what happened with Louis, I don't want any of you to be hurt. Please."

No one says anything. Harry continues after a pause.

"Okay, how about, we escort you occasionally. Not everytime. And maybe if you'll can just text us if you decide to head some new place or something? It'd give us some peace."

"We'll try our best." Zayn says. And Louis nods. Honestly, they don't seem to like the idea of the Alphas knowing all the time where they are but them not knowing about the Alphas.

"We'll try if you'll also try to text us everytime you'll go somewhere." Louis finishes.

Okay.

The worst part about this exchange is that it seems as if they are doubting eachother which they aren't. They are just trying to bring same rules for the Alphas as for omegas.

"Louis, it's not like we are spying on you or that we don't trust you! Its just that I don't want to see you so bloody beaten up ever fucking again. Yeah?"

Louis' anger deflates at Niall's words. "I know Ni, but I want you'll to trust us with our safety too. We promise to tell you if we feel unsafe anywhere or need you anytime. We won't make the mistake that I did. I promise Ni. Harry, Li."

"Zayn?" Liam asks him  
Zayn takes a loud breath, "Yes, we want you'll to trust us with our safety. We won't be foolish. Promise."

And the Alphas promise to back off. So it's all good.

 

"Zayn?" Zayn is smoking in the balcony. Harry goes behind him to and nuzzles his neck. "I'm sorry, omega, I did not mean to disrespect you or your gender." He says sincerely.

Zayn blows out a puff before turning to Harry. He simply nods his head, accepting his apology and rests his head on his chest. He takes another drag.

"Wish you'd stop smoking though, you're spoiling Lou." Harry chuckles and wraps his arms around Zayn's waist.

Zayn looks up and blows smoke in Harry's mouth as they make out greedily.

 

 

"So how's the first week of being with us been Payno?"  
Niall is pushing their trolley cart as Liam adds all the grocery they need to it.

Liam pauses examining which zucchini to chose and turns to Niall. "Pretty much the same. I mean, I realised it so bloody late but we were always like in a relationship, except, now the physical part." Liam blushes.

Niall scoffs at that. "Mate, we've all be waiting for that part. Only Zee has gotten all of you." Niall pouts and continues to push the cart ahead.

"Hey hey, stop," Liam pulls Niall's hand. "I honestly don't know what I've been waiting for. Maybe for all of you to approach? Cause I don't want to appear weird or desperate to get into all of your pants."

"Oh, Li." Niall throws his head back and gives out a full laugh. He then puts his hands behind Liam's neck and kisses him on the mouth shamelessly. Liam is shocked but pleased at the action and eagerly kisses back.

"Okay Payno, you should do whatever you feel like. Okay? Voice your thoughts. That's super important cause we aren't just a couple, but five blokes in a relationship. And about this thing, never hold back. Trust me." Niall says and launches again at Liam to kiss him.

 

"How are we going to enter if Harry isn't home?" Eleanor asks Louis

"I have a key" Louis rolls his eyes. Louis fits the key to open the door. Eleanor and Logan, his project partners(and friends) wait behind him.

Once they are in, Louis thinks that maybe Harry is still here. Then he realises from the scent that there are two Alphas here. Liam and Niall. He knew they had gone on a date last night but dint get a chance to talk to them about how it went. Louis assumes they must be asleep especially if they would've been up all night and not to disturb them.

 

The three move some furniture around to make space in the centre where they can enact their own skit for english class.

 

"So, who is currently in the bedroom Lou?" Eleanor raises her eyebrows.

"Well, you're making Logan uncomfortable over here."

"Hey! Leave me out of this guys." Logan decides to stay on the safe side.  
"So who is it?" Eleanor asks.  
"My mates." Louis says simply. "Now get back to your lines El."

"Mates huh. Nice." Eleanor whistles.  
After three-forth of an hour, the door of the bedroom clicks open and out comes a tired, but happy looking Liam. His smile falters as soon as he sees Louis' friends.

"Lou?"  
Louis gets up from his place on the ground to hug the half naked Alpha. "Li!" He takes his scent in and embraces his warmth. "God, you smell so much like him. How was your date?" He whispers in his ears.

"Well it was- " Liam sticks his tongue out to lick Louis' ear.

Louis gasps and then blushes. He proceeds to smack Liam on his chest. He then leans up and captures his mates lips. .

"That's good to know then. Sadly, I get my turn next week."  
Louis had been avoiding intercorse for few days ever since his arse was torn. He needed recovery time.

"Well, Niall's certainly big and Harry is too, I'm surprised how you can still even walk."  
"Perks of being an omega I guess. Anyway, stop distracting me and put some clothes on. We've got company."

Liam nods and kisses Louis once more before going into the room putting on a shirt and walks towards the kitchen.

"It's so unfair Lou! Why did you have to snatch all of my crushes." Eleanor complains.  
And yeah, Louis knows Eleanor crushes big time on all four of his mates. But he ignores it.

 

To Eleanor's delight, the main door is opened after sometime, revealing Zayn and Harry.

"Oh hey El." Zayn says as he moves to tackle Louis on the floor. He kisses his omega all over his face before sitting and spooning him on the floor.

"Hey! Even I want a cuddle." Harry complains.

"Come here big baby Alpha." Louis makes grabby hands and Harry joins them on the ground.

 

"Oh, please ignore us and continue whatever you were doing." Zayn tells Logan and Eleanor.  
"I'm Zayn by the way." He introduces himself to Logan who greets him as well.

Liam emerges from the kitchen with a tray of tea prepared.  
"Sorry, we don't have enough cups, so used the glasses." Liam shrugs. He kisses Harry's and Zayn's foreheads before he decides to check if Niall's up.

Just then, Niall comes out, strutting.

"Come here, Niall." Liam tells the half naked Alpha. Liam sits on the couch and pulls Niall on his lap and grooms him. He hands him his tea and asks him how is he feeling.

Before they get anymore personal, Louis decided to kick his friends out. Eleanor protests that they should get more work done. Logan looks resigned. Finally, when Louis promises Eleanor that he'll tell her something soon, they leave.

 

As soon as they're gone, Louis rearranged the couches and plops on them, the others copy as they watch Niall and Liam interact.

 

"Honestly, I'm done bottoming I guess. You guys are huge." Niall complains, making others laugh.  
Liam tells him that he'd like Niall to fuck him once and that gets Niall all chirpy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter. :)


	24. Chapter 24

"I still can't fathom the fact that you managed to take both of them." Zayn and Louis are enroute to a nearby local shop to buy some supplies.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about it Zayn," Louis tells him, "I don't want you to feel that because I've taken them, you also need to be able to do that. I just want you to be comfortable. And so do our Alphas. You know that."

Zayn nods and they walk quitely for a second until he speaks up. "You're right and it's not like that, not really. I want to have such an experience too, you.know? But I'm just scared."

Louis stops walking and takes Zayn's hands in his. "I know love, I'll tell you one thing though, you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with. And about being scared of hurting? It does, but at the same time they were so gentle, Z. But if you really wanna try it, I'd say try it when we get our heats. It'll be easier for you then." Louis suggests.

 

Zayn likes the idea. But again and again, Louis wants Zayn to understand that whatever he does, its because he wants to do and not because he's feeling pressurised by others or the situation.

 

 

Niall is compartmentalizing all the tasks in his head while walking back from his first lecture when a ball comes across the lawn and hits his left leg.

His left leg has had a surgery when he was young and had gotten hurt. Ever since, he wasn't able to play as wildly as the other kids. He couldn't run as fast, so he took up his interest in golf.

 

When the ball hits his shin, he gives out a big shout as he falls, clutching his leg. He has tears running down his eyes. He is sure his leg is broken. He quickly calls Zayn since he is always in the same building.

Zayn runs out of class against his professors wishes. He has already called Harry and informed him of the situation. Zayn grabs the emergency kit from the building on his way to Niall.

 

He finds Niall sitting on the grass, yelping in pain. A girl kneeling beside him, trying to offer him some comfort till someone finds them.

Zayn rushes to him and gets the bandage from the box to wrap around Niall's legs just as he was taught by his parents.

Niall is clearly in intense pain according to the noises he is making. Zayn retrieves two painkillers from the box and hands them over to Niall. He then begins to lick his tears out of instinct.

 

Within minutes, they hear the sound of an ambulance. The nurses and Harry come out of it. The staff pulls Niall up on the stretcher and carry him in the vehicle as Zayn and Harry join them.

 

Louis reads his messages when he exits his class. As soon as he finds out about Niall's condition, he goes to seek Liam.

Liam is in class when Louis walks in, interrupts the professor, informs him of an emergency and lets Liam out.  
He quickly explained him of the situation as they catch a taxi to the hospital. Liam can't see their omega in so much distress and starts to scent him to calm him down.

 

They reach their destination and meet Zayn and Harry waiting outside. "They're taking an x-ray" they inform the two.

The doctor comes out after a moment. "I'm sorry, but the patient does not wish to get treated here, we cannot go against his wishes."

"What? Just give us a moment doctor, please." The doctor nods and walks away. The four enter the room.

Niall's lying on the bed, leg straight ahead supported by a cling tied up to a rod. He looks like he's been through hell. He probably has.

Zayn and Louis both go to Niall and scent him to calm make him feel good and calm. "Alpha, why is it that you don't wish to be treated here?" Liam asks gently.

"It's a private hospital. I can't afford it." He says after a long pause.  
"Guys, can I talk to him alone please?" Harry asks and they respectfully leave.

Harry sits next to Niall and gently pats his forehead.  
"You very well know that money isn't an issue for us, Ni." Niall opens his mouth to protest but Harry stops him.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Alpha. I know what you'd say. That it's an issue for you. But you must understand that you are my mate, what is mine is yours. You do not let me spoil you under normal circumstances, but when it comes to something as serious as your health, you cannot expect me to compromise, Alpha."

Niall doesn't say anything. He continues to play with the hem of his shirt.  
"Niall, look at me," he lifts his chin with two fingers. "Please get treated here love, I want you to be alright as soon as possible. Please love. Please don't argue." He tells Niall softly.  
Niall shakes his head in an affirmative and soon, Harry informs the doctor about Niall's change of heart.

Nialls tests and plastering of leg takes another hour and a half. They all are in Niall's assigned room. Niall feels overwhelmed with emotions. Gratefulness, hurt, need, frustration, resignment and happiness. Everyone just gathers around him and try to talk about college and pull eachother's legs.

 

The doctor assigns him Vitamin c and painkillers. They decide to keep Niall in the hospital for a week before discharging him. Even after discharge, Niall is to be on complete bed rest for atleast 3 more weeks.

 

"Zayn, you look like shite, mate." Niall tells him when Zayn shows up in the hospital again on the third day.

Zayn pouts. "you're supposed to tell me I'm beautiful in every situation, _mate_." He emphasises on the word 'mate'.

Niall gives out a loud bark of laugh and Zayn's pout melts into a smile.

"You are so fucking beautiful Z, I've written poems about it. And I'm not even that good at it." He tries to convince Zayn.

"Yeah, yeah." Zayn laughs as he takes his seat near Niall's bedside. "So how has today been?"

"Louis came and bathed me this morning. Harry came around lunch time, Liam just left actually and now you're here. But what's up with you? You seem to be into a lot of mess."

Zayn gives out a loud huff. "just some project shit. Mostly worried about you Ni. I know it's fucking hard with that huge plaster. I know you feel frustrated."

Niall doesn't say anything at that so Zayn knows he's right.

"But honestly, all of you'll don't need to come in everyday. I know it's like, submission time for all of us so it sucks cause you'll have to rush from one place to the other. But seriously, there's no need to."

 

"We like spending time with you, need it. You know that."  
Niall gives him a dazzling smile at that, "that's great, now take me to the loo." He gives out a laugh that states it's funny but I'm serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bday :D :p


	25. Chapter 25

Drake throws himself on his single sized bed and gives out a loud sigh. Niall, his roommate, was his partner in one of the projects. Since Niall was injured, Drake had to do all the work himself to keep them from failing the subject.

His eyes feel heavy and he's just about to fall asleep even though he still hasn't changed his clothes or removed his shoes when there's a loud knock on his door.

"What?" He groans, annoyed.

The door barges open revealing Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. He doesn't make any move to get up though.

Louis has a beanie over his head and his hair swept in a soft fringe. The omega is wearing lose tracks and sheer white top. Next to him, Liam is dressed in black trousers and a loose red coloured hoodie. They both are carrying shoulder and hand bags.

"Sorry to bother you, Drake, we're just here to collect Niall's stuff." Liam apologises for disturbing a very tired looking Drake.

His words make Drake sit up. "What do you mean? Where's he going? I thought he was coming back tomorrow."

"Yea he is, but we think it's better if he'll be living at Harry's. That way we all can take care of him." Louis informs him.

"Oh alright." Drake sits up straight and scrathes his forehead. He expected Niall to come back. He would've taken good care of him for sure. But he understands that they are his mates and doesn't say anything else.

Louis and Liam are in the room, picking up Niall's stuff and dumping it into the bag.

"Here, let me help you'll out." Drake joins them.

Once they're done (thanks to Drake's help), they get up to leave.

"Um," Drake calls them out, "did Niall say anything?"  
Louis and Liam communicate something with their eyes that Drake isn't able to decipher. They turn to him.  
"No, just that he misses you, you're a good friend to him". Liam pats him on the back.

"Yea. Hey, why don't you visit him at Harry's. Come around any time pal, he'd be happy to be in your company for sure!" Louis explains to him where Harry's flat is located.

They part with grateful words and promises to meet soon.

 

"That was kinda sad." Liam says once they've stepped on the pathway.

"Yea, we're fucking oblivious to how our relationship affects our friendships with others. Ruins it more likely."

Liam nods, continuing to walk. "Remind me to spend time with my dorm mates, maybe grab drinks with them or something."

"You should do that, I should spend time with Perrie. Now that I think about it, I haven't spoken to her in ages."

 

 

 

"This is fucking hot." Niall complains for the tenth time in the night. He's asleep in the centre of Harry's bed while the pack alpha lays on the makeshift bed on the floor.

"Niall I swear on God I'll get a muffle now." Harry threatens with no real malice.

Niall grunts and tosses again in his sleep.  
He has his left leg put up against a pile of pillows. His plaster is so bloody thick and hard that he cannot find it comfortable in any position to sleep. He feels the urge to tear his plaster apart and itch his bloody leg. He's sure his leg has become as dry as the burnt brownie Louis had once cooked.

 

At the hospital his leg stayed up hoisted in the air and the doctor's pumped him with pain killers that made him drowsy instantly. But now, his medication for pain was less than half upon doctor's advice. And he simply couldn't sleep.

Harry was lying on the floor listening to Niall breath normally. He finally gets up and sits next to him. He gently starts to pat Niall's head. "Go to sleep." He says softly but also uses his Alpha voice. He stays by Niall's bedside till Niall's breathing slows and Harry knows for sure that his Irish mate is asleep.

 

Zayn's leaving from his classes when Drake stops him. "Hey, hi. I was wondering if I could visit Niall today?" Zayn can sense a certain fear of rejection in his eyes that makes him confused.

"Of course Drake. I'm headed there now. Wanna join?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Yeah." They exit the premises and walk towards Harry's. It's a 10 minutes long path by foot.

"So how have your classes been going?"

"It's good. All good." Drake smiles up at him.

They chat about classes and Niall's leg in lieu of any other common topic of conversation.

They arrive at Harry's place soon and Zayn is turning the key and unlocking the door.

 

They find Niall seated in the hall, sitting in his boxers and loose top - Drake guesses it must be Harry's, playing on Play Station.

He turns his attention to them when he hears them enter. And soon is beaming with joy. "Drake! Mate! I was wondering where the hell you've been lost."

Zayn watches Drake give out even a brighter beam before shuffling in next to Niall on the couch. "You fucker. Could've given me a call you know."

Zayn kisses Niall on his head from behind the couch and asks him if he needs anything. Niall declines. "Alright love, I'll be in the room. Summon me if you need anything." Zayn annouces and decides to give the two friends some time alone. By the time he enters Harry's room, he hears them bantering over the FIFA match and can't help the small smile forming on his lips.

 

Liam and Harry are out on a date. Everything is going great so far. Harry brought Liam to one of his secret gem of a restaurant that has indoor plants, vibrant walls and a railway themed look. They are talking in the privacy of their booth, flirting back and forth.

"I was so worried when I was young about the fact that I didn't get periods and all my sisters did. Mum took a lot of time explaining to me that I won't get them!"

Harry throws his head back and gives out a laugh. He has tears in his eyes because of excessive laughing. "I remember Li, you used to show up to school all tensed and ask me and Zayn multiple times if we have 'grown up' I didn't understand what it meant back then and thought that you were just calling us dumb." Harry laughs harder and Liam joins.

 

After another drink Harry excuses himself to the washroom. His phone, that remains on the table buzzes off again and again. Liam noticed when it rang earlier but Harry turned the phone on vibrate. He reaches out for Harry's phone wondering if any of their mates were trying to contact them.

He finds multiple messages on the lock screen.

 

T: I'm sorry Harry, you know I didn't mean it.  
T: I'll always love you  
T: we are so perfect togther, please give us one last chance

Liam tightens his grip on the phone. He takes a deep breath and then sets it back down on the table. Within the next minute, Harry's back on the table.

"So dessert?" Harry gives Liam a dimpled smile.

"Nah, I think we should call it a night, with exams coming soon, I've got a lot of work to do." He tries his best to sound as unbothered and as normal as he possibly can.

He knows he has failed when Harry's dimples disappear and his smile falls.  
"Did something happen? Did I say something wrong or-

Liam feels guilty watching his Alpha in self doubt. "No Alpha, I promise. Just too much to do." Harry nods and soon the check out of the restaurant and head home.

Liam gives Harry a long kiss before letting him go so that Harry knows he hasn't done anything wrong. In truth of the matter, Liam knows Harry will never go back to Taylor but he can help but wonder why hasn't Harry blocked her yet or whether Harry will reply to her or not. Liam feels jealous and insecure.

 

 

It's around one in the night/ early morning when there's someone ringing the buzzer to the Alpha dorm. Tyler gets out of his room to the main door and picks up the reciever.  
"Who's this?" He asks not caring the fact that he's sounding rude.

"Tyler. It's me, Zayn. Let me up." Zayn almost pleads.

"It better be important that you're here at bloody one or I swear I'm gonna kick Liam out." He buzzes the omega in.

Soon Zayn comes up and gives Tyler a massive hug before banging on Liam's door and entering his bedroom.

Liam had clearly been asleep. The Alpha wears a loose pair of pajama pants. "Zayn?" His voice is full of suprise and sleep.

Zayn removes his coat and pants and pushed himself next to Liam on the bed, pulling the Alphas blanket partially to cover himself. "Spill."

Liam gives him a confused expression.

"Harry came home looking sad and worried. He told us that you had 'work to do' and I know you're too kind to leave anyone like that. So spill what happened. Why'd you leave." Zayn says as he places his cool fingertips on Liam's warm stomach. Liam jerks at that.

"Um-" Liam hesitates. It is true that Zayn knows him the best. He could never get away with a lie around him.

"It's Taylor, she was texting him, I read it cause I thought it could be you'll. I ended up feeling quite insecure."

Zayn goes quite for a while, looking down at Liam's chest. He then looks up in Liam's eyes, "you know Harry would never cheat-

"Of course, of course I know Z, I trust him. But she sounded too desperate to get Harry back. And I know it didn't mean anything. I don't hold anything against Harry. But once I'd read it, it spoiled the whole mood of the date." Liam explains.

"You should've told him." Zayn says and finally pulls Liam closer and the Alpha rests his head on the Omega's chest."

"I know, but it's something so silly, I don't want to make an issue out of it."

Liam breathes Zayn in and closes his eyes.  
"Not silly love, promise me you'll talk to Harry openly about it next time." Zayn noses Liam's head.

"Hmm" is all a Liam gives out before slipping out of consciousness.


	26. Chapter 26

The moment Louis wakes up, he knows it's a bad day. His right shoulder and upper arm hurt because of his sleeping position. He gets up, groaning, to silent his shrilling phone.

"'lo" he answers the call without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Louis? Where are you? I've been waiting for you since past twenty minutes." Harry's worried voice fills his ear. Louis jolts up at the reminder of Harry waiting for him to walk him to class.

"Uh, I don't think I'll be able to make in time for the first lecture. Sorry to keep you waiting." He manages to say with his dry throat.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah, just, um, missed my alarm, go ahead. I'll meet you between lectures. Don't worry about me." Louis tried his best to assure Harry. The last thing he wants is for Harry to go in an over protective mode and crowd him everywhere.

 

When he enters his class, his professor is already present and gives him a minute long lecture about how this won't be accepted in senior years.

As he's making his way to his regular seat, one of the girls sitting ahead of him says, "maybe he needs spankings" making other two girls giggle like it was some fucking awesome joke.

"Oi, you better mind your own shite." He talks in hushed tones towards them.

One of the girls opens her mouth to say something back to Louis. But Eleanor, sends her a death glare, making her shut her mouth and turn around facing the front of the class again.

"Thanks, El." Louis shuffles next to her, hastily removing his books.

"These girls have been annoying since the age of time, Lou, you better deal with them or I will." She lets him know she's serious about them. Those three have been giving Louis a cold shoulder, pushing him by accident and just indirectly bullying him because they are cowards, for few months now. Louis doesn't know what he's even done to them.

Because Louis is a very good person and doesn't want his friend to be charged with murder, he promises El that he will deal with them.

 

Louis does confront them as soon as lecture ends. They tell him that, "we were just saying what we know." When Louis asked them what they meant, they were like, "Taylor told us you like to be spanked." Followed by tons of giggles.

"Listen here girls, get a life. If I find you making comments about me or my personal life, which Taylor definitely doesn't know about, I'll send Eleanor to deal with you'll. Then don't complain to me when she ends up ruining your entire college life."

They do apologize to Louis, well at least after he's threatened them, "we're sorry dude, we just meant to be kidding. Don't get so sensitive." Before they walk off.

And all Louis wants to do is bang his head on a big red bricked wall.

He walks out of class and finds Harry standing there. He's talking to one of his classmates before he sees Louis and comes over.

He pulls Louis in a hug and the omega goes willingly. "Hey, Lou." Harry kisses him on the forehead before burrying his nose in Louis' head. "You seem a little stressed."

Louis pushes Harry's chest away after hugging him for a bit. "Nothing like that. Just have a bad day is all." The worst, to be honest.

"Hmm." Harry looks at him in concern. "You have another lecture, right? It'll be mostly in lecture hall C, they might play a movie and have a combined lecture for your class and mine.

 

True to Harry's word, they are asked to move to hall C for the screening of 'Ancient love' that revolves around an alpha-omega couple, set in the Victorian times.

The senior class is already seated making the juniors run to find a good seat at the back. Louis spots Harry waving for him from one of the back seats and Louis dashes to get there.

Louis is happy with his seat. He is next to Harry and on his other side is his class mate Eric, who's always been the definition of fun in Louis' mind.

Harry dips his head down to sniff Louis making the omega blush at the intimate gesture. He stays still for a while scanning the hall, when he catches Taylor's gaze. Louis becomes angered immediately. Harry feels him go tense and looks up at him.

"Lou?" He then realised that Louis is looking straight at Taylor. He exhales twice before lifting Louis' chin and turning his face towards him.  
"You know I can't help that she's in my class right. It's just something I have to deal with."

"If you think I'm pissed cause she's in your bloody class then you're wrong." Louis puffs. He folds his arms around his chest. And turns away from Harry, looking straight ahead. He knows he'll probably, no, he'll definitely regret how he's behaving with Harry but right now he can't care about that.

"Then what is it?" Harry asks. Multiple times but Louis only replies 'nothing'. Finally he replies 'later' and Harry thinks it's improvement and drops the topic for now.

 

Louis' mood slowly eases during the film. Harry is holding his hand, kissing the insides of his wrist again and again. Further into the movie, he kisses Louis' jaw once or twice making Louis smile. During climax, when Harry starts tearing up, Louis kisses his palm and holds it close to his chest.

 

After the movie ends, their teacher tells them that they are to hold a ballroom dance like the one in the movie for the entire uni, after exams. Some people cheer and some boo. But Louis is content sitting next to Harry.

People start leaving one after the other, but Harry and Louis don't make a single move.  
"You look so cuddly." Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair. Louis has his legs up on the seat and looks small in his oversized T.

"I'm hungry, let's go." They finally leave.

 

They decide to head back to Harry's place for lunch since Niall will be there. Harry brings up the topic again.

"So, Lou, why were you pissed earlier? Please don't get mad, I just want to know if she's done something." Harry stops walking and pulls Louis towards his chest. He loops his hands around the smaller man and looks at him while he waits for him to answer.

Louis clearly seems pissed that Harry brought up the topic again. But Harry doesn't care. He needs to know what is annoying his Louis. He can see Louis consider not answering Harry for a moment but then he does, "Apparently, she told few people from my class that I love getting spanked. And I don't know, they pass all sort of comments about me, and have been treating me differently for a while now. Like not that bad. But it's annoying and it's getting on my nerves."

Harry tightens his hold on Louis. He furrows his brows in anger and distress. Before he can say anything Louis continues,"but don't worry, I've dealt with them. I confronted them today. I just felt like punching Taylor when I saw her. I'm sorry for behaving so stupidly."

 

"No, Louis, I'm sorry." Harry hated the fact Louis has to go through so much bull because of his ex.

"Shut up. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just glad you left her that's all." Louis gives Harry a dazzling smile.

They resume walking, "so, I have a date with Li tonight. Any suggestions on how to get into his pants?" Louis says mockingly like he and Liam are strangers.

Louis expected Harry to laugh at that as he does at everything that comes out if Louis' mouth, but instead Harry's face falls. "I wouldn't know now, would I? He left after our date."

"What? Why would he do that?" Louis' mouth runs before him.

"I don't know Lou, I asked him and he said that he was stressed about his studies. And I knew he was lying then. I think he saw some messages on my phone... Taylor was drunk texting me probably. I don't know."

"Oh. Why haven't you blocked her yet? What did she text you anyway that you think it'd be the reason for Liam to back out?"

"She was texting me to get back with her, apologising and stuff, I don't even care. And I did block her everywhere. Except on text. I mean, it never struck me to block her there. Who even texts nowadays?"

Louis laughs and jumps on Harry, wraps his legs around him. Luckily, Harry is quick to catch his own balance and Louis both.

Louis kisses Harry and Harry keens at that. "Look at you, the modern boy who doesn't text." Louis teases. Harry bites his collarbone in retaliation.

Louis yelps. He's feeling giddy and excited. Always does around his mates. "Do that once more and I'll be begging for your knot."

Harry's eyes widen at that. He looks around to see if anyone heard Louis.

"Let's just get you home then."

Harry's place is empty. They assume Niall has gone out with Drake. A quick text confirms it.  
After their love making and eating time, they finally settle on the couch. Harry is lying down and Louis is lying down on top of Harry.

"You should talk to Liam. After you described what happen, I'm certain it's the Taylor thing. He must be feeling insecure to bring it up."

"Okay. You're right. I will." Harry promises and bends upwards to kiss the omega again.

 

After a while, the door opens and Zayn and Niall come in.  
Niall is still on crutches, having his plaster on. Zayn carries his and Niall's bags and sets it on the floor before closing the door behind them.

Niall gets annoyed at the mating smell that reaches his nose. "What the hell guys. You know I'm unable to have sex. No need to shove it in my face!"

Louis gets up from the couch to pepper kisses on Niall's face. "It's nothing like that NiNi." Niall allows himself to be kissed, enjoying the attention.

Zayn lightly laughs at their interaction and joins Harry on the couch. The Alpha pulls him in easily.

"How was your day ?" He starts licking Zayn's face out of instinct.

Before Zayn can answer, they hear noises behind them. They turn around to find Louis deep throating Niall, who is still standing with the support of his crutches. His eyes are shut, he's leaning against the wall, moaning softly. Zayn and Harry watch in amazement as Louis quickly makes the Alpha cum.

Zayn closes his eyes and lies in Harry's arms. He feels the Alpha hard against him. "Already?" Zayn looks at him. "I'm not gonna take care of that, I want to sleep Har."

Harry makes an embarrassed face, apologising to Zayn before adjusting himself and pulling Zayn over him, again.

 

 

Liam's nervous for his date with Louis. He wants everything to go well. He fixes his tie for the tenth time before he leaves for Harry's place.

When he enters, he can already see Niall and Harry sitting on the couch. They whistle and compliment him in his attire. He asks them where's Louis, and they, point towards the balcony, with some disappointment evident in their face.

Liam decides it's because the two omegas are smoking. A habit they've picked up recently.  
Liam's about to go over and call for Louis when Harry gets up. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, course." Harry ushers them into his room. They sit in the dark, some light coming from the living room through the ajared door. It's enough for them to be able to see eachother.

"The other day, you got upset during our date and eversince, you've been somewhat avoiding me. Is it because you saw that Taylor was texting me?"

Liam knows he looks like a dear caught in headlights. He nods jerkily then shuts he's eyes close before reopening them. "Yes. I thought it must've been our mates texting you so I took your phone in my hand and saw that. I was shocked because I didn't know you'll were in chatting basis."

Harry gives a small smile. "We're not. She was probably drunk texting. I deleted her messages as soon as I saw them."

"Oh." Liam feels stupid for feeling insecure over nothing.

"Yeah.. I'd never go back to her you know that right? I'd never cheat on you. You four are the world for me. And I'm never going to want to risk that."

"God, I'm so sorry Harry. And here I was feeling jealous and holding a grudge over nothing. I know you'll never cheat on us. But I just don't trust her."

 

"Hmm, next time please don't hesitate to tell me Li, I keep on emphasising again and again that-

"Communication is the key to a long lasting relationship. I know Hazza, I know." He bends forward and captures Harry's lips with his own. Harry falls on the bed with an "Omph".

Someone opens the door, "and here I thought we were going on a date." Louis teases. Liam pecks Harry once before getting off him and standing straight. "Yes yes, we are. My, you look beautiful Louis."

 

Louis is wearing a dark blue shirt with skin tight jeans. His hair swept backwards in a roll.  
"Come on, now." He calls Liam before stepping out of the room.

Their date doesn't turn out to be perfect. The restaurant where Liam had done a booking, cancelled their reservation because they arrived thirty minutes late.

They ended up at a local burger shop, having cheap beers and the most greasy burgers they've ever had.

"I know you're gonna complain," Louis talks while chewing his food, "but seriously, all these restaurants are over rated. Who needs all that when you can have this." He takes another bite of the burger and moans to emphasise his point. Liam can only agree. He was worried that the date was done for. But here they were, sitting in a cozy booth, in formal attire, eating burger like they haven't had food in a while. Liam loved it.

 

They go back to Louis' place, strip and fall asleep almost instantly, the heaviness of their bellies making them drowsy.

 

Next morning Louis refused to get up. Liam had snuggled into his neck and he quite enjoyed the warmth the body was providing. He stared at Liam, probably looking too star struck.

Liam must have felt him, he surely must have. Because he soon opens his eyes and looks straight into Louis'. "Morning Lou." He gives out a shy smile before leaning forward to kiss the omega.

"Thank you for last night Louis, I loved it. Love you."

Louis kissed him back firmly, he felt happiness jolt through him at those words. "I love you, too, Liam."

His body started responding immediately by producing slick. He was already sitting on the Alphas lap, and soon felt Liam go hard under him. Liam starts to nip Louis' bare neck, leaving marks everywhere possible. He pushes his hands under Louis' boxers, cupping Louis' ass. Louis whines and sits up a little to allow Liam to remove the avenging material on him. He sits back to remove his boxers all the way and starts pulling Liam's down when there's a knock on the door.

Liam growls at that. He doesn't like the idea that his omega is naked and vulnerable. Out of instinct, he picks Louis up and sets him on the mattress, covering him with the bedsheet completely before going to deal with the offender at the door.

 

He opens to see Harry standing with worried eyes. As soon as he sees it's Harry, he leaves the door open and goes back to Louis.  
"Hazza?" Louis says sitting up. At least he hasn't been taken over by his wolf like Liam.

"Sorry, I came to pick you up for class. I didn't know where you'll were. I told you to text me last night and let me know if you would be coming for class or not Lou, I was worried. So I came by."

Liam removes his pants completely before climbing on the bed, under the sheet next to Louis. He continues to scent Louis, his hands roaming everywhere on the Omega's body making the latter moan.

Harry has already dropped his satchel down, his eyes turning glazed. He continues to watch the couple on the bed for sometime. Liam pushes two of his fingers inside Louis making him squeal and snapping Harry out of his trance. He shakes his head, smiles at them and grabs his bag again, "Enjoy Louis! I'll see you both later!" He turns around to leave.

Even though Liam is in his primal form, he does understand that Harry's leaving and rushes to stop him from doing so. He drags the Alpha by his arm, near the bed and makes him stand there. He makes Harry drop the bag and tears his shirt open, making all his buttons fly in different directions, before he attaches their mouths hungrily.

Harry hears Louis somewhere in the background, but right now he can't focus on anything else. Not even breathing. After a moment, when Liam moves away, Harry finally gets a chance to breath, panting as if he's ran a marathon.

He opens his eyes to see Liam on Louis again, bed sheet long gone on the floor, leaving the two absolutely bare. Harry quickly unclothes himself to join the bodies on the bed.

He threads lightly, not wanting to anger another Alpha. Liam his pumping Louis with his fingers. After sometime he turns to Harry and hands him lube that was lying on the desk. Harry looks at him in confusion.

Liam lies down on top of Louis, supporting his weight on his hands, at the same time spreads his legs and lifts his ass in the air and grunts at Harry.

Harry understands the message and lubes his fingers. He approaches Liam and rubs his other hand down his back before holding his hips. He gradually fingers Liam, making the Alpha grunt now and then. When Liam deems himself fingered enough, he shifts Harry's hand away and tugs at the Alphas cock to make it fully erect. He looks back down at Louis, kisses the omega once, before angling his cock inside Louis. He doesn't move, waiting for Harry to enter him. Harry kneels on the bed behind Liam. He bends forward and slowly enters Liam. Liam howls out in pain as his Alpha body is not made to take a knot.

Louis and Harry both whisper sweet things in his ears, calling him a brave Alpha, sweet alpha.  
Finally, Liam starts thrusting both forward and backwards and the two join him in the motion.

 

They might be a little uncoordinated considering its their first time like this, but it's also so fucking good. Louis feels Harry thrust heavily into Liam when Liam thrusts into Louis. Harry doesn't take long to find a good angle, nailing Liam's prostrate dead on.

Harry has started marking Liam down his back unconsciously. His knot begins to expand and so does Liam's. But Harry is aware enough to know not to knot Liam now, binding the three would be uncomfortable in any position. His thrusts get quicker and so does Liam's. But before Harry can completely tie him and Liam, he withdraws, coming all over the Alpha's back.

He lies down next to the couple. Liam has definitely knotted Louis. He turns them around smoothly so that Louis is lying on Liam's chest as Liam lays on the bed.

Harry looks at Louis. The omega looks blissed. He has his own come splattered over his belly. Louis opens his eyes only for a second to smile at Harry and then closes them again to rest.

When Liam's knot goes down, Louis' hole starts leaking of cum and Louis complains about how sticky he feels. Harry gets a wash cloth and wipes the Omega's belly before stuffing the cloth between his buttcheeks to prevent the cum from spoiling the sheets. He pulls Louis between them and the three of them fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment and Kudos! Thank you!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while! Sorry!

Two days are still left for Niall to visit the doctor to get the plaster removed. Two excruciatingly long days. He knows he's healed well enough. He's tired of his mates pushing his wheelchair around the campus so that he doesn't miss his exams.  
  
He knows none of them would approve of his methods so he waits when he is home alone. He limps on one leg with the help of the crutches and retrieves a knife from the kitchen. He sits on the couch comfortably and begins his work.  
By the end of first twenty minutes, he's able to remove most of the plaster. The rest is quite thick and difficult to come off. Niall throws the knife away and uses his hands. After much efforts, the plaster breaks and he gives out a sigh of relief, of victory.  He tries to move his leg slowly and feels fine. He knows he should put much weight on it so ends up using crutches again. He gets a moisturizer and starts applying on his dry leg when he hears the main door open and close and Liam shouting, "What the hell, Niall!"  
  
Harry is emotional when Niall leaves. Niall sweetly kisses Harry before promising that it'll be as if he never left. Everyone tries to console Harry while simultaneously scolding Niall for such a risky move.  
  
  
Niall barges through the door of his dorm. "And I'm back fucker. Missed me?"  Drake shoots up and falls on Niall, hugging him.  
  
"Woah, just be careful Drake. He just got his plaster removed." Liam eyes Niall and then adds, "on his own, without doctor's consultation. So we don't know if he's completely healed or not."  
  
Drake shakes his head disapprovingly at Niall. Liam drops Niall's boxes and quickly exits after a kiss and a not so gentle reminder regarding his appointment tomorrow.  
  
"So how was living with your mates? Are you gonna marry them already?" Drake teases as he starts to put away Niall's things in order.  
  
"I just might." Niall winks at Drake. Drake and Niall both laugh at that. Who is he kidding? He will definitely marry them some day.  
  
  
"Liam, you really don't need to walk us to our exam halls." Zayn protests when Liam decides to walk Niall and Zayn to their building.  
  
"Ha. I'm pretty sure he's walking me. Even though I can walk on my own." Niall scoffs turning to look at the older Alpha, who has his arm wrapped around Niall's torso, supporting his weight even after he can walk.  
  
"No, you don't get to complain. You removed the plaster. So I'm not convinced you're healed until we visit the doctor after your examination." Liam points out making Niall roll his eyes.  
  
Zayn manages to hide his laughter. He pities Niall but he saw this coming. The two older Alphas go gaga when it comes to their mates' safety.  
  
Liam is waiting for them after their exams are over. He's standing by Harry's car when they see him. "Well, Harry and Louis are currently writing a paper. So it's just us three." Liam gives them a smile and throws the keys over to Zayn to drive.  
  
"All is well." The doctor announces and Zayn and Liam release a breath they didn't know they were holding.  
  
  
  
Their exams get over as the weekend rolls. Harry and Louis are busy preparing for the year end ball dance.  
  
"So, what are we wearing tonight?" Liam is looking at the phone, sitting on Niall's bed when he asks.  
  
"Dunno, mate. Was so stressed about exams, never gave it a thought. But anyway doesn't it have like a Victorian theme or something?" Niall's dodging the ball against the opposite wall and back while sitting on his own bed, his legs perched across Liam's lap.  
  
Liam locks his phone and puts it aside. He pushes Niall flat on the bed making Niall lose the ball. Niall laughs and opens his arms for Liam to snuggle into him. "Hmm." Liam sighs contented when Niall starts running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"So, like we wear a hat on a suit?" Liam suggests, not in a mood to buy an attire for tonight's ball.  
  
"I guess so, Hazza's gonna love it though."  
  
  
  
  
  
And Harry does. He drags Zayn with him for shopping because Niall, Liam and Louis wouldn't budge. Zayn understands why and is regretting saying yes.  
  
"Harry! It's not that though. They both look pretty same to me!" Harry's taking quite sometime deciding on the in-shirt to wear with the suit. He's come down to two of them and can't seem to make a call.  
  
"It's not the same! This one has a shirt sleeve and this one has a bishop sleeve." He points at the respective shirts and explains Zayn.  
"Well, you're lucky I'm going to take fashion designing next year." He mutters under his breath and walks away. He returns with a blue suit, a bow-tie and a hat.  
  
He hands those to Harry and goes away again, only to return with another white shirt that has frills around it's collar. "Here, try this with the suit. There's no point in considering sleeves when you'll be wearing a suit coat over it. Plus, this will look beautiful on you- go!" He pushes Harry towards the trial rooms. Harry turns around and sends a wink and flying kiss to Zayn before shutting the door. Zayn smiles and shakes his head. So much for love.  
  
  
  
Louis meets Zayn as soon as he's back. They'd agreed on getting ready together. Zayn knows they have limited time to get ready, but honestly, he feel tired after his mini trip to Harry's branded stores.  
  
"Gosh, lie down for a while, Z. I'll wake you up soon." Louis hangs their ironed suit- which he collected on his way here on the towel rack hook in Zayn's bathroom.  
  
He removes all the stuff they would need to get ready- hair gels, hair brush, perfume and some makeup on the counter before polishing their shoes and getting their bowtie almost ready.  
  
  
  
He quickly has a shower and  wakes Zayn up after he has napped for three quarters of an hour and tells him to do the same while he blow dries his wet hair.  
  
The two omegas help eachother out to get ready in their black suits for the ball.  
  
  
  
"Holy fucking shit." Niall exclaims when they see Louis and Zayn. The Omegas and told them to meet them directly in the college hall where the ball was held since they were running a bit late.

  
                   
Now, once they arrived, the Alphas couldn't _not_ look at them.  
"Well, thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Louis flashes a grin and checks out the three of them. "Well, you three look dashing as always. Great suits and Niall, that hat is just awesome." He reaches out to touch the mini sized hat placed over Niall's head, tied around his neck.  
  
Zayn giggles next to him before proceeding to kiss each one of them. He whispers compliment in their ears when he hugs them, making them all blush. He stands back with, mimicking Louis' grin.  
  
"So, I'm gonna go get drinks for us. Please feel free to go and dance in the meantime." Harry excuses himself. Niall and Liam grin at eachother and suddenly kneel down. "May we have this dance?"  
  
Harry sees them from a distance and takes a couple of pictures while waiting in the line. He can make out the flushed cheeks of both omegas.  
  
Louis and Zayn pull the Alphas in front of them up quickly and press another kiss before they're on the dance floor. Zayn is dancing with Liam while Niall is with Louis. The Alphas switch partners after the first song.  
  
After a couple of dances, they walk back and find Harry waiting for them, he has been patiently waiting for them, with a tray of drinks in his hands, protecting it from other students.  
  
The four of them thank him and take their drinks. They find a corner to lean against and chat. Niall gives his drink to someone to hold and asks Harry for a dance.  
  
"We really need to socialize." Liam says once Niall and Harry leave. Louis agrees. And yet, none of them make a move.  
  
"Alright you guys. Come on. Let's do his like old married packs."  Zayn says and begins walking ahead, knowing they would follow. He stops when he spots a familiar face.  
  
"Perrie, hey! You look gorgeous." Louis goes for a hug while Zayn and Liam shake her and Jade's hand. They make small talk for a while and then they're off.  
  
They meet couple of people- their classmates and their teachers before Harry's joining them again. Niall and Harry both seem a little drunk.  
  
"Where'd you'll get the drinks at?" They ask. "Someone snuggled some hardcore shit." Niall chuckles and sways.  
  
"Woah! Watch out Nialler." Louis grips him by the waist. Niall just giggles.  
  
"Gonna miss you guys," Harry pouts and opens his arms and wraps it around them in a group hug.  
  
"Don't remind us, Haz. You know we'll miss you too, all of you." Zayn says and puts his arms around him.  
  
Zayn, Louis and Niall are leaving to go back to their hometowns day after since their summer break will be officially started. Anne insisted that Harry stays in London and joins her business. While Liam will be in London and starting his law internship.  
  
Liam and Niall take the floor next to Louis and Harry. Zayn dances with Tyler, Liam's friend before switching to Andrew.  
  
The party is dying down slowly. But the atleast two of the five are found on the floor at all times. When their feet give out, they decide to make back to Harry's place.  
  
They all are a bit tipsy when they walk back to Harry's. They discard their clothes and fight to take Harry's softest, biggest Ts and a pair of boxers. They hear Harry complain about having a lot of clothes to launder but they just ignore him because even they know he loves it when they wear his clothes.  
  
The five of them easily fit on the bed since Louis and Niall lay on top of the three bodies underneath them.  No one complains about the weight that's on them - which will surely lead to muscle aches in the morning - as they drift off to sleep, holding their mates close.  
  
  
  
  
Next morning they get up one by one. Zayn and Liam have already started on breakfast. Harry's going some yoga routine out in the balcony. Louis'having a shower.  
  
Niall sits on the counter as Zayn and Liam set plates. Niall yawns before stating, "we should all just move in together."  
  
Louis exits the bathroom to find Zayn and Liam gawking at Niall and at Harry who just left the balcony to enter the living area again. "Oi, what's up you two. You seem to be frozen there for a moment."  
  
Niall looks ups from his plate and then realised the gravity of the words he so casually said. He smirks at the awesome suggestion he just made. He turns to Harry, "nothing Lou, I just suggested that we all should move in together." Niall studies Harry's face for a reaction. It's a positive one.  
  
  
For the next academic year, the five of them decide to move into an apartment not far from campus. There are four bedrooms, one study, laundry area and one empty room in the apartment. The home is already furnished for the most part since Anne owns it. She never uses it and as soon as Harry told her they're looking for an apartment for all of them, she handed it over.  
  
  
Niall, Louis and Zayn depart for their hometown a few days later. Harry and Liam continue to live together in the old apartment during the holidays.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate Kudos and comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I have updated this with the layout of the house. It's shitty but I had fun making it. Hope you get a rough idea of the house!

Summer flies away quickly yet every moment is painstakingly slow. The five of them spend their mating cycles alone, locked up in their rooms.

Niall takes up a job as a receptionist/tattoo artist at the nearby tattoo parlour. The other four laugh a when he informs them since Niall is the only one without a single tattoo on his body.

Louis helps his mother around the house by looking after his younger siblings. He also starts a YouTube channel which is mostly a Vlog.

One of Zayn's friend's sister is a fashion designer. So when she suggests that Zayn could intern for a month or so, he takes up the opportunity willingly. And a week into it, he's sure he wants pursue it as his career.

  
Harry starts in his mother's company, directly working under her. His mission is to learn as much as possible soon so that his mother can retire and live a peaceful life as soon as his college is over.

Liam's doing his mandatory internship at a law firm. Liam usually leaves before Harry wakes up every morning. Harry arrived home by eight by the time Liam's already back and has prepared dinner for them.

Harry and Liam get into a comfortable routine around eachother. The two Alphas had locked themselves in separate rooms in their new apartment for their ruts since it's dangerous for two Alphas to spend the rut together, without an omega.

By the time their last week for the holidays roll around, Louis' already back at Harry's old place, to help them move their stuff to the new apartment.

Louis' home alone since the two Alphas have already left for the office. They've already gotten the boxes so Louis just dumps everything in them.

"I don't get it, Lou, how did you manage to pack almost everything in a span of few hours?" Liam's just entered the house. He notices boxes already packed and placed at the corner of the living room.

"I did not pack everything. I've left a pair of clothes for both of you'll for tomorrow and some of the basic kitchenware." Louis corrects with a certain pride in his voice.

"You're bloody brilliant." Liam scoots forward to take the omega in his arms. He kisses him chastely and then again. "I've called for a takeout," Louis says, tugging at Liam's tie. "So we don't have to cook, you know."

Liam kisses him again, this time, his kisses are long and lingering. "Sorry couldn't greet you properly this morning." Liam nudges Louis back, until the other is laying in the couch. "I missed you."

 

 

 

The next day, everything is packed and moved to their new apartment. Harry's taken his day off to help Louis with the new apartment.

The two are sat in the living room of their apartment, opening all their boxes. The apartment is a furnished one, making their work easier.

Louis goes to the study and starts assembling everyone's books and stationary.  
"Louis?" Harry asks from behind him, "why are all my clothes crumpled?" He can literally hear Harry cringe when he says the word crumpled.

"Are they?" Louis honestly just wanted to get done with the packing and hence ended up dumping everything in the boxes. He's glad Harry did not see the box with their study material. The Alpha would have surely flipped.

Harry plants his hands on Louis' waist and turns him around. "Should've known you'd just want to get done with it." Harry gently lifts Louis' chin to meet his eyes and gives out a soft laugh. Louis rolls his eyes but smiles as well. "Well, I was left on my own, to pack without any guide. What did you expect." Louis plants his palm on the Alphas chest.

  
"God," he groans, "Can we have sex?" He starts nibbling on Louis' neck.

Louis coughs at the Alpha's candour and timing. "What? Now?"

Harry whines in his neck, clearly conveying what he wants, needs so desperately. Louis drags him to one of the bedrooms to christen the house.

 

  
Liam uses his new keys to enter their new home. He sees boxes still lying around the living room and nope, he doesn't approve. Harry and Louis are nowhere in sight. He opens door after door to find them asleep on their newly ordered mattress. He melts a bit at that.

Zayn and Niall arrive together the following day. It's a Saturday so everyone is home. They know they need to arrange their things in the new house. But the five of them are busy reconnecting with their partners.

They all are seated on their dinning table, having dinner when Liam's phone buzzes.

"Oh shit." Liam curses, reading a text in this phone, catching everyone's attention.

""What's it?" Zayn quickly swallows the food in his mouth. He places a hand on Liam's forearm to get the Alpha's attention.

"My _parents_." He looks up at Zayn and then around the rectangular table, meeting everyone's eyes. "They want to visit me since I did not get a chance to go back this year."

Liam's parents absolutely love Liam. But that also makes them hate anyone Liam trusts because they believe their son is too naïve. They did not like Sophia or the idea of Liam's pack when they'd known about one.

"Oh, that's a good thing. You'd get to meet them. So when are they coming over?" Harry asks.

  
Liam takes a gulp before answering, "Tomorrow, and plan to stay here for a couple of days."

Everyone's jaw drops at that. They even hear Niall's cutlery cackle on the floor. Louis starts laughing at Niall's clumsiness. He looks around to see the state of their unmade living room, and he's sure there's semen on the bedsheets of every fucking room. "We're doomed." He laughs and laughs louder cause he's fucking scared of Liam's parents.

None of them sit for a single moment after dinner. They're all rushing around the house, trying to make it decent.

"Where are the fucking bedsheets?" Zayn shouts from the guestroom.

"What do you need bedsheets for?" Harry questions back from the kitchen where he's washing the dishes.

"Your bloody come is splattered over them. So unless you want Geoff to get a good sniff of it and murder you, we need to change it."

Harry comes out of the kitchen, still wearing cleaning gloves. He stands at the door to the guestroom, hip leaning sideways. "I sent the bedsheets for ironing today. Anyways, we have to buy new ones."

"Harry! You've left the tap on," Niall shouts from the living room and Harry rushes back.

  
"Okay, so wait, you're taking this closet? I mean how are we even gonna decide who takes what?" Louis and Liam are standing in one of their bedroom's closet.

"See, leave the guestroom one out, then there are three left. We should all share with someone and then let one lucky person have their own closet."

  
Louis grabs Liam's arms and drags him to the living area, "Guys! We are picking rooms." Instantaneously, they all crowd around the two.

They finally decide that Louis-Zayn and Harry-Niall will be sharing rooms and Liam would get his own since he will also be continuing his work and has to leave before the others.

Louis-Zayn's room (LZ room) and guestroom have a sharing bathroom and Liam and the Harry-Niall (HN room) room have a sharing bathroom.

Liam declares he doesn't need more than half of the closet space and they stuff everything remaining to be organised there.

By midnight, Louis is making the guest bed with recently washed sheets that he just got out of the drier. Harry has finished setting up the entire kitchen.  
The living room looks lively with their photo frames and some indoor plants. Most of their stuff is in place in their room. Only some clothes are left to be oraginsed.

By the end of the day, they all literally fall on their beds and just sleep because now they can. Harry and Niall sleep in their room whereas Liam sleeps with Louis and Zayn, not wanting to sleep alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!  
> Btw L was at HS concert!!!! (Screams in Larry is real af)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Thanks to everyone who leaves a Kudos and especially to those who leave comments. You guys make my day! 
> 
> PS I know I'm yet to reply on my comments will be doing that soon!

"Missed you, my baby," Liam's mum smothers him with hugs and kisses when she meets him at the train station.

"How are you doing son?," Geoff, his father pats his back with a firm hand, showing his affection. Liam hugs him without answering. They make small talk as they walk back to the parking lot where the car is parked.

"Oh, whose car is this?" Karen, his mother questions as Liam puts the luggage in the trunk. He walks around to get into the driver's seat.   
"It's Harry's. He let me borrow it since he knew I was going to pick you'll up."

His father and mother share a "look" which Liam still cannot decipher. They both are seated in the backseat firing away questions at Liam. "So he's the leader of your pack? Do you have to ask for his permission for everything? Do everything he says?"

Liam's parents were never in a pack so they have wrong preconceived notions about being in a pack. Liam answers their questions but can still see them dissatisfied. Hopefully, during their stay, he's able to change their opinion.

 

 

"They'll be here any moment!" Zayn fixes his hair and rushes out of his room, shouting the above words, alerting everyone of the urgent matter at hand. Louis follows him out of the room. He's worn a pressed pink shirt and trousers. His hair combed all too neatly. The Alphas exit their room, sporting similar kind of look. Harry's curls are tied up in a clean bun, no strays coming out and Niall's hair is gelled back.

"Honestly, our school teachers would've been so proud if we went to school like this " he scoffs. He knows he's no better. Gone are his tattered jeans and leather jackets. His hair is swept in a side fringe. He's wearing a nice fitting, ironed shirt (which he ironed himself, just a moment ago) and a pair of trousers.

Just then the doorbell goes off. It's like all their feet get stuck to the ground and nobody moves. Finally a brave man, Louis Tomlinson, clears his throat and approaches the main door.

"Hello! Karen and Geoff, good to see you! Please come in." He moves back to allow the two to enter. Liam appears at the doorway a moment later with a two luggage bags. "Here Li, let me help you get that."

Karen watches as the omega takes a bag from Liam but neither of the Alphas make move from stopping the omega from lifting weight.

The others greet Liam's parents and Harry them makes his way to the kitchen to get the kettle on.

Karen is shocked that the Alpha of the pack has gone to get them tea. She has known them since they all were in school together and never once thought Harry was dominant enough to be an Alpha. Once Liam had told them he was in a pack with his fellow school mates, she naturally had assumed that Liam was the pack Alpha until Liam corrected her.

  
They take a seat and talk with Niall and Zayn- about how their parents are and what are the two persuing at the uni- till Liam and Louis drag their bags to the guest room. Has sets their tea in front of them and takes a seat as well.

Soon the five of them are seated in the living area with the guests. There's awkwardness lingering in the air. But no one wants to disturb the atmosphere by pointing it out. Liam's parents slowly sip their teas as the rest of them sit and try not to stare.

Liam clears his throat. "So ma, pa, how long do you plan to stay in London? You'll also had a wedding to attend if I'm not mistakening." He sits up straighter.

"Well, yes, we are attending a wedding tomorrow. So we will be here till day after morning. Then we will get out of your hair." Geoff offers a kind smile.

"No, no."   
"Of course, not."  
"You'll are welcome to stay as long as you please, Sir."  
"It's an honour to have you."

Four voices say simultaneously making Karen and Geoff raise their brows. "Let me show you your rooms. You'll can rest for a while and then we could do a house tour." Harry gets up and the couple follows him.

Once Harry shows them the room, Geoff asks him if they could talk.

"You're the pack Alpha Harry, so I'm going to ask you. All of you have committed too soon. You'll are still relying on your parents and yet decided to move in together. Don't you think you are rushing?"

Harry knows the question is valid and yet somehow its harsh to him. He takes a seat in front of his parents.  
"Your concern is absolutely valid. And even though it may seem that we are rushing, this was just natural to us. Soon I'll be taking over styles enterprises and your son has already started his law internship. Plus, this way we do see eachother everyday without the need to go out or waste time unnecessarily and focus better on our career knowing we will always be there by our sides. But I will tell you, we do not plan to bond anytime soon."

Geoff nods his head, satisfied with the answer.   
"But what if you breakup if you do not form a bond? Do you not see a future of this pack?" Karen asks.

Harry senses the alarm in her tone and is quick to assure her. "Ma'am, let me tell you, as the Alpha, without this pack, I cannot exist. This bond we have is really strong. It was formed ever since we were young and grew only stronger. Destiny or soulmates, call it what you wish. But all of us intend to bond only with this pack."

Someone knocks on the door from behind. It's Liam. "Ma, Pa, if you guys are done questioning my Alpha I'd like to spend time with you."

Mr and Mrs Payne rest awhile before Zayn shows them the house. Liam decides to take his parents out, tour the city a bit and have dinner at a restaurant.

"Take the car, Li!" Harry shouts before Liam leaves.

 

The next two mornings all of them try their best to get up early even if their lectures have not yet started. They would get up by seven in order to prepare breakfast for everyone including Liam's parents and sit together at the dinning table before they left for the day.

Karen found it a little weird that the pack was a different one. Omegas did Alpha jobs and the Alpha did omegas. She couldn't wrap it around her head. But then came to a conclusion that just because it's different for her, it does not mean it is bad. Before leaving the third day, she was convinced by the intensity of the relationship of the five.

Everyone was glad that Liam's parents accepted them. He was having the time of his life with his future in laws finally siding with them, living with their mates and having a good few days before their lectures started full fledged.

But as what must go up must come down, so did the mood of the people in the house

"Louis! Did you see my pallete knife?" Zayn shouts from their room. Louis is in the kitchen, having breakfast of the counter. He turns around to catch sight of Zayn flipping everything in the room to find the so called knife.

"Z, I swear I didn't touch anything. I swear." Louis talks while chewing, holding his hands up to clear out that he did not move a single thing.

The last time Louis had cleaned their room, Zayn had gone mad at him since he couldn't find things that previously covered the bedroom floor. He had made Louis promise not to touch his mess from that day on.

"Umm, " Harry switches of the stove and places the pot on the stand. He wipes his hands on the apron before removing it and setting it aside. He walks towards Zayn. "Actually, I cleaned your stuff. It was an absolute mess, no place to walk without getting hurt with one of your tools."

There's silence and Louis can only assume that Zayn is glaring daggers at Harry. "So where is my pallete knife?"

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't any knife there.. Harry gulps looking how mad Zayn is.

"God! Please don't touch my shit from next time onwards."

"But there was literally no space."

"I don't give a fuck. I can't find anything now." He whines.

"And you would've been able to find it when it was supposedly discarded on the floor? With other million things. In this- this mess?"

"It's not mess!" Zayn drags his words to make his point. He turns around to look at Harry. "It's an organised mess." Louis tries his best to subtly laugh because it's unkind to laugh when two of your mates are arguing. "I know it all seemed here and there. But I knew what was where. And now I can't even bloody find it."

Harry huffs. "I'm telling you there was no knife." Harry sounds offended. He's upset that he removed extra time to clean his mates' room and he's in trouble for that. "Plus with the state your room was in, God forbid you'll would fall ill or something. And you know how weak Louis' immunity is."

"Hey! Keep me out of it!" Louis shouts from his place in the kitchen. Harry rolls his eyes at him, completely ignoring his words.

"What? It's true, Lou." Harry says.

"It's not even a knife, Harry. I'm looking for a pallete knife. I'm not that irresponsible to leave a fucking real knife of the floor!" Zayn's shouting now. Louis winces at the sound.

The door opens and Niall enters. He hears the commotion and joins Louis' side, not wanting to go near the two ill tempered mates.

Zayn opens his phone and shows him a picture of a pallete knife. "Oh. How the hell was I supposed to know you were talking about the shovel like thing?" Harry crosses his arms over his chest.

Zayn sighs. "Do you know where is it?" His tone is more resigned now.

"Yeah. It's in the study, in your drawer. I kept all your things there."

"Next time, please don't touch." Zayn huffs and shoulders Harry out of the room, going to the study/work room.

Harry opens his mouth to argue back but Niall gently shakes his head, communicating to the alpha to not argue back right now.

Harry complies and goes to his room, slamming the door hard.

"Maybe we should hang out in Li's room until dinner?" Louis suggests.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll liked it. I want to highlight little little parts of them living together. Of what they are going through. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos if you haven't already. Positive comments are highly appreciated 
> 
> With loads of love :******  
> -V


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeps from under the blanket*
> 
>  
> 
> Hiii sorry I know it's been forever. I'm so sorry but I feel this story is being dragged out.   
> Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter.

"I got the lead!" Louis shouted as he came through the door. Niall and Harry were lazing on the couch, Zayn could be seen in the balcony.

Niall pounces on Louis and kisses him till they both are lying down on the carpet, in front of the sofas. Harry hoots and laughs at them and falls into the pile making Louis and Niall groan at Harry's weight on them. Hearing the commotion, Zayn comes out of the balcony and joins them on the floor. "Umm, why are we here?"

"Louis got the lead role!" Niall and Harry say together. "Woohoo!" Zayn kisses the omega and congratulates him.   
  
"Um, so like I need to have my heat this month. I don't want to risk the time we would have the show." Louis voices.

Taking suppressants makes monthly heats into quarterly. But Louis' next heat was due around the time of the show.

"I can't. I have to attend a case this weekend." Liam pouts.

Louis pouts at that. Though he comes to sit on Liam's lap and pecks his lips.

"Well, I think I can have my rut." Niall pipes in.

"That'd be good. Cause atleast one omega needs to be in sync with Liam, I won't be having my heat. Now the question is, two Alphas with Louis or two with me?" Zayn turns to Harry asking him when would her prefer to have his rut.

"Oi! Zeee" Louis shouts. He grips the Omega's hands and drags him out to the balcony.

"You remember you wanted to try with two Alpha's during your heat? This is the perfect time! Just talk to them when you're ready yeah? What do you think?"

Zayn blushes till his ears. "Um, yeah, yeah I wanted that. Want that, I mean."

"Great!" Louis drags them back and declares that he'll be spending his heat alone with Niall.

 

  
Niall and Louis stop taking their suppressants, now it's only a matter of time till their heat and rut hits them.

"Maybe today both of you'll shouldn't go." Liam says one early morning. Niall is already ready for his shift at a café where he's taken a job as a waiter. And Louis' alarms just gone off so he's about to enter the shower.

"Why? I still think we've got enough time. Atleast another ten hours or so." Louis shrugs.

"I agree with Liam. You'll shouldn't. It's a risk." Harry shouts from the living room.

Niall and Louis turn to look at Zayn. "What? Don't look at me? My sense of smell isn't that great. I can't tell you for certain."

  
"Okay, I'll just take a cab back the minute I feel I'm going under. But my rut will anyways start after few hours of Lou's. So it's Louis you need to worry about.

"Hey. I am going to college. I feel fine. Jeeez." He goes to have his shower.

 

By the end of his third lecture, Louis knows he should've listened. All the Alphas are sniffing him. Eleanor removes her jacket and drapes it over Louis and they make a move to leave. The minute Louis gets up, he feels slick dripping from his hole. He whines loudly, now catching everyone's attention.

"Way to be discrete," Eleanor rolls her eyes and pushes him towards the door.

One of the Alpha comes and blocks the door. The white of his eyes is gone, indicating that he's in his primal. He growls at Louis to prevent the unmated omega from leaving. Louis whines. That's all he seems to be capable of doing right now. Few betas get up to help the omega out. Suddenly Harry's At the door, growling at the Alpha and biting him. As soon as he backs off, Harry comes over and pulls Louis out by his arm.

Eleanor thinks of following them to make sure they get home safely, but knows its useless as Harry will make sure Louis is safe.

Out in the empty corridor, Harry pulls Louis to his chest and lets the omega scent him. Once Louis' whining has stopped, he covers Louis in his scent as much as possible and licks his face and neck. He carries Louis out, into the car and on the way home.

"Niall." Harry's driving with one hand, the other on the phone at his ear. Louis is sitting in the passenger seat, complaining about his discomfort out loud.

"Louis is in heat. Yeah. Okay. Bye." He turns to look at Louis. He's not completely gone yet. And that's a good thing. Or Harry would've been facing a hard time driving. He tries to take short breaths, not wanting his Alpha to take over by the smell of an unmated omega.

They arrive soon and Harry parks haphazardly and carries Louis upstairs. Louis begs and pleads Harry to be with him, to knot him. But Harry doesn't. Because if Niall comes home in a rut, he would start a fight with Harry.

  
Harry smells Niall before he enters and gets out of Louis' room. When Niall arrives be head straight to Louis' room without even blinking in Harry's direction. Harry sighs in relief.

 

 

"Ah. This is tough." Liam turns on the bed. He's lying between Zayn and Harry.   
Zayn snorts. "Tell me about it." It's hard for all of them to control their urges especially when Louis and Niall are having their cycles in the same house, their scents very distinct.

"Well, just go ahead and have a wank in the bathroom. We all have an early morning tomorrow. And you have the case. Can't have you limping." Harry suggests.

Liam thinks for a second and then hides his face in the pillow and screams, frustrated.

Harry and Zayn chortle at his behaviour and give him a kiss on the back of his head before pulling the blanket over to sleep.

 

 -

Liam shakes his head as he walks through the campus, exiting his building. He doesn't have internship today since they just finished a big case and everyone who was on it is given a holiday for the next couple of days.

"Look who is it. The one and only." Tyler wraps his arm around Liam's neck in a head lock.

"Uh." Liam laughs and pushes him away. "Not you too please. It's already embarrassing as it is." And it was. Everyone at law school was staring at him, giggling when he passed, trying to strike up a conversation and flirting with him because he was the "golden intern" who was involved in the biggest case of all time which was declared closed just yesterday.

Tyler laughs, "we should go out for a celebration or something. What do you say?"

"Nah, I need to go back home."

Tyler nods his head. "Home. Nice. Look at you all domestic fluff. How's Zayn by the way? I don't believe I've been introduced to others yet."

Liam smiles at that and wonders why haven't his mates met him yet. "Zayn's doing good. Just busy with fashion designing. You should come over sometime. I'll introduce you to everyone. We'd love to have you over."

"That's sweet mate. I'll surely take up on the offer soon." He waves a goodbye and is off.

 

Louis' head is snuggled in Niall's neck when he hears the door open. He peeks his eyes open to see Liam walking in and freezing in front of them.

"God!" He places a hand on his chest, surprised, as he takes in the view in front of him.   
Niall is sitting on the single sofa in the living room with his knot deep inside Louis, both probably riding out the last waves of their cycles.

Niall shushes Liam because Louis is still resting. Louis waves at Liam but then shuts his eyes close and snuggles back into his place.

Since Liam is home today, he decides to cook for everyone. He plans to make a nutritious meal since Niall and Louis weren't able to eat much for the past few days.

As he's setting out the plates, Harry walks into the kitchen and hugs him from behind.   
"Hey. Hi." Liam cups his face and kisses him. "You seem to be tired, H. What happened."

Harry huffs out loud and continues to hug Liam till Liam pushes him off to look at his face. "I don't know. It's been draining to not have your rut when your mates have theirs." And yeah, it's true. They had to live in the same place. And while their mates were in their mating cycles, they had to fight their own Alpha and Omegas to prevent from joining them.

Liam kisses him on the cheek. "How about I set up a warm bath? Would you like that? Maybe Zayn could join you later on."

Harry nods his head and Liam leaves, hot on heels, to do his task. Harry smiles as he watches him go, setting up the rest of the dishes before he follows.

 

-

 

Zayn's hovering over two of his designs, trying to decide which one would he present of the two when a pair of arms wrap around his waste. Zayn knows instantly that is mural from the way he's holding Zayn and the way he smells.

Niall sniffs Zayn's neck and rests his forehead on his shoulder. Zayn untangles the hands around him and turns around to face Niall. He stays his hand around back of Niall's neck and pecks his lips slowly.

"You should go to bed" Niall yawns. That's when Zayn realises time. He presses the lock button on his phone to see the time. It's almost two in the morning.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to pull an all nighter then. I still need to draft two concepts." Niall yawns again and Zayn feels bad for him. "Why are you up, Ni. You've got college early in the morning."

"Just wanted to make sure you're fine. I'm not going tomorrow. I think I'm going to change my major."

"Oh, to what?" Zayn asks as they both make their way to the kitchen.

"Music production or hotel management, I don't know, not sure yet. I've applied for many classes for trial before I pick."

 

-

  
The audience roars as the show comes to an end. Louis holds on to Raven's hand as he drags her into the centre for a bow.

He sees Niall hooting, standing right there on the first row, with his mother next to him. He blushes. God. They can be so embarrassing at times.

The older three mates are having their heats right now. And sadly they had to miss the first show itself. But surely they will be attending Louis' next show which is a week later.

After recieving congratulations and compliments from backstage, he rushes to his mother and mate and they have dinner outside.

 

  
Zayn cannot think of anything else apart from the fact that he needs release. A _knot_. His mind is completely taken over by the heat and before his body wakes up, he's woken up by two growling alphas on either side of him.

Before this, it was either Harry or Liam since Alpha's rut hits later than omegas. But now, from the sound they're making, Zayn's omega realises he needs to provide not for one but for two Alphas in rut.

Zayn whimpers when the Alphas start growling at eachother. They both get closer to smell the other and calm down when. They realise the other is not a threat. Both Harry and Liam then turn their eyes towards a very needy Zayn.

Liam jumps on Zayn and pins him down after turning him around. The omega gets the message and pushes his ass in the air to present himself when Liam growls at the back of his neck.

Harry comes to Zayn's side and starts licking the omega all over his face, neck and shoulder while humping on Zayn's side.

  
Liam is busy biting the omega all over his thighs and lower back. He doesn't notice Harry get impatient, starting to probe the Omega's entrance with his cock. Liam grunts at that. _I want to knot the omega as well._ He thinks.

He puts his weight on top of Zayn, making the omega lay flat. Harry enters him swiftly and starts thrusting. Liam grunts in annoyance, trying to find a way to fit himself inside the omega.

The omega is slick but he isn't lose enough for the two Alphas. Liam tries to push his dick in forcefully but the omega makes a wounded noise. Harry stops when he hears the omega whimper on pain and starts licking his face again.

Liam takes the opportunity and shoves his finger inside of the omega, next to Harry's cock. He is quick but sure in opening up the omega more by adding more fingers soon.

When neither of the alpha move inside the omega, he gets needy again and starts whining.

Taking the signal, Liam thrusts himself inside the omega, right next to Harry, and starts thrusting. Harry growls loudly at first and Zayn whines. But Harry soon joins and Zayn's noises turn into moans.

 

Niall and Louis take Jay to a hotel to stay overnight. Niall leaves the son and the mother to spend the night together as he needs to feed three hungry people in their heats.

  
-

"I can't believe all five of us are finally going for a movie together." Zayn says as they queue up to buy popcorn.

Niall fonds at him and rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Uh, you're making me feel so short."

"Don't worry, Lou is always there to make you feel tall enough." Harry says, he's standing behind Niall.

Louis folds his hand and tries to look angered. "Traitors all of you. I'm gonna sleep with Liam tonight. You all can sleep on the couch."

They all laugh. Liam wraps his arms around Louis' waist and pulls him against his chest. He kisses Louis' cheek, almost managing to kiss his lips and says, "you do realise we have more than one bedroom, right?" Making Louis complain that he feels betrayed.

  
They have five lounge seats and God knows how Niall managed to get them with it being first day of the movie.

Niall shrugs. "I told you'll, my friend back in Ireland was involved in its animation."

 

Zayn and Louis start feeling cold easily and begin to cling to Niall who happens to be seated between them. Louis eventually climbs out of his seat and curls into Niall's, fitting himself perfectly in.

They thoroughly enjoy the movie, Marvel's being a common interest for all of them. After the movie, Niall's thighs ache, Harry has popcorn in his hair, Louis is cribbing cause there was too much wind in his ear, Zayn is tired and Liam offers to drive them home.

On their way back, they're already sleepy but wish to extend the night that they've gotten. They stop on their way home to wine shop and grab few drinks for all of them.

The occupants of the backseat think it's a good idea to start consuming alcohol already so once they reach home, all except Zayn and Liam have gotten a good kick.

Louis looks blissed, Harry is giggling and Niall is talking too loudly.

  
Liam and Zayn grab their drinks as well and heat up old leftovers and pile it on the unit in the middle of their living room.

Some sit on the floor and some on the couch as they continue to chat and just be. By the end of the night, the five of them head to one bedroom and fall asleep on top of eachother, even though they have two more bedrooms not even ten meters away.

 

 

  
Drunk Louis complains of how the others were meant to sleep on the couch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing the epilogue after this- a fun one hopefully and a long one. 
> 
> I hope you'll are enjoying your journey. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!! Thanks!


End file.
